


When the night is over

by somebocly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Irondad, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meddling Kids, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, everyones slightly younger, slight pregnancy kink, spiderson, the ages are a bit off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebocly/pseuds/somebocly
Summary: Tony was happy, he really was.He had his two pups and the avengers, a true and loving family, something he thought he would never actually be able to call his own.The Omega just had one tiny, little problem. Steven Grant Rogers.The Alpha he’s been pining after for fucking ever, as if the perfect Alpha would ever look at him seeing a potential mate. Yeah, unrealistic, Tony was aware.Now, however, it looked different.-“Tony”, the Alpha growled from above him, scenting the heat ridden air.The Omega shook his foggy head, god, he never meant for Steve to find him like this. Drenched, sweaty and moaning. Tony was truly fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Stony ABO fic with a bit of Superfamily thrown into the mix.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Warmth.

That was the first thing he felt when he woke up that Sunday morning, as the first streaks of sunlight bathed the bedroom in a soft eerie light.

A familiar presence of two bodies on either side of Tony radiated a calming, soft heat. Nothing uncomfortable, but rather a constant aura of safety flooded the room and consequently, still the half asleep brain of Tony Stark.

Yeah, exactly this, the soft bed and the warm, cuddly company, just screamed at him to go back to sleep.

Though, he knew he had a ton of work just waiting on him down in his lab, calls to make, people to see and probably, definitely according to the sounds of his rumbling stomach, breakfast to make. Besides, a shower wouldn’t hurt the man concluded, scenting himself as a sigh left his mouth.

A sudden arm sneaked around his waist, while a snoring face squished itself against his stomach. The scent of Omega distress reached his nose, alarming his brain in the process.

_What is going on? His pups! Are they hurt?_

His head snapped downwards rather quickly and shortly made his still half asleep mind spin, though he caught himself quickly, more important things on his mind than his well being at the moment. Looking downwards his Omega pup Peter was the one pressing his face into his stomach, brows furrowed and a bitter scent emitted from the young boy.

Tony started purring out of instinct, anything to get his pup to calm down. His hand sneaked into the boy’s hair, familiar locks twirling around his fingers as he caressed the Omega’s head lovingly, mouth set in a firm line and eyes shining with worry.

God, he hated it. The feeling that consumed him when a pup of his wasn’t alright. Tony couldn’t help himself. Even though his two pups weren’t small children anymore and rather teenagers, which Tony truthfully ignored most of the time out of pure angst his children one day might not need him anymore, he still babied them quite a lot.

Yeah, Harley and Peter were growing up steadily and Tony kept on watching them with admiration and sadness. God, it felt like yesterday, holding both of them in his arms for the first time.

Harley, his oldest at 14 years and an Alpha, was already as snarky and clever as his Mom. Additionally him being the only Alpha in their small family, not counting Rhodey, Pepper or the Avengers that is, the teen was pretty protective of both Tony and Peter, but mostly Peter since Harley was aware of Tony’s skills at self-defense due to him having survived as an Omega in a business world full of Alphas for years now and, of course, of him being Iron Man. Still. If it came to his younger brother Harley has always been extra protective and Tony, as an Omega parent, was preening at their close relationship. Even though the small Alpha liked to play tough he was secretly a cuddle bear at heart, always searching out contact to his Omega parent and scenting his family happily with a wide grin plastered on his face. Nevertheless no one wanted to get on Harley’s bad side, at least a few of the other Avengers could agree, since the young Alpha was capable of being a salty, vengeful little shit.  

And, well, Tony has always been proud of his oldest in that way.

Peter on the other hand, his youngest at 12 years, was born an Omega, which alarmed Tony as soon as the doctor classified the boy after his birth. It wasn’t easy being an Omega, boldly said. Tony knew that perfectly. Yet, despite his doubts and fears he always supported Peter in every decision he made. Trying out a sport only Alphas usually played? Tony made sure to come to every game, scream his lungs out with Harley by his side and maybe, totally, write down every name of the other players that ridiculed his son. Develop an interest in science just like his brother and father? Tony encouraged him right away, buying science books and taking him down to his lab whenever he liked. Peter was soaking up everything he could, just like his brother. Besides his obvious intelligence the young boy was polite, kind hearted and friendly to everyone, always wearing a soft smile on his face while cocking his head in the cutest way possible.

Tony truly couldn’t ask for more wonderful pups than the universe blessed him with. He was thankful, so thankful, that despite everything he was able to start such marvellous family.

As long as his pups were alright, the omega kept repeating in his head. His extreme worrying was probably because he didn’t have an Alpha in his life, according to Pepper. Which, okay yeah, admittedly she could be onto something there the older Omega noted but it’s wasn’t something he’d like to think about. An Alpha mate. And only one name came to his mind when he thought of a mate.

_God, he was pathetic._

Movement and a small whine brought his attention back to his pup, who was still gripping the man like a lifeline. The whine, in fact, settled Tony’s worry slightly as it implied a cranky Omega child and not an anxiety ridden child plagued by nightmares.

Tony swiftly wrapped the boy up in his arms and scented him deeply, in hopes of his Omega scent calming the young Omega down. A smile graced his lips as Peter’s scent slowly changed back to its natural sweet cinnamon smell, yet throughout it all fast asleep.

Tony chuckled softly, damn, his kid was just the cutest.

“Mom, what’s wrong with Pete?”, a groggy voice from his other side suddenly asked. The man turned around carefully, still keeping an arm around Peter as he came to face with his other pup. Hair sticking out into all directions and drool making its way down one corner of the pups mouth, the Alpha looked like the picture of innocence. Yet, Tony knew better than anyone else, Harley a true troublemaker at heart, was only calm right now due to his sleepiness. Give him a few hours and he’d probably be down in the lab working on another version of his infamous potato gun.

The young Alpha sleepily watched his Omega parent, having been alarmed by the pure distress of two Omega’s in his close proximity and as the only Alpha around he had to make sure they were alright. Even if it cost him another hour of blissful dreaming in the softest bed ever. Family was more important.

Yet, the calming purr of his mother settled his nerves, they weren’t in danger after all and Harley sighed in relief. You never know. Settling back down slightly, the boy moved closer to the older Omega and nuzzled the man’s neck in search of closeness. Harley treasured their Sunday rituals, waking up in his mother’s nest and just relishing in the comfort of family. The Alpha inside of him was the most content during that time, the one day of the week the family fell asleep in the familiar nest in the tower.

Nest mornings were their favourite.

Tony smiled into the sandy coloured hair of his eldest, enjoying every bit of their lazy morning. Breakfast _,_ his mind and mostly his stomach were still bugging him, but honestly, how could Tony leave his kids like this. Breakfast clearly had to wait, at least until all of them were truly awake and able to produce more than a few sentences.

Seriously, damn his nest for being so comfortable and inviting.

A soft whine interrupted his purring, the small figure in his arms steadily waking up and turning around lazily in the older Omega’s arms, nudging Tony and Harley in the process.

The Alpha, in fact, just rolled his eyes lovingly at the sight in front of him, being used to Peter’s uncoordinated movements when half asleep. Even got a few bruises because of it a few times, but Harley wasn’t one to bear a grudge, not in case of his younger brother that is. Though teasing surely was allowed in his books.

“Oi Pete, you’re not the only one in the nest!”, Harley remarked with a slight grin on his face while retreating from his mother’s neck.

The brown haired boy didn’t quite catch the sentences directed at him at first, content to bury his face into his mother’s stomach again while letting out a string of small, high pitched, whines. Noises typical for an awakening pup, full of annoyance but satisfaction nevertheless. Yet, after a while of Tony raking his hand through his hair and Harley smiling down at him, having rested his head on the older Omega’s shoulder again, Peter bleakley opened his eyes.

Taking in the scene in front of him, still with a half asleep brain, the pup started purring right away out of pure happiness. The warmth and close proximity to his Omega parent and sibling made his scent glands emit a strong wave of content Omega smell, branding the whole nest. Peter nuzzled closer to his family, damn, he could stay like that forever.

Tony, on the other hand, smiled at both his pups, taking in the positive scent coming from both of the young boys. This was one of the few things he didn’t fuck up over time, no matter how messy the start was, and the man was gonna make sure it’s going to stay like this.

Just perfect.

However after a while the stomach rumbling got louder, even to be heard over all the purring and he was sure both of his pups were craving food as well.

“Kiddos, as much as I love cuddling with both of you all day long, I have to admit my stomach loves food a damn lot too,” Tony broke the calm silence, ruffling the hair of both his kids in the process, a smile plastered on his face. “I’m thinking pancakes, that alright?”

And just like that his kids were openly awake. He should have guessed.

“Pancakes!”

“No way! We had pancakes last Sunday! I demand waffles or nothing!”

“Alright you get nothing.”

“Shut up! Moooom Waffles.”

“Mom, tell Peter two against one win. Have you learned nothing in preschool?!”

“At least I didn’t get kicked out of preschool for blowing up the break room.”

“First of all-”

Tony interrupted both of his, now rambling, kids. “Okay, you know what?! I’ll just make both before you two kill each other,” he stated exasperated as a deep sigh left his lips. So much for a peaceful Sunday morning. Not in this family, apparently.

The pups glared at each other playfully and nodded at their mother, because, well waffles and pancakes are better than just one of those things. Their plan all along and to be fair, Tony just couldn’t say no, somehow his soft spot being his own downfall in these moments.

He had some pretty convincingly cute pups.

-

Finally half an hour later, after getting out of the nest, which was quite the act, no thanks to a certain young Omega pup clinging to the scent ridden sheets of his family begging for ‘just five more minutes’, the three of them reached the entrance to the big kitchen of the Avengers tower.

And to Tony’s surprise a pleasant smell of bacon and scrambled eggs reached his nose making his stomach release another deep growl. Food.

“Mom you never mentioned the other were going to be back already from their mission in South America!”, Peter squealed before running into the room. The sound of greeting voices soon followed with a few purrs here and there. Harley, just like his brother, followed suit and excitedly walked into the room.

Right, Tony concluded. His teammates, who were away on a mission, were supposed to be back today. The mission he didn’t have to participate in due to him being an Omega close to his heat and, well, no one wanted a heat ridden teammate endangering a secret operation with his desperate moans and strong intoxicating scent.

Tony understood that and maybe was even kind of glad he got some time off. Time away from a certain someone especially. He was weak like that and tempted whenever he was around that person, which wasn’t good, at all, since he would never return his feelings.

It was hopeless in Tony’s eyes.

But at least he could pretend he didn’t feel his heart pounding whenever the tall, blond alpha walked into a room. Pretend he didn’t blush at the smile the hero gave him, those pearly white teeth and kissable lips seemingly just mocking him at this point. Pretend like he didn’t feel his hole get wet, an empty ache deep inside of him when Steve’s body brushed against his in the most innocent way possible.

The Omega inside of him was craving the touch of the tall, muscly, all American Alpha. Preferably not just a touch but a throughout fucking, though Tony could only dream.

Steven Grant Rogers was just too perfect for his own good. A person would be mental not to fall in love with the legendary Alpha.

Suddenly an all familiar scent announced the arrival of a person who stepped out of the kitchen, coming into Tony’s view. And wasn’t his life just ironic.

“Tony,” Steve breathed out, stepping closer to the Omega and grinning widely. “How are you? I made breakfast, better get yourself a plate before your sons finish it all off.”

And there it was again, the pounding in his heart at just the sight of the Alpha.

_Damn it, get yourself together Tony! This is no time for horniness!_

The Alpha in fact, took in the image of a sleepy Tony Stark in front of him, his favourite look of the genius if he had to choose. The ruffled hair, dishevelled clothes and sleepy big eyes staring up at the blond. A perfect Omega right in front of him. Steve was close to purring. Though he caught himself before letting loose such a private and intimate sound, not today he kept reminding himself. Not with their family in the other room, being able to listen to every word.

But, his scent, his sweet pre-heat scent was pouring from the short Omega in strong, torturing, waves.

The Alpha was tempted. So fucking tempted.

Tony slowly processing, that yes, Steve asked him a question and was still waiting for an answer. “Well, Cap. I’m good I’d say. And thank you for making breakfast for us, you really didn’t need to,” he awkwardly answered in the hallway both of them were still standing in. “How are you doing? How was the mission? Hopefully not too bad since I wasn’t there to save your asses this time,” the Omega quickly added, scratching his head nervously.

_God, you’re Tony Stark, you have no reason to be nervous!_

Steve laughed deeply. “I’m fine, thank you. And well, it’s not a lie if I say without you on the field it’s just not the same, at least for me.”

Blue meet brown as the seconds passed slowly after the Alpha’s confession.

_What the hell, Tony’s mind screamed internally._

Though, a few seconds later the moment was lost since his youngest son decided to burst into the hallway, with bacon still hanging half out of his mouth.

“Mom!”, the young Omega whined, only half audible due to the unchewed food in his mouth. Swallowing the piece of meat in one go the boy smiled up at his Ma, reaching out a hand and clasping his fingers around the older Omega’s wrist. “The food’s nearly gone and you still haven’t eaten!”, Peter whined worriedly. “And besides Aunt Tasha wants to see you.” Pulling his startled father along, he cast a short glance to the tall Alpha standing in the hallway with them, eyes gleaming challenging.  

_Those thick headed heroes, Peter thought fondly._

Wordlessly Steve watched both Omegas leave through the entrance to the kitchen, awed and maybe, perhaps, a little scared of Peter’s similarity to Tony. Genius parent with genius kids, he chuckled to himself before following them with a slow pace.

Back in the kitchen Tony finally caught a glimpse of the chaos across the food ridden counters and in the middle of it all his oldest and the several aunts and uncles of his. Big families sure cause big messes the genius noticed.

All of sudden strong arms wrapped themselves around his body, squeezing the life out of him while his face was plastered in mass of red wavy hair. The potent smell of Alpha female made itself known and Tony swiftly relaxed into the familiar hold.

“You better have a good excuse for the fact that it’s nearly noon and none of you have eaten anything sooner,” the low threatening voice of Natasha reached the Omega’s ears.    

He should have guessed he’d get a greeting like that.

The Alpha retreated from the strong hug and placed her hands firmly on Tony’s shoulders, looking him up and down. “You’re not in heat yet.”

She’s always been like that. Worried. Skillfully disguising her emotions as always, though Tony has known her for years now, years in which she finally loosened up around her teammates. That way he was aware when she was seriously worried, like right now for example.

The genius smiled at her placing his hands above hers, his scent glands emitting a calming  omegan smell. “It’s fine Tasha, just a little later than usual I guess. And regarding breakfast, you know it’s nest Sunday,” Tony answered easily. “If anything it was the pups’ fault I couldn’t leave the nest sooner.”

“Hey! I wasn’t the one clinging to you for hours!”, Harley exclaimed from the kitchen counter and threw his brother, who was unaware munching on another piece of bacon, a small glare.

Tony grinned, facing his oldest, Natasha standing beside him now with a small smirk on her lips as well. “Sure cuddle bear.”

Only then did Tony notice all the other people in the kitchen. His best friend Rhodey leaning against the coffee table next to the window, talking to a rambling Clint Barton, probably about the mission. Catching his eyes his long time Alpha friend smiled at the genius warmly and continued listening to the still, very much story infested, archer.

Bruce was standing next to the coffee machine, which reminded Tony of another craving he’d been ignoring all morning. Wearing just sweatpants and a T-shirt the Beta was tiredly sipping his drink, the Hulk mug noticeable across the room with its bright green colours, seemingly exhausted from the teams previous activity.

Though, Thor, on the other hand, was sitting next to his sons, eating what looked like a pile of scrambled eggs topped with another load of crispy brown bacon, while his hammer was set on another bar stool. Completely engrossed in his food, the god made for a pretty amusing picture next to the kids, who were shoveling food into their mouths just like their uncle.

Pepper was casually sitting in an armchair across the room, Stark Pad placed in her hands she was clearly concentrating on some company related issues, the all strong, respectable business aura engulfing the female Alpha. No one dared interrupt her when she was like that, not even Tony himself, way to thankful for having Pepper in his life and managing the company nearly all by herself. She was a force to be reckoned with and Tony loved her like that.

Next to her on the double seated couch two figures were resting, still in their gear and weapons laying on the small table in front of the couch. Tony couldn’t keep track of how many times he scolded Bucky and Sam for leaving deadly machines right in the open of their home. At least his sons were old enough now to know not to touch any of those things, though Tony didn’t like taking risks, not with his pups. Now, anyway, both men were dozing off quickly meaning Tony had to lecture them later, bunch of children they were.

That only left one person.

Turning around again, shaking off Natasha’s hand in the process, Tony came face to face with Steve again, who was casually leaning against the door frame, arms crossed observing the scene peacefully.

“You’re still not eating,” the blond Alpha stated matter of fact, raising an eyebrow. “Omega,” he said while gazing into his eyes, the comment clear as day within the taunting word.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully, scent spiking with annoyance. “Gee, how many people are going to remind me today? If you haven’t noticed I’m obviously an adult, Alpha.”

“An adult who keeps forgetting to eat like a toddler,” Natasha commented drily, as she crossed the room to sit down in a chair close to the still rambling Clint.

Muffled laughter, laughter he would always be able to recognize, reached his ear. Turning around, not sparing the dreamy Alpha in front of him another glance, the Omega marched up to the counter where his two delinquents were cackling like crazy.

And come to think the joke wasn’t even funny! Tony used to have more hope for his easily amused children.

“Kids, you know laughing at jokes not made by me isn’t allowed in this house,” he started with a small smirk ebbed on his face, the other members of his family halting their own conversations and looking at the three of them with small smiles.

Peter furrowing his brows and cocking his head to the side looked up at his mother, grinning cutely. “Technically, though, the rule doesn’t apply since we’re currently living in a tower.”

“Ohh genius against genius, the take down of the century!”, Clint all of sudden hollered across the room, riling up the kids even more so.

_Omega-Omega solidarity my ass, Clint, Tony thought bitterly._  

The older Omega, however quickly advanced at both of his children, purring deeply before reaching out with his hands.

Harley and Peter didn’t even see it coming. And like that a tickle war broke loose.

The genius was winning against the young Omega and Alpha, laughing loudly and joyfully, happy Omega scent flooding the room.

After a few moments though they accidentally nudged Thor, who was still sat at the counter just finishing his breakfast. The god now ridden with energy jumped up excitedly and with not even straining a single muscle, lifted all three of them up in the air.

“Uncle Thor what are you doing?”, Harley laughed, squirming against his mother and brother.

“The Iron family is clearly playing a torturous game of tickles! Yet, all of you have lost to the mighty God of Thunder, be honored, my small Alpha friend!”, the loud booming voice of the Alpha sounded through the room.

The others, still watching the scene delighted, began laughing as soon as Thor swept up the three, awe struck geniuses, with ease. Clint adding a quick ‘Thor 1 - Starks 0’ between laughter. The God just grinned with triumph and even Tony, Harley and Peter, having forgotten the fight prior, were cackling.

The happy scent of everyone was mingling together in the kitchen. Family.

“Why is everyone laughing? Steve, I swear to god, if you dragged me to another talk show again I will hit your punk ass head with my metal arm,” the sudden deep mumbling cut through the loud laughter. A slow awakening Bucky Barnes was rubbing his eyes as he lifted his head to finally take in the scene in front of him. _What the?_

The others, including Steve, looked at the grumpy ex-assassin dumbfounded until the laughter started from anew. The blond Alpha bending over and slapping his knee due to the hilarious situation.

Bucky still not getting what was so funny, simply leaned back into the couch, sighed softly and quickly stretched out his left arm, shoving the person next to him in the process.  

The tud that followed made a smile appear on his face in satisfaction.

“What the hell Barnes?!”

-

A few hours later after everyone settled down and, yes to Steve’s satisfaction, Tony did eat breakfast, the team decided on a lazy afternoon. Meaning movie marathon in the common room, much to Peter’s and Harley’s delight.

Of course first Tony made sure both his pups have finished their homework already, not wanting to deal with undone homework on a Monday morning the next day.

His kids, naturally, already finished all their work on Friday, not really challenged by their grades assigned tasks. Well, this again proved they surely were the kids of Tony Stark.

The Omega preened in delight and admiration, god, he loved his pups to pieces.

Now the whole family was sat in the common room in front of the huge, especially designed, TV, currently deciding on what to watch.

Tony, sitting next to Harley and, to his amusement, Steve since Peter wanted to spend some time with his favourite assassin aunt Natasha and cuddled up to her side on one of the smaller couches. Leaving the older Omega beside the blond, which, yeah, was going to be interesting and, probably, pretty awkward.

It wasn’t like the genius couldn’t be in the same room with Steve or something like that. No, they were, after a messy start, friends and truthfully Tony treasured time with the Alpha.

Just not when being close to his heat.

Steve was like the biggest trigger for the Omega, a walking wet dream, which teased Tony’s Omega brain to no end. He was feeling warmer just sitting in arms length of the Alpha.

While contemplating his current situation, the others decided on a movie after all, some random romantic comedy Tony honestly didn’t give a shit about. He was content just relaxing into the soft couch and having his oldest son in his arms.

The young Alpha happily started purring as his mother trailed his hand up and down the pups back. Damn, was Harley a sucker for a good petting. The 14 year old arched up into the hand on his back, purrs getting louder as more seconds passed by and a relaxing scent mingling with the older Omega’s calm scent. Tony just smiled softly at his child.

As the movie kept on running the Alpha beside Tony started smelling something off. Looking across the room the pack leader didn’t notice anything unusual, just a few already sleeping Avengers, some watching the movie lazily cuddled up and, well Tony petting Harley. Nothing out of the ordinary if you asked the man.

Though, as the minutes passed a sweet, tingling, potent scent reached the blond Alphas nose. He inhaled sharply, mind beginning to get foggy, what an intoxicating smell. His pupils dilated while his own scent glands emitted pheromones, matching the ones he was deeply scenting. God, he couldn’t get enough.

Suddenly the person beside him sprung up as if being struck by lightning. The short and confused “Mom?” muttered by a half asleep young Alpha pup being the only warning right before Tony scrambled away from the couch, running out of the room a string of curses heard from the hallway.

_And what the hell, Steve wondered._

The other Avengers, well, the ones still awake, looked at each other in question with worry written across their faces. A scared, bitter scent reached them, Harley clearly upset because of what happened. At least Peter was asleep, unaware snoring away.

Sam cleared his throat. “Well, what exactly happened right now?”

“Maybe Omega Stark just had to release himself, he’ll surely be back soon.”, Thor answered munching on a bag of crisps in his hands.

Bruce furrowed his brows. “Not likely, needing to use the bathroom doesn’t usually make you curse like crazy.”

Not wanting to listen to anymore speculation Steve stood up easily, walking to the door Tony disappeared through a few moments ago. “Please make sure Mom’s alright,” Harley’s voice stopped him.

Turning around again the older Alpha gave the young one a calm smile. “I’m sure everything’s alright. I’m just going to bring him back, pup.”

Natasha’s firm gaze across the room caught Steve’s eyes and he cocked an eyebrow in question. “You’ll see,” the female Alpha smirked.

Without thinking about the ever cryptic ways of one of his best friends, Steve disappeared into the hallway following the genius down, to what he guessed he vanished to, his lab.

On the way down the previous exhilarating scent caught his nose again. He inhaled a second time and to his surprise just the mere smell made his thick cock in his pants twitch. What the hell was that? The scent was thickening the closer he got to Tony’s lab and Steve was shamefully turned on, yet still worry clouding his mind. He had to find Tony.

To his surprise the door was ajar, thankfully sneaking in he analyzed the room. “Tony! What’s going on? Where are you? Are you hurt?”, he called out, his voice echoing through the big lab.

A small whimper caught his attention. Right across the room a head slowly peaked out from behind a machine. Tony!

“Stevee, don’t- don’t come closer. You-you need to leave!”, the Omega stammered, while a pant left his lips.

Steve didn’t understand, what was going on? Everything was alright a few minutes ago.

Walking closer to the Omega, not listening for a second to the genius’ protest, Steve came to a stop right in front of the machine. And like that, a huge amount of pheromones hit him, setting a growl free from his throat, cock pulsing in his pants.

Tony whimpered and bared his neck in submission, his right hand having disappeared in his pants, clearly jerking off to the dominant behaviour in front of him. God, he was so fucked. He never meant to be confronted by the Alpha he was lusting after during his heat. He was so damn fucked. Only problem, he wasn’t literally being fucked. Damn his Omega brain.

Steve’s eyes dilated at the hot sight in front of him. Tony getting himself off and smelling like the tastiest treat in history, a perfect Omega in heat.

_Oh fuck._

“You’re in heat, Tony,” the Alpha stated.

“No shit, Steven!”, the Omega moaned as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just filthy smut and a bit of angst at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so idk why I managed to write the next chapter so quickly but here it goes 
> 
> It's nearly 2am and i gotta get up early but i just had to finish this

“No, don’t come closer!”, Tony shrieked. The orgasm prior still tingling his whole body, the body which was already overly sensitive due to his heat.

_His damn fucking heat._

Sometimes he despised being an Omega. The reduction to his most primal instincts, the attraction of a mate and the need to be filled with another pup was so unbelievable torturous. Because, well, it was the one thing Tony actually and truthfully craved. Not that his two pups weren’t enough already, but his basic Omega instinct demanded more.

Ideally with a certain blond, muscular Alpha.

The Alpha who was still staring at him, pupils blown wide and growling lowly.

Tony had to do something, quickly. His heat scent was triggering Steve’s Alpha instincts like crazy, which was why he had to get out of there. Or else...Tony didn’t want to think about it.

Steve Rogers deserved the world and Tony was only an unworthy man, sinking in between anxiety and insecurity. And then there was the simple fact of him being damaged goods, used before, body run-down due to two birthings. No sane Alpha wanted someone like Tony.

Especially not Steve.

Which was why the Omega had to get away from the blond, the situation getting more risky the more both of them were confronted with each others scents. Tony breathed in deeply and the moan that involuntarily left him made him blush a deep scarlet. A scent! He moaned because of smelling Steve’s scent. What the hell, that never happened before.

The still growling Alpha stopped as soon as the loud high pitched moan left the heat struck Omega in front of him.

_What a sound and sight, Steve’s brain kept chanting in his head. Such a perfect Omega. My Omega, mine._

Crouching down in front of the sitting Omega, the Alpha looked him slowly up and down. Taking in the ruffled hair, loosened shirt and wet patch at the front of the man’s pants, Steve smirked in delight. He couldn’t get enough of this view, wishing he had some sort of camera to capture the moment. Though that would take too long, the Alpha wasn’t going to wait any longer.

Tony watched the other man in a daze, not daring to say anything under the intense stare of his. The Omega felt so unbelievable naked in front of Steve, yet he was still dressed. For once he didn’t have any witty comments left for Captain America.

Suddenly a strong, big hand reached out for him, making Tony’s eyes go wide. The Alpha was taking his chin in between his fingers, stroking across his face with a careful touch, such a contrast to his feral behaviour a few seconds ago.

Tony’s head was swooning and, to his embarrassment, he was already getting hard again, dick straining against his cum soaked pants and slick seeping out of his wet hole. The Omega had rarely felt sluttier.

However, Steve was pointedly ignoring the growing hardness close to him and rather cocked the man’s head to the side, purring in satisfaction at what he saw. No marks, no bruises and most importantly no mating bite. The Omega hasn’t been taken yet. Steve wanted to howl with joy. Now, Tony was his for the taken.

As the blond began to crowd his space, nuzzling his neck and, was that, biting? Steve was openly nibbling at his neck, like a starving man who has just tasted his first meal in weeks.

He had to do something.

And, well, the only thing Tony’s brain came up with in his wrecked stage was a headbutt. A hard one.

Slamming his head boldly against the Alpha's head hurt like a bitch. Nothing like the movies always portrayed. But, it had its wishful effect, even though Tony probably had a red mark himself now.

The Alpha was holding his head more in surprise than anger and for the moment Steve snapped out of the feral Alpha behaviour, now looking at Tony confused, eyebrows drawing up in a silent question.

“Tony what the hell?”, he exclaimed shocked.

The Omega let out a sigh of relief, at least they could talk now and he’d convince Steve to leave. “Don’t ‘what the hell’ me Rogers. You damn sure know that we can’t do whatever it is you were just trying to do!”

Steve blinked before opening his mouth again, now sitting down in front of Tony. “But you’re in heat,” he stated simply.

Of course. Tony knew it. No matter what he’ll always be just that, another desperate Omega, in the eyes of Alphas. Nothing worth more, a slut to be fucked. He wanted to cry, self conscious as ever and, sadly, a part of him shortly believed Steve might actually be interested in him. What a joke.

Still, he was too far gone to be thinking about this for longer, his hard dick a constant reminder of his situation. He had to get to his bedroom, the bedroom with all his heat toys, one being his favourite blue knotting dildo that always managed to make his toes curl in delight. Fuck, why did he even hide in the lab in the first place?

Not noticing the soldier Tony was contemplating his next move silently.

The Alpha, though was exceptionally gazing at the brown haired Omega. Did he say something wrong? Steve just wanted to help and, okay, maybe he had hoped for Tony to accept him as a potential mate so he could start courting him for real. But, now, Tony was just staring at the floor, sweat dripping down his neck, with flushed cheeks and a bulge still noticeable in his pants.

“Tony, whatever your brain is just overthinking, you better stop now. I have a proposition to make,” Steve offered honestly.

Tony, however, still wasn’t reacting.

“Omega!”, the loud growl of the blond Alpha sounded through the room.

And, turns out, that did the trick.

The Omega’s head snapped up, throat bared in submission, a whimper leaving Ton’s lips while his mind screamed at him to obey. Fuck his damned Omega nature. There was no possibility of escape now, he was completely at Steve’s mercy.

Steve didn’t like this, didn’t like using his Alpha voice. But seeing Tony like a submissive Omega, similar to the ones in those old movies he liked, turned him on to no end. His cock was throbbing painfully, eyes darkening the more seconds passed.

Still, he couldn’t get lost like that. The Alpha was raised better than that.

“Tony, I’m sorry for turning feral and forcing you into submission just now. I know you’re in heat and it’s only going to get worse from here on. As your team leader and Alpha friend it’s my responsibility to help you, anyway you seem fit,” Steve admitted. “What do you say?”

The genius took in a deep breath of air, coming out of submission slowly. Well, what was he supposed to say to that offer? ‘Yes Steve, please fuck me with your thick Alpha cock. Breed me and claim me as yours’? Yeah, sure, only in his dreams.

“What do you want me to say Steve? Want me to admit what an Omega slut I am, so desperately begging for cock my teammate has to offer himself up out of pity?”, Tony asked with a frown. And shit, he could already feel another heatwave on its way.

Steve gasped loudly. “I wouldn’t ‘offer myself up’, it’s not like that,” he said. “Uhm- can I be bold?”

“Steve, you’ve already seen me come in my pants, if this isn’t the moment to be bold I don’t know what is,” the Omega whimpered as another load of slick wet his bottom.

The Alpha’s nostrils caught the intense scent, of course.

“Let me accompany you through your heat. I’m not the most experienced and I tend to get lost in my instincts, making me rather feral, as you’ve already seen. But I know I can satisfy you,” the Alpha cockily grinned at his last statement, crossing his arms in front of his muscled chest with a growl. He splayed his legs open, clearing the view to his rather well endowed cock.

Tony was at a loss for words and drooling at the sight in front of him. Sex with Steve Rogers? He was actually offering to sleep with Tony?

Maybe it was his heat sabotaged Omega brain but the next think he knew Tony was crawling towards Steve, like a cat advancing its prey. He was feeling even warmer now, his cock still painfully hard but now his slick was mainly the problem, leaving his whole backside wet.

Stopping right between Steve’s legs the Omega leaned down shortly. The spicy scent of Steve’s raising arousal hit his nose straight on, their pheromones mingling together due to their closeness. And like that he placed small licks over the still clothed bulge in the Alpha’s scent, making him groan in anticipation.

Steve was in pure bliss as he watched the heat ridden Omega press small licks on his still clothed cock. He watched the skillful mouth closely, imagining what it would feel like to sheet his thick cock into the Omega’s wet mouth. God, he wanted to touch the man’s hair so badly, pet him as a sign of admiration, signaling him what a good Omega he was being at the moment.

Though, not long and Tony’s head came up, body settling down in the blonds lap instead, moaning as his bottom made contact with the hardness beneath him. Just as he always imagined.

The Alpha growled playfully at the reaction, carefully placing his hands on the man’s waist, squeezing the flesh lightly.

“Your move Captain,” Tony whispered huskily into the Alpha’s ear. “You have officially received permission to wreck me.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice, swooping the Omega up in his arms and made his way to the master bedroom.

-

The bedroom door slammed open with a loud bang, a soft glow entering the room.

Two figures stumbled in clumsily. Steve was still holding Tony in his arms, strong hands hungrily roaming the Omega’s body as they reached Tony’s bedroom.

The Omega was loudly moaning, sucking on the blonds neck in desperation, the heat having reached its peak and showing clearly due to his behaviour. The wet, sloppy kisses and the grinding against the Alpha’s stomach only spurred on the desire that grew in Tony. The desire for his hole to be filled. Being fucked roughly. Getting bred with another pup.

“Steveee,” the Omega whined, throwing his head back dramatically.

The Alpha chuckled softly and gripped Tony’s ass tighter while shoving the door close with his left foot. Another moan reached his ear and according to his wet T-shirt the man in his arms was dripping with arousal, the scent of slick flooding his nostrils. The sweetest smell Steve could imagine.

He just had to breed this Omega until he was dripping with Steve’s cum, hole gaping wide and voice rough from screaming the Alpha’s name.

The blond licked his lips and abruptly slammed the Omega against the now closed bedroom door.

The moonlight from the tall windows graced the Omega’s face. Sweat glistening in the light, long eyelashes touching Tony’s reddened cheeks and puffs of air leaving his full lips, the man was a true symbol of beauty, Steve decided.

In that moment Steve was breathless as he stared at the Omega. So beautiful. So beautiful and all his. His to take and call his own.

The man growled in satisfaction and the Omega reacted swiftly, bearing his neck voluntarily, true to his submissive position in that moment. The Omega accepted the Alpha as a heat mate.

“Now, now, Omega. You’ll be addressing me as Alpha tonight. The Alpha who is going to fuck your brains out,” Steve grinned at the figure, leaning in close to lick across the Omega’s neck. Tasting the sweat and scent of his skin he keened, reducing the Omega to moans and whines once again. Steve was truly aware of his power here.

Tony winced as another wave of slick soaked his underwear, his hole close to hurting from being turned on so strongly. Damn, the Alpha in front of him. The genius has never reacted to someone this intense before.

The shorter man arched up into the Alpha’s hold, grinding his swollen dick against the hard muscles of the blonds stomach. “I don’t see any fucking yet, Steven,” he grinned cockily.

Tony loved teasing his partners after all.

And riling up Captain America?  Could be considered Tony’s hobby at this point.

To no one’s surprise the Alpha reacted instantly with a sharp slap to the Omega’s ass. The noise echoing in the room and Tony yelped at the impact, eyes closed but still releasing slick nonetheless.

If anything it just turned him on more, always up to a little rough playing.

But he would really appreciate being fucked right now.

Next thing he knows a hot mouth pressed against his own with a brute, filthy force. The Alpha was forcing his tongue into the Omega’s mouth right away, wanting to taste everything the man had to offer and more.

With a hunger the blond was making out with the shorter, moaning male. Grunts being the only sound in the dark room as spit was being shared between two heated mouths. Steve’s tongue pressed against Tony’s in the most intoxicating way, the warm feeling stirring the Alpha’s hard cock in his pants.

A sharp nip against Tony’s bottom lip pulled a gasp from his mouth as a few droplets of blood escaped his bruised skin.

Steve’s eyes dilated when he tasted the Omega’s blood on his own tongue. God, a mating bite would allows him to taste even more of the Omega.

Though the Omega was slowly getting impatient, the heat on his skin getting even worse and his cock and hole begging for release. He needed to be fucked now.

Reaching down and grasping the bottom of his shirt the man pulled it upwards, exposing his heated body to the cool air, a short relief. Lifting the shirt higher he pulled back from the Alpha’s irresistible mouth and pulled the cloth completely off his body, throwing it somewhere on the ground.

The Alpha’s eyes widened at the man’s naked torso, taking in every detail of his Omega.

_Fucking dammit, was he pretty._

“You better start fucking me now Steve,” the genius moaned out, hand reaching down to rub his palm against his aching cock.

Steve growled loudly. Taking the Omega’s wrists into his right hand and slamming his arms against the door, above Tony’s head, he snarled in his face.

The nerve the Omega had.

“First of all, it’s Alpha. Second, you’re going to come on my cock and my cock alone tonight. Are we clear, Omega?”

Tony presented his neck once again and whimpered in shame, his inner Omega being triggered due to Steve’s commanding Alpha voice. A shiver ran down his spine as he blinked open his brown eyes in a haze, catching the Alpha’s firm blue eyes.

Another moan and Tony was humping the Alpha’s body once again.

“Yes- yes Alpha. Please just fuck me Alpha! I promise you I’ll be a good Omega!”

Hearing those words Steve wasted no more time and carried the whining Omega over to the big bed in the middle of the room. Throwing the shorter body down on the white duvet, the Alpha reached down to pull his own shirt off his body.

Tony’s eyes followed Steve’s every movement. Somewhat getting even darker when the man in front of him presented his muscular, toned and most importantly, naked torso. The Omega wanted to cry out in pure bliss.

The strong build of his heat mate turned him, and especially his inner Omega, on to no end. His brain preening at having scored a strong mate this heat, because strong mate equals strong pups and his instinct reduced brain was a little overwhelmed at the fact.

A hand on his upper thigh brought him back to the scene. Steve was gazing down at him lustfully his cock thickly being strained in the man’s tight pants.

Tony’s eyes singled in onto the more than generous bulge and he gulped loudly, saliva pooling in his mouth. Damn, he was so ready to be wrecked.

Steve noticed right away and cockily placed his own hand on his clothed cock. “Don’t worry, Omega. You’ll be getting your fill soon enough,” he smirked and squeezed his dick in confirmation.

“But first I gotta get you ready.”

Then Tony quickly felt fingers wrap into the cloth of his sweatpants and a pull downwards, his legs now exposed to the Alpha’s intense gaze. The slick and come soaked underwear didn’t even manage to hide the Omega’s arousal one tiny bit and Tony moaned as the blond rubbed his upper thighs, fingers trailing along the underwear and most importantly his ass.

One finger stroked the wet cloth between his ass cheeks in a teasing manner and the Omega moaned out desperately, close to coming already again.

Steve was just too much for him.

“Alpha please”, he breathed out.

The taller male only clicked his tongue in concentration, now rubbing the slick emitting hole, the hole his cock will be breeding in a few moments. Damn, he couldn’t wait any longer.

Quickly Steve pulled down the ruined pants, freeing the Omega’s cock and exposing his whole body to the Alpha’s hungry eyes.

_What a treat._

The short Omega was beautiful, stunning and looking as tasty as ever. Steve’s inner Alpha was preening in satisfaction, the Omega in front of him being perfect in every single way. His cock was rather short, but nothing out of the ordinary for a male Omega. Though, Steve was truthfully more focused on his behind, the firm round butt and his slick leaking, gaping hole.

His hands found the man’s skin once again, stroking along his stomach before reaching around his body to grasp his ass. Separating the two cheeks, Steve’s fingers wasted no time, one sinking into the hot, wet heat.

Tony’s reaction was intense, his cock shooting out cum just at the mere touch of the Alpha.

Gripping the sheets for dear life, he moaned exhausted.

Steve growled again, appreciating the strong effect he had on the genius.

_Just how it should be._

After a short while more fingers joined the first one until the blond was steadily pumping four of his thick digits in and out of the squealing Omega. He grinned at the sight.

God, did Tony make for such a sight.

Pulling his fingers out the man reached them in front of his face and slowly sucked them into his mouth. Moaning at the taste, his Omega’s taste.

Tony couldn’t believe the view in front of him. The Alpha greedily lapping his slick of his fingers, while letting out deep purrs. The Omega was close to howling.

“Alpha, fuck me please,” he complained. “Haven’t I been a good Omega? Wasn’t I satisfying?”

“Omega, you’ll get your reward. But first present for me, show me that greedy hole of yours,” Steve ordered with a steady voice, Alpha voice close to the surface.

Though his Omega acted on his command with no hesitation and rather scrambled around on his front out of sheer horniness and desperation.

The Alpha was watching in delight, a small smirk on his lips as he pulled down his own pants.

Tony, on the other hand, was excited to no end. Finally, finally he was going to get bred. Which was why he placed himself on all fours on the bed, raised his behind in an arch, his shoulders still touching the bedding.

The perfect position for a submissive Omega, presenting for an Alpha.

The close touch to his back made goose bumps appear on the man’s skin. The hands were big and warm, the hands of his Alpha, as they wandered downwards, grasping his rear in a firm hold and presenting Tony’s gaping hole.

Steve’s purring intensified at the mere sight of the winking Omega hole. The hole his cock will soon feel around itself. He let out a moan at the thought. Tony was going to be the end of him.

Leaning down his head just above the wet hole, Steve simply couldn’t stop himself. Having to taste the Omega one more time before finally being able to breed him.

He carefully licked across the wet rim, the sweet omegan taste reaching his tongue as the man under him began to moan.

Moaning like the little slut in heat he was, Steve continued his spiel, tongue sneaking deeper and rubbing against his walls hotly. A mess of spit and slick was pooling out of the hole and creating a puddle on the bedding beneath them.

Tony couldn’t stop the voices that escaped him, too caught up in the pure bliss he was feeling, the Alpha playing his body like a fine instrument.

“Alpha, Steve, fuck me already you coward.”

The slap to his butt was worth it if you asked Tony. Though his pleading was successfully after all, feeling the hot tongue retreating from his ass and another pair of hips lining up with his rear. He it comes, he thought blissfully, already gripping the sheets for sheer support.

The Alpha, though being annoyed at the Omega’s snark, was complying, not wanting to wait any longer. His cock was hurting from being turned on for such a long time already.

He grasped the Omega’s thick hips and  rubbed his thickened Alpha cock against the wet hole, the loud squelching sound reaching his ears. His price was so close, the hot, tasty heat of Tony, his hole, being so close to being claimed.

The cock that thumbed against his gaping hole made the Omega struggle, his hands clenching the sheets for dear life, mouth letting out a string of pleads and whines. He was so fucking ready.

Suddenly a strong shove and the Alpha cock entered the whimpering mess of an Omega.

Tony’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as his eyes rolled back into his head and he came on the spot, the thick dick penetrating his prostate spot on.

He died and reached heaven, he was sure.

Steve was feeling similar, clenching his eyes shut and concentrating on the tight, hot grip around his cock. Shit, did the Omega feel good. The Alpha could already feel his knot forming, after a mere minute! That never happened before!

_He is so perfect, Steve thought hazily._

_Fuck is he perfect, Tony purred._

“Yeah just like that,” Tony moaned from beneath the Alpha.

“Finally gotten what you wanted all along, Omega?”, Steve asked as he slowly began to move his hips. “Presenting yourself like the slutty little Omega you are, I just can’t get enough of you.”

Steve’s movements quickened, fucking in and out of the Omega’s hole roughly. He leaned over the smaller body hungrily and licked at the sweat drenched neck with a small smirk.

The other man couldn’t stop his whines and purrs, the Alpha ramming into him just like he promised at the beginning. Another slap to his ass cheek, staining the milky white flesh with a harsh red and the Omega was hard again. His short cock pulsing painfully.

“Alpha!”, he screamed out when Steve began leaving small bites at his neck. So damn close to his mating mark, goddamnit.

Steve groaned, the Omega clenching down on his cock once again. The heat, the closeness, Steve simply couldn’t get enough.

He wanted to stay like this forever. Being bound to the Omega in his arms, to Tony.

His movements slightly slowed down, his forming knot at the base of his cock stopping him from his rough trusts. He didn’t want to hurt his heat mate, so he altered his trusts to slower, but still firm and prostate stimulating forces.

Tony could already feel the thickening base of the godly Alpha cock and shivered in anticipation. This, this was what he was waiting for. The feeling of being filled to the brim with hot cum, hole being completely drenched, a true breeding. To fill him with another pup.

His cock was twitching at only the thought.

Steve was groaning into Tony’s neck desperately, chasing his release and waiting for his knot to finally pop. A successful breeding being the only thing on his mind anymore. Pups.

After a few more trusts, the Omega felt an intense, but blissful, pressure at his entrance. The Alpha’s knot was finally popping and steadily sealed Alpha and Omega together. Finalizing the breeding as cum flooded the Omega’s hole.

Just like this Tony was coming, spent cock shooting out one last bit of white cum while the man moaned into the sheets, mind going blank from pure pleasure.

The Alpha was blinded by pleasure himself, slowly grinding his knot against the milking hole and riding out his long orgasm, his cock steadily filling the Omega beneath him.

Yet, his jaw was itching. Steve knew something was missing. A mating bite. A bite to finally make the Omega his forever.

But he also knew and was thankfully aware enough that it wasn’t that easy.

They were helping each other out. Nothing more.

A few minutes later, both still bound together, were lying in a spooning position. Steve was trailing slow kisses along Tony’s shoulders while the genius was trying to catch his breath.

“Was I a good Omega, Alpha?”, his still heat ridden Omega brain wanted to know.

Steve smiled lovingly at the back of his head and stroked his cheek. “No Tony, you were the best Omega an Alpha could wish for.”

Tony purred in delight and closed his eyes, tired for now.

-

And just like that the two stayed in Tony’s bedroom for the next two days.

No one was bothering them, probably already aware what was going on and food being no problem since Tony, to no one’s surprise, always had a small stocked fridge in his room.

On the third day though Tony woke up, feeling as normal as ever. Well, except the cum that was pooling out of his hole steadily and the warm, strong arms around his waist.

His heat must have ended and, oh, right.

_Steve_

The Alpha who fucked him through the last two days. The Alpha who was cuddling his backside at the moment. The Alpha who was way too good for Tony and out of his league for miles.

_Fucking damn his heat ridden Omega brain._

Tony wanted to cry. Now he fucked everything up. He would never be able to act normal around the man again. Not after what they’ve done together.

The genius squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in his tears. Why? Why did he always manage to fuck everything up! Now, the Avengers team will suffer from his horny choices.

_God fucking damn it_

At least the Alpha was still sound asleep, meaning Tony could sneak away in peace and cry by himself.

Slowly he lifted the blonds arms from his waist and put the arm back down, carefully not to wake the sleeping beauty. The man just let out a groan and rolled over. Thank god.

Quickly Tony went over to his closet, pulled out a random pair of sweats and a shirt, he got dressed in a hurry.

As he opened the door he cast one last glance at the perfect specimen of Alpha snoring away in his bed and sighed sadly. In his dreams, he reminded himself and sneaked out of the door.

“Jarvis,” he called out. “What date and time is it?”

His AI answered right away with the ever calming voice. “It’s May the 3rd, Sir. Time, 9am sharp. The weather today-”

“That’s enough J, thank you.”

“Where are my pups?”, the man breathed out, having missed his kids.

“Since it’s a weekday, Sir, both of the young Sirs are currently at school.”

_Ah, right._

Tony sighed softly and entered the elevator.

“J, bring me to Tasha’s floor. I really need to talk to her.”

“Consider it done, Sir.”

The elevator doors closed, the Omega tipping his bare foot on the ground nervously.

He hoped Nat wouldn’t skin him alive for his stupidity. Though at this point he wasn’t sure he’d mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I'm also always up for ideas or such 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony try to deal with what happened while the other Avengers watch in exasperation. 
> 
> The pups are just happy to have their mother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and need to study for uni but here's an update anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Btw I'm always up for suggestions 
> 
> And thank you all for the sweet comments on the previous chapters!

Even though the elevator ride wasn’t long, Natasha’s floor only being a few floors down from his own, it felt like a small eternity for Tony. 

He was biting his bottom lip in worry and fidgeting with his sweaty hands. The cool floor he was standing on with his naked feet was the only thing grounding him, keeping his consciousness in the moment. 

It wasn’t like he totally regretted what happened with Steve, only he absolutely did. Well, at least the sex was great or the part Tony was able to remember from those three days of heat. 

He normally didn’t react that strongly to another Alpha, hell, somehow he went full submissive Omega on Steve. A moaning mess wanting nothing more than to be bred full of the Alpha’s pups while presenting his neck to be claimed. 

Yeah, he was embarrassed. Mortified even. And he wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to look Steve into the eyes again. 

Those dreamy, deep blue eyes with a hint of green around the iris. Such pretty eyes for such a pretty person. 

Tony slapped his forehead, leaving a red mark in its wake. 

_ Dammit Tony, snap out of it! _

He shouldn’t think about Steve like that, imagining what could never be. The Omega wasn’t going to torture himself like that, not ever again. Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, worldwide known war hero and symbol of peace was, to state it simply, too good for someone like Tony Stark. 

Maybe he should move out of the tower, take his pups with him and flee before it was too late. A nice, small, and most importantly normal, countryside cottage didn’t sound bad under those circumstances, Tony kept thinking. Maybe it really was for the best to leave before anything got too complicated. 

Before he was going to tear the Avengers apart. 

Tear them apart due to his horny Omega brain, that couldn’t keep it in his pants for once in his lifetime. 

Before Tony could sink to the floor in shame and insecurity the doors to the elevators opened, a cool breeze touching his heated cheeks and making him look up. 

For once he was glad for Natasha’s constant use of the air condition in her living quarters because it helped, calming his nerves just a tiny bit. The cool air was such a difference to the last days he spent in constant heat and warmth. 

It was nice. 

Carefully he stepped out of the elevator, his steps missing their usual confidence and energy, the excitement he’s always had when wanting to talk to Nat was just a mere shadow now. 

God, Tony desperately hoped Nat was going to be able to solve this clusterfuck he had caused. She was one of the few people who always had some sort of solution at hand and Tony really needed her right now. 

“Well, well. Look which Omega has returned to the boring, unsexy reality,” a voice suddenly sounded off from the man’s left side, startling him and making him grasp his chest, where the arc reactor used to be, out of reflex. 

Fucking Clint Barton. 

The archer was sat on a comfy looking armchair near the fireplace of Natasha’s living room, a wide grin plastered on his face and eyes glinting at Tony in delight. 

_ Oh hell no, Tony sighed internally.  _

To put it lightly he had no nerves, nor patience, left to deal with a Clint Barton right now, the picture of childishness and annoyance. Where the fuck was Nat?!

“Nearly didn’t recognize your scent, something to do with a certain team leader’s smell covering you from head to toe,” he leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows and smirked at the genius. 

Tony breathed out and looked away from those teasing eyes. “Why are you here and where is Natasha?” he asked with a slightly annoyed undertone. 

Leave it to Tony to walk into Clint while having the worst crisis of his life. Okay, maybe that was a bit over the top, but Tony honestly wasn’t able to think rationally anymore. And to be honest? He has always tended to being dramatic. 

Clint laughed loudly and Tony flinched at the loud, headache causing sound. 

“You’re really asking why I, an Omega, am sitting in the living room of Nat, an Alpha? Honestly Tony, after your heat I thought you were going to be less thick headed”, the archer laughed again, completely ignoring Tony’s fed up stare. The other Omega had way too much fun at the moment to talk about anything serious. 

Clint caught himself again and curiously looked Tony in the eyes. “Now, how big are we talking?”

“What the hell do you mean, Katniss?” Tony furrowed his brows. Maybe he should just leave and face the upcoming panic attack, like a true grown up adult does. He could already feel his fists trembling after all. 

_ Shit.  _

“Captain America’s Alpha cock of course”, Clint waved his hand into the air, like he was asking a normal, non filthy and appropriate question. “And don’t leave out any details, I want to know everything that happened! Is he just as innocent and virgin sounding during sex as he always does when explaining a mission plan? Oh! Does he have any kinks? I wonder what Captain America would be into, considering he’s from the 40’s and-”

Tony could feel his cheeks turn a deep scarlet red, his fists now shaking terribly and scent spiking up with anxiety, turning bitter and unpleasant. Normally, he’d react with true Tony Stark fashion, grinning cheekily and sparing no detail of his sexual encounters. 

But, this was Steve they were talking about. The man he’s been secretly in love with for a few years now, since he came out of the ice and took the Omega’s breath away with no concern whatsoever. His childhood hero in the flesh. 

It wasn’t just normal sex, not for Tony. No matter the feelings his heat mate clearly did not possess for him, those three nights were something special for Tony. A once in a lifetime moment and those memories he’d treasure forever. 

Which was why Clint’s stupid, insensitive nagging was clawing at Tony’s core aggressively. 

Though Clint just kept on rambling excitedly, not sparing a glance at the trembling Omega standing in front of him. “Oh my god and Tony, what about his knot?! Is it as big as those shady internet platforms, which I’ve never visited before obviously, always depict? Because if so I’m so sorry for your ass, like-” 

“CLINT!” 

A stern female Alpha voice cut through the chattering and the tension that was building up consequently. The reaction was immediate. Clint slammed his mouth shut quickly, stood straight and presented his neck, bending to the Alpha voice in submission. 

Even though Tony wasn’t addressed a shiver ran down his back nonetheless and he stood straighter out of reflex. 

Footsteps could be heard as a figure walked up to the two of them. “Clint I believe that’s enough. I’ll see you later in the common room.” Natasha drily commented, her eyes glancing at the Omega in displeasure. 

The dirty blond whined and nodded shortly, casting another look at Tony before he trailed to the elevator. 

Yeah, no one liked pissing Natasha Romanoff off. 

Especially not a certain Clint Barton.

After hearing the familiar sound of closing doors Tony, who was staring at the floor absentmindedly, suddenly felt arms around him. Two strong but slender arms engulfed him, pressing his body against Natasha’s warm one. 

A few minutes passed without either of them saying anything. The silence and the calm, familiar scent helped Tony somewhat and he slowly raised his head from Nat’s shoulder, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“I fucked up Nat, I fucked up so badly,” the Omega mumbled quietly, pain sounding through his words. 

The female Alpha shushed him lightly as she placed her hand on his back, stroking up and down while purring loudly, her intention clear as day, trying to stop Tony from having a panic attack. She truly hated seeing him like this, ridden with an unhealthy amount of anxiety and self doubt. 

“Listen Tony,” she started slowly, fingers still trailing along the genius’ back. “Whatever happened the past days, you did not in fact fuck up anything”

Tony wailed loudly. “But I fucked Captain America! I ruined the team, everything we’ve worked for and most importantly the friendship I’ve been building up,” the Omega admitted, scent turning bitter once again. 

“And I feel so unbelievably stupid, cause-cause I know he just did it to help me out, Steve’s too good to let anyone suffer! So why can’t I shake these feelings off? Why can’t I stop thinking of him this way?” the man cried out, balling his fists and glaring at the ground. 

He should have known it would turn out like that. Tony never wanted to let the other man go, though to his horror he was already so far out of reach. It was impossible to catch up. 

Natasha frowned at those words and her hand froze in the middle of Tony’s back. The shaking figure in her arms, such a rare side seeing Tony show his emotions so openly. The Alpha guessed it was due to the emotional exhaustion of his heat and his still hormone ridden body. 

She hated seeing him like this.

He was going to lose himself right there in her arms and Natasha had to step in before anything serious happened. 

Carefully she took a step back and reached out for Tony’s shaking hands. Grasping the sweaty palms, she squeezed them firmly and looked into his teary eyes. “Tony, please, you have to calm down. You’re exhausted from everything that happened and need to lay down before you collapse.” 

The man grimaced at her words, his limbs suddenly feeling heavier than before and throat dry from lack of water. She was right. 

“I know you’re going through a lot today and trust me, we’ll figure this out. You don’t have to do this alone,” Nat assured him and gave him an honest smile. 

Tony sighed tiredly and gave her a short nod, the warm hands holding his felt nice. 

The Alpha sighed quietly, seeing the man’s shoulders relax a bit and his hands trembling a little less than before. “Now, I just have to ask you this. Are you on birth control at the moment?”

Tony furrowed his brows. “Of course I am. After Peter I-”

The words died in his throat. The Omega didn’t want to think about it, the mistakes he made in the past. Yet, Tony would never regret having both his pups in his life. He was so unbelievably thankful for them and loved them to pieces. Speaking of his pups. 

“Nat, please tell me how they were dealing the past few days I wasn’t there”, the man started and looked up with a frown on his face. “I know Harley and Peter don’t like it when I’m gone for too long, they’ve always been clingy like that.” The scent that followed the statement spiked with worry and anxiety, signaling others in the room of the omegan mother’s misery. 

Natasha took in the smell, quite familiar with the typical maternal, worry filled pheromones of the Omega in front of her. “It wasn’t easy to be honest, it never is when they miss you. But all of us took care of them, they’re always save here”, the Alpha answered with a small squeeze to Tony’s hands. 

“Harley was rather grumpy the whole time, spend more time in the lab than usual, just like his mother”, she teased lightly, getting a soft smile from the Omega in return. It was a start. 

“Peter, like most of the time, the complete opposite to his brother was upset and had some major trouble falling asleep. Bruce even caught him once, wandering around the tower searching for your scent. But he never takes it well, you know that Tony”, she concluded looking pointedly at the whimpering mother in front of her.  

The Omega hated himself for his orientation. The one that gifted him with his pups was also the one keeping them apart every few months. It wasn’t fair. 

“Did they- did they sleep in the nest like always during my heat?”

“Yeah, they did Tony. Wouldn’t even let any of us come close to it, Harley growled whenever we tried to check up on them”, Natasha admitted. 

It wasn’t surprising, not for Tony at least. The nest was an important part for a mother and their pups, combining all their scents together. It was the safest place in a young pup’s mind. Additionally they’ve had the nest since before Harley’s birth, when Tony created it out of a few blankets, clothes and pillows back in his college days. It’s been their safe house for years now. A constant presence in their lives, always there to offer comfort and peace. 

So his pups retreating to the nest during times when Tony wasn’t around was nothing new. Yet, the reminder that the man couldn’t be there for them all the time clawed at his heart quite a bit. 

“God, Nat I’m sorry. The whole team always has to deal with my problems and-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Natasha interrupted his apology quickly. “Since the day the team has known about your situation we’ve sworn to help you. No matter what. Your pups have never been a burden and never will be. All of us are family and we take care of each other.”

She let go of his hands and swiftly embraced him with her arms once again, hugging the man close to her. “You may be too insecure to see it, but all of us care about you and the pups quite a damn lot.”

Tony baffled hugged her back tightly and smiled into her shoulder, touched at the words, words he probably desperately needed to hear. God, was he thankful for having Natasha in his life. Without her he’d probably be cowering in a corner of his lab now, panicking to no end. 

“Thank you,” Tony mumbled. 

The Alpha stroked his back and took in his now noticeably calmer scent. At least something she was able to solve. Sighing she pulled back from their close embrace and looked the Omega in the eyes with a small smile. 

“You need to rest, and to be bold, a shower” taking a loud whiff she got her point across. 

“Hey!” the genius cried out. 

But she just laughed and pushed him towards her bathroom. 

-

The room was dark, only a thin stream of light falling onto the generous sized bed and on it a big lump covered in blankets. 

The scent in the air was bitter, soaked in displeasure and slight sadness. A low rumbling could be heard from time to time, coming undoubtedly from the blanket covered figure resting on the bed. 

A freshly showered Alpha was facing away from the door, lying on his side and arms stretched out in front of him, relishing in the comfort of the warm blankets on top of him. A cover from the outside world for the time being. 

Steve, even though tired after the events of the last few days, couldn’t fall asleep, mind running for miles an hour. He sighed audible and turned onto his back, staring up at the wall in dreariness. 

When he woke up that morning he was actually pretty content, purring at the sweet, omegan scent that covered the room and nearly pulled his Alpha brain back to sleep. God, he never felt that comfortable before, like he was home. 

Though when he opened his eyes to greet his heat mate he only found an empty, cold spot beside him, no sight of Tony. If it weren’t for the scent, Steve wasn’t sure if he just dreamt the whole ordeal, made it up out of pure desperation. 

Jumping up the Alpha whined in distress. 

_ My Omega! Where had he gone?! Must protect - protect my mate! _

Searching around the whole room he couldn’t find a trace of the Omega and after a short internal conflict, decided to leave their heat place and look downstairs in the common room. 

He got dressed quickly, not caring a bit for his appearance. He had to find Tony!

The hallway was reeking of their combined scents when he stepped outside the door, pleasing the Alpha and easing his mind lightly. Combined scents were the sign for mated pairs. Steve was preening at the idea with an easy smile on his face. 

Yet, when he reached the common room in hopes of finding Tony down there, probably sipping on a black coffee, looking tired as ever, the blond was disappointed rather quickly. The only person present was a dazed looking Clint Barton who was standing in front of the toaster, staring at the heating bread slices like the most interesting thing on earth. 

As Steve walked closer the archers head snapped up, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh it’s you. I thought Tony was gonna try talking to me again.”

“Tony? Where is he?”, Steve asked quickly, ears alert at hearing the name of his heat mate. 

Clint looked down quickly and mumbled something inaudible, more to himself than to his team leader. 

Steve looked at him exceptionally before quickly losing his patience. Couldn’t the Omega understand how important it was for him to find Tony?! “Clint!”, he growled, eyes glinting with annoyance. 

The other man sighed and looked up with sorry filled eyes. “Cap, I wouldn’t look for him.”

The Alpha’s scent spiked with worry, shoulders rising with tension. “What-what do you mean?” 

“He was looking for Nat, ran into him on her floor and, well.”, Clint started slowly. “Tony was panicking I guess, but I’m not really sure to be honest, only caught a whiff of it when Nat forced me to leave.”

Steve looked at him wordlessly. 

“Now thinking about it he might have had an anxiety attack.”

_ His Omega had an anxiety attack  _

The toaster went off as the archer collected the slightly burned slices of bread on a plate, glancing at the dark marks in irritation. “So I think you should probably give him some space, let Nat handle it. She’s surprisingly good with handling Tony.”

The possessive growl that came out at those words startled not only Clint but also Steve as well. What the? Steve didn’t know what to think. 

Tony left their heat place to spend time with another Alpha, to spend time with Natasha. It bothered the man more than he’d like to admit. He liked Natasha, they were close friends, so why did he feel the need to rip her throat out right that second. 

_ Stupid Alpha instincts _

And now he was curled up under his comforter, contemplating his feelings and, most importantly, his place in Tony’s life. 

His hormones and instincts triggered by the Omega’s heat were still present, constantly giving him ideas. Ideas such as looking for Tony regardless of the situation, wanting to claim the Omega, making him his and thus unattainable for other Alphas. Such as Natasha. The Alpha Tony was currently with. 

Another growl left his mouth and Steve clenched his eyes shut in exhaustion. 

A sudden loud knock could be heard from the bedroom door, two voices lowly muttering behind the strong wood. 

Next thing the Alpha knows, light streamed through the room, blinding him in the process and making him pull the blanket over his head, another growl leaving his throat. 

Footsteps got closer and Steve pulled the blanket tighter. “Go away, I’m sleeping”, he grumbled. 

“Sleeping my ass” 

Sam 

“Last time I checked sad boy hours were over, punk”

Bucky 

Of course. The two of them just couldn’t leave the blond alone to panic about Tony in peace. He loved them for caring so deeply, but also inwardly cursed. 

“C’mon guys! Leave an Alpha alone for once”, Steve mumbled out, hard to understand due to the blanket still covering his face. 

Sam sighed and Bucky simply crossed his arms unimpressed. 

“Captain America doesn’t mope because of an Omega”, the winged soldier stated. 

The blanket covered Alpha wriggled under the blankets on his comfortable bed and rolled his eyes at the comment. It wasn’t just any Omega, it was Tony for god’s sake! The only Omega he’s been truly smitten with. Well, at least after Peggy. 

“Steve Rogers does mope.”

Both soldier glanced at each other, not used to seeing the man, the usually collected and rationally, man act like such a- such a teenager. A teenaged pup who just got his heartbroken for the first time. If it weren’t for the still bitter scent clocking their noses, both of them would have probably laughed at the mere sight in front of them. 

Blanket covered Steve was a first. Even for Bucky. 

Damn, Tony’s impact. 

Sam shrugged and eyes the one armed man beside him, who was at a loss for words himself. 

A few moments passed with none of them speaking and Steve still facing away from his friends. 

Though, Sam spoke up eventually. “Steve”, he started gently and took a step forward. “If Tony means so much to you then go get him. Ask him on a date, court him. Whatever was ‘in’ back in your days.” 

Bucky snorted, earning a glare from Sam in the process. 

“It doesn’t matter now. He ran off, running into the arms of another Alpha, clearly showing me he doesn’t want me”, Steve admitted sadly, scent matching. 

“With other Alpha you mean Nat?”, Sam asked raising an eyebrow. 

Steve turned around swiftly, throwing the blanket halfway off in the process and gaping at the two. “How did you know?”

Bucky shrugged. “Word travels fast in the common room and Clint simply can’t keep his mouth shut.”

The blond Alpha’s mouth pulled into a tight line at the comment as he looked down at the ground, just wanting both of his friends to leave. He just needed a few more hours at most and then- then he’d be back to being Captain America, ignoring his feelings for Tony and pretending like nothing ever happened. So Tony could be happy. 

“Wait Steve”, Sam suddenly cut through his thoughts. “You’re not seriously thinking Tony has chosen Nat as an Alpha, are you?”

The grimace the man received from the Alpha curled up on the bed was enough confirmation and just like that both Sam and Bucky were chuckling. The mere thought Nat, their Nat, who was casually having sex with Clint for months now, was trying to mate Tony was ridiculous. 

For being their team leader, a stealthy soldier and strategist Steve was so blindly oblivious. Which, frankly, amused his friends to no end. Bucky was so going to tell Nat about this later, he smirked to himself. 

The man’s eyebrows, in fact, furrowed at the laughter in front of him, not being able to believe his friends and their nerve. The hell? 

“What?!”, he growled loudly which had its wishful effect, making both the soldiers shut up rather quickly. Steve was their team leader and therefore a superior Alpha and at that still ridden with strong Alpha pheromones. A warning to everyone, even his closest friends, not to piss him off.  

“Stevie, oh damn”, Bucky, still grinning lightly, looked at the man. “Nat is fucking Clint”. 

_ Oh _

Steve didn’t expect that, truly baffled. Since when? And why didn’t he know about it? After all Natasha and him were good friends. Well, but then again Nat never really liked talking about her private affairs that much, only ever throwing a mysterious comment into the room when the team talked about previous relationships. 

So in hindsight he shouldn’t be surprised. 

Sam looked pointedly at the lost Alpha in front of him, now the sad scent having vanished mostly. “Therefore Tony’s still fair game, not mated and, if I had to guess, just as smitten with you as you are with him”. 

“Punk, go get ‘em. Or else I’m gonna have to matchmake and I’m sure you don’t want a repetition of Staten Island ‘39”, the one armed soldier added. 

Steve winced at the memory, better not again. He loved Bucky but he was a lousy matchmaker, always ending up with the Omegas Steve was supposed to go on a date with. Well, yeah, back then Steve wasn’t much of a potential mate, he had to admit. 

But now, now he had a chance. 

Pulling the blanket off him, the blond stretched his arms and sat up, looking as disheveled as ever. Standing up he pulled down his white T-shirt, making him presentably at least again and looking at his two friend standing across from him he smiled, eyes shining again. 

“Thanks guys”, he said. “Looks like I need to find Tony and ask for a date”. 

-

“Mom!”

Tony was rudely awoken by two figures jumping on his previous sleeping body. He grunted at the impact but quickly opened his eyes at the scent that flooded his nose. 

_ His pups  _

They must have been back from school already, because the last thing the Omega remembered was Natasha accompanying to the nest and making sure he was falling asleep, in need of rest after his whole panic and anxiety packed morning. And sleep he did, the familiar scent of his children calming his nerves and pulling a purr from the Omega. 

Though now he didn’t have to settle for an old scent, having his pups right in front of him again. After three days. Tony was so damn thankful, his maternal instincts going wild. 

“Pups”, he greeted them hugging both his sons close to him, purring loudly. 

Harley and Peter, both now sitting on either side of their mother, like usually, reacted promptly and released a purr as well, preening under their mother’s gaze once again. The pups missed him, they did, so desperately. They were aware of their clinginess, always have been, but naturally they didn’t care. 

Since the older Omega was the only constant presence in their lives, their only parent, the boys made sure to be as close to their mother as they could, not being able to imagine how life would be without him. 

Which was why heat cycles were horrible for them. 

Still, for now everything was perfect again, the freshly combined scents in the room a proof of the family’s reunion. 

Tony looked at Harley and Peter, eyes shining with happiness. God, did he miss them. Reaching out his hands he stroked both their hair lovingly, racking his fingers through their thick hair and knotted curls. 

Instinctively both pups nudged their head against the stroking hands and whined at the contact. 

Those cuddle bugs, Tony smiled with adoration on his face. 

“How have you two been?”, the man asked as he petted their heads. 

After a few seconds his eldest opened his eyes again and rubbed his head awkwardly. “Uh, well, ya know, just like usually”. 

Tony raised one eyebrow suspiciously. “What did you blow up this time?”

At that Harley grimaced and shook his head widely, holding his hands in front of him, trying to shield himself from the disappointed look that was sure to follow. “Nothing! I swear!”.

His younger brother glanced at the Alpha as a wicked grin grew on his face, innocence from a few moments ago blown out of the window. 

“He blew a hole into the ceiling”

“Traitor!”, Harley screeched at Peter, glaring daggers at the now sniggering Omega. 

And Tony, well, he acted like the responsible parent he was. 

He laughed. 

His pups faces turned to him in surprise, seeing their mother close to tears and not, in fact, yelling at Harley to be careful in the lab. What alternative universe have they entered? Their mother was usually overly protective, especially over lab regarded situations. 

Tony caught himself quickly and looked at the shocked figures in front of him.

“Sorry my bad”, he started. “Harley?! What were you thinking?! You’re grounded for- for, uh- for till college!” 

“FOR TILL COLLEGE?”, both boys erupted into laughter. 

God, their mother was the best. 

The genius just shrugged lightly and grinned at his joyful kids. Easily he embraced the two boys one either side of him once again and nuzzled their necks. 

“I missed you two troublemakers quite a lot.”, he admitted, scent thickening in response. 

The pups quieted down at the words and emitted a loving scent, the warmth of their mother calming them right away. 

“We love you too”, both answered. 

Tony smiled into their necks. “I love you more.”

Minutes passed with the family sitting in the nest and enjoying the comfort of each other. 

However Harleys voice. “Can you make us food now? We had take out the last three days and I never thought I would say this but I’m sick of pizza”. 

The man sighed, he should have known. “You’re telling me you ate nothing but junk food when I wasn’t here?!”

“The Avengers can’t cook Mom! What were we supposed to do? Starve?”, Peter whined. 

“Well Bruce made curry, but Uncle Rhodey ended up throwing up from it, so we had no choice but to throw it away and eat chocolate”, Harley added with a shrug. 

“Sure pup, as we all know the only alternative to curry is chocolate”

Both boys just smiled innocently at the older Omega. Whatever, it’s only been three days. Tony just hoped they didn’t forget to brush their teeth in the meantime. Doctor visits were horrible. 

“Let’s go then, I’m gonna make some homemade lasagne for you two”. 

The cheers that followed put a smile on the Omegas face instantly. 

With two excited pups in tow Tony was making his way to the kitchen in the common room, while listening to the rambling of both boys about school projects and new inventions. 

As they got close to the kitchen entrance a sudden scent filled the Omegas nose. 

The scent that clouded his horny mind the last three days. Steve. 

Not having a minute to think of something, an escape plan or anything, the said Alpha was already in front of him, blocking the way into the kitchen with his broad shoulders. 

Tony wanted to disappear right there on the spot, the ground would swallow him up for all he cared, everything to avoid the awkward conversation that was sure to follow. 

Fuck, having seen the blond Alpha naked surely didn’t help his situation and rather stirred something deep inside of him once again. 

_ His heat was over for good sake, start acting like it! _

Blue eyes, that seemingly stared into his very core, looked at him gently. “Tony”, the Alpha breathed out. 

_ Well fuck _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp can you guess whats gonna happen next chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to court a thick headed Tony, though, a lot of things go wrong. 
> 
> Meddling kids being one of the reasons. 
> 
> Poor Steve doesn't have it easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update this sooner but I was at a convention the whole weekend so ye 
> 
> Long chapter ahead btw
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony was speechless, simply said.

He didn’t plan on running into Steve only a few hours after his heat. A few hours after the Alpha fucked him full of his cum, marked him up and knotted his hole, like the heat struck Omega he was.

Hell no. This was way too early, too early for Tony to accept what happened and move on. For heaven's sake he had an anxiety attack this very morning and even had to run to Natasha for help, like a true helpless pup.

But now, looking at the man in front of him, the still potent Alpha scent tickling his nose playfully, Tony was getting bad ideas once again. And, yeah, his heat was very much over. So why was he acting like a virgin who’s just received a dick pic for the first time in life?

Yeah, Tony didn’t know. His reaction to the blond Alpha since they’ve had sex was apparently ten times worse.

_Goddamnit he demanded a refund!_

Only he didn’t and rather wanted to fuck himself on the perfect, all-American dick once again. Repetitiously, of course.

And who could blame him? Steve was the fitting image of the perfect Alpha, the glorified version romantic novels, Tony’s secret guilty pleasure, always liked to depict in detail. He had the looks, the strength, the righteousness, the saving the world aspect and honestly a cock to die for.

So Tony really understood his inner Omega who was craving the man in front of him unhealthily. Though, the genius still had his brain, not heat influenced this time, and it was screaming at him to abort the mission, not wanting to talk to the unreachable man in front of him and possibly trigger another anxiety attack.

And Nat was out this time.

Yeah, Tony truly was fucked.

All of sudden a low growl behind the Omega ripped the genius from panicking further, which he was thankful for, if only his maternal Omega instincts wouldn’t scream at him desperately.

Harley, the young Alpha, still on the blink of reaching his true Alpha status, was growling fiercely at Steve. The actual act looked pretty cute Tony noted, his son pulling his lips in a mocking snarl and emitting a warning scent from his scent glands, signaling for the other Alpha to back off. A pup trying to protect its mother.

Though the genius had no time contemplating the adorable sight of his pup as a much deeper and loud growl reached his ears.

Steve’s instincts kicked in right away when he saw the young pup of Tony trying to measure strengths with him, to scare him off and protect his mother. And no, as the superior Alpha Steve couldn’t back down, even if it was a child in front of him.

Alpha instincts worked like that. Higher ranked Alphas had to show off their dominance to teach young Alphas the importance of ranks and dynamics. It was all a part of growing and mostly playful.

However Harley clearly challenged the older Alpha and Steve wasn’t having it.

Not in front of the Omega he was so desperately trying to court.

So not long after the young Alpha started his displace of anger and annoyance the blond answered with his own loud, rumbling growl, scent flooding the hallway with dominant Alpha pheromones.

Steve never backed down from a challenge. And certainly not from a pup half his size.

The young Alpha in fact kept up his growls, though, his eyes slightly widened at the tall Alpha across from him. He knew he only had a minimal chance of setting his dominance above the older man, but he was holding on. Mostly because of his mother.

No Alpha dared keep his mother from their pups for so long. And now even had the audacity to disturb their family dinner time! Harley couldn’t do anything but see red as he let out another snarl, stepping forward at the same time.

The Omega standing between the two growling Alphas was watching the whole scene with wide eyes, not ever having thought anything like this would happen tonight. He was biting his bottom lip with worry spiking inside of him.

It was all so confusing!

Every cell in his body was telling him to submit, submit to the snarling blond Alpha standing only a mere feet away from him. His strong pheromones hit Tony like a truck, telling his Omega instincts to present himself, bare his neck and offer himself up for mating.

A mating to a strong dominant Alpha like that. His Omega brain was swooning with want and desire, hole already getting wet.

Only the other part of him, something significant stronger was stopping him from doing just that.

His maternal instincts kicked in at the scene unfolding. His pup was in danger, his brain kept screaming at him. Challenging an older Alpha ranked way higher than Harley was dangerous and so, so stupid. The distressed Omega mother could only watch in fear.

Of course he also knew Steve would never hurt his pups. But instincts were strong as well and after an Omega’s heat Alphas were usually more dominant and possessive. So in short his young pup had some nerve to try such an act in the aftermath of the heat cycle Steve just went through a few hours ago, the feral side of him being closer to the surface than normally.

A small whimper suddenly reminded Tony that he not only had an Alpha son but he also had an Omega son, who was with them when the whole thing started.

_Peter_

The brown haired pup was crouching behind his Omega mother, close to the walls of the hallway, squeezing his eyes shut while a whimper escaped his lips. Clearly the dominant displace of the two Alphas in the room was getting to him, making him cower and submit unwillingly.

It was simply overwhelming the young pup.

The growls, snarls and pheromones were already hard for Tony to bear but for an Omega pup it was impossible, not having learned how to generate his own contributing instincts triggered by an Alpha yet.

And this, this drew the line.

All Alpha dominant behaviour beside, this wasn’t how a family acted with one another, not in the tower and not under Tony’s supervision.

The Omega saw red.

In an instance a loud ferocious growl ripped throughout the whole room, walls shaking from the sheer volume and disrupting both Alphas.

Only then did the two dominant figures realize that somebody stepped between them, now blocking the stare off and flooding the room with a new scent, the scent of pissed off Omega parent. Well, fuck. Omega parents were a force to be reckoned with, every person knew that, thus Harley and Steve halted their snarls rather quickly, not wanting to provoke the older Omega even more so.

Harley especially cowered under the furious gaze of his mother. Shoulders sinking and eyes searching for the ground, the young pup looked nothing like the scent dripping provoking Alpha he was just a few seconds ago. A pup knew when it messed up in front of its mother and judging by Harley’s scent he was begging for forgiveness now.

The intense stare of Tony was a powerful weapon.

“What the actual fuck are you two thinking you’re doing?!”, the Omega yelled with furrowed brows and a frown on his face, signaling his anger clearly.

‘Alphas’, Tony thought annoyed while rolling his eyes.

They should have known better, both of them. Harley was raised not to present his inner Alpha this strongly whenever he encountered another Alpha, not to challenge someone's dominance like, like a feral animal. Sure, he just wanted to protect his mother, which Tony’s inner Omega secretly made proud, but this wasn’t the solution.

And Steve. Steve shouldn’t have allowed for it to go this far, he was the older, wiser and more experienced Alpha and should have drawn a line as soon as Harley released his first snarl.

To some extent Tony did blame himself. It was his fault Harley was never able to learn how to actually deal with older Alphas, most importantly how to deal with his mother’s heat mates when the heat cycle was over. An important lesson for overly protective pups and another big factor in understanding the three dynamics.

But Tony was never able to give his pups something simple as that.

At the same time his youngest pup slowly uncurled himself from the makeshift human ball still pretty shaken from the extreme scents and pheromones, now meekly watching his mother with curiosity. Another omegan whine was close to being released from his mouth out of pure intake of the disappointed scent emitting from the older Omega. At least the Alpha growling stopped, his brain delivered.

Tony was still watching the scene carefully, though, no one dared to speak up after the Omega’s outburst, too ashamed and afraid of the consequences. Both the pups and Steve.

Impatiently he cooked his eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Well?”

A sudden sigh from his left side got his attention quickly. “Uhh, I- uh,” the deep voice of Steve sounded off, nervousness clearly present.

“I’m sorry mom!”, the voice of a distressed Alpha pup interrupted the other Alpha.

“I’m sorry too, Tony. My uh- instinct driven behaviour was undoubtedly out of line”, Steve quickly added and scratched his head nervously.

Normally Tony would have smugly grinned at the sight of a sheepish looking Captain America, a big difference to his usual ‘I-have-everything-under-control’ aura. If anything Steve was normally the one giving disappointed scoldings because of the team and more often than not because of Tony and how he managed to raise two pups but still can’t take care of himself.

Under these circumstances, however, Tony didn’t even think about mentally imprinting the image of an apologetic looking Steve into his brain. Okay maybe to some extent. The Omega had to act like the responsible parent he was at the moment and thus he set on his most disappointing glare, innerly grinning at the retreating Alphas in front of him who looked like Tony was about to smite them with his own omegan growls.

_And to think some people believe Omegas are weak_

The thick omegan pheromones in the air completely drowned out the dominant Alpha scent from just a few moments ago, underlining the shift of dominance in the room, completely being in Tony’s hands now.

Letting the two Alphas wait, Tony turned to his youngest pup, wanting to make sure Peter was alright before scolding the others further.

The boy, was still sitting on the ground of the hallway, knees pulled to his chest and arms circling his legs, hands grasping his pants while looking around the room in a daze. A few whimpers still escaped his lips, though his scent was less frightened now and spiked more with confusion than anything else. His big brown eyes blinked at his mother and Tony felt another pang in his chest at the sight.

Without another thought Tony crouched down in front of the young Omega. “Pete, how are you feeling?”, he asked carefully, reaching out with his right hand and setting it on the boy’s knee in a comforting gesture. Purrs escaped the mother in hopes of calming the young pup.

Peter blinked at his mother once again before answering him with a quiet whine. He reached out his arms for more comfort and Tony happily complied, embracing his pup in a warm hug.

“I’m-I’m okay, I guess”, he mumbled into Tony’s shoulder. “What-what just happened?”

Tony instinctively held the boy closer and rubbed his nose against the pups scent glands, taking in his scent. “Alphas riling each other up. That’s what happened.”

“Okay”, the boy simply answered, closing his eyes and blending out anything else that wasn’t his mother’s presence at the moment.

A few minutes passed with both of the Omegas embracing each other on the floor, a content Omega scent rising in the air. All while the two Alphas stood behind the pair, eyes traced on the ground, a guilty, bitter scent emitting from their scent glands. It was humiliating.

Even though Tony was savouring the close moment with Peter he still had something else to do and frankly he still had two pups to feed. Which was why he slowly loosened his arms from around his youngest and looked at him with a smile. “Why don’t you go to the kitchen already, I’m just gonna talk to the Alpha brutes over here and you can already pick out the ingredients for dinner”.

“Yeah, sure”, the boy replied with a small grin, standing up slowly and strolling into the kitchen without another word or look at the other two people in the room.

The sound of the fridge opening could be heard and Tony breathed out a sigh, getting up himself in the process and facing the guilty looking culprits once again.

“Harley”, he started with a now noticeably calmer voice. “I’m aware your instincts must be riled up at the moments but nonetheless this is no way to behave in front of a superior Alpha and most importantly your own family”, Tony explained carefully, staring at his son intensely.

The boy gulped loudly but looked up at his mother regardless, scent dripping with guilt.

“You were lucky Steve isn’t a total stranger, because a strange Alpha sure would have charged at you without another thought”, the worry in his voice was prominent and hitting Harley head on, making him feel even more sheepish than before.

“You’re overly bright, but your talent of getting yourself into dangerous situations is outstanding, pup”, Tony sighed. “Reminds me a lot of myself”.

At that Harley grinned slightly and shrugged with his shoulders in a ‘what-can-you-do’ matter, scent slowly losing its bitter aspect.

Tony sighed once again. “First you’re going to apologize to Steve and then to your brother for forcing him into submission unwillingly. Also you’re doing the dishes tonight”

The Alpha pup nodded eagerly at his mother’s words, already turning sideways, facing the other Alpha. “I’m very sorry for challenging you, Alpha”, he forced out and was about to walk to the entrance of the kitchen when his mother’s voice stopped him.

“And no lab time for three days.”

“Three days?!”

“Complain once again and I’ll make it five”, Tony pointed out with a serious stare.

Harley groaned in annoyance but muttered a quick ‘fine’ and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two adults behind.

Now Tony only had to deal with Steve, alone, in close proximity. Great, swell, everything Tony would have wanted after the awkward act of him escaping after they spend his heat together.

The Alpha, in fact, was staring at the Omega, still sheepishly grimacing and waiting on the other man to say something. God, he planned for his first meeting with Tony after his heat to go differently.

“Steve, fuck, I’m sorry for Harley’s behaviour”, Tony admitted all of sudden. “But that doesn’t excuse your reaction either! He’s a young pup and you should have-”

“I should have known better and left before anything got out of control”, Steve concluded for the Omega with a shameful expression. “I’m so sorry Tony, but, god, my instincts wouldn’t let me leave. My inner Alpha so desperately needed to see you after-”

“Don’t-don’t mention it”, Tony quickly interrupted as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Fuck no, Tony didn’t want to talk about the heat they spend together. Not now, not ever, if he had any control over it. Though, of course would the handsome Alpha want to talk.

Tony wasn’t the talking kind.

“Please Tony. I think we should talk about what happened and sort out-”

“No Steve. What I need to do is make my kids something to eat and you should leave”, the Omega bit out. Just anything to escape the dreaded after heat talk.

Steve opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, searching for the right thing to say, something to convince the Omega to stay, to talk to Steve and hopefully accept his courtship. But he came up with nothing.

“You should probably go get some rest, you look exhausted”, Tony added while looking at the ground embarrassed, not daring to catch the look on Steve’s face.

And with that the Omega walked away, disappearing into the kitchen just like his pups and taking his scent with him, leaving a grim looking Alpha behind.

Steve winced at what just happened. He messed up, messed up his chance of talking to the Omega. Damn it. The Alpha was desperately looking forward to both of them sitting down and holding a conversation what would eventually end up with Tony happily accepting his courting and a promising date.

Though he didn’t expect for Tony’s Alpha pup to challenge him instead.

What a day, the blond thought exasperated.

At least he still had the pie he-

“Mom look what somebody left in the fridge!”, the happy voice of Peter suddenly cut through his mind hollering loudly from the kitchen.

“It’s an apple pie!”

Steve’s eyes grew wide at the pups discovery. It was his first courting gift for Tony, he planned on presenting to the Omega after they talked.

“For god’s sake Pete, the two of you spend the last three days eating junk food, that means no pie under any circumstances”, Tony answered. “I don’t want you two getting diabetes, so put that thing away.”

The blond’s heart slightly broke at the Omega’s reaction. Even though Tony had no way of knowing the pie was from Steve it still hurt the Alpha’s ego and pride, the reaction of a rejected courting gift making his mood even worse.

“Didn’t know any of the Avengers could bake”, Harley commented mockingly.

“It’s probably from the grocery store, Thor’s purchase if I had to guess. Guy loves sweet stuff”, Tony explained. “Now put it away or so help me you two will live of vegetables the rest of your lives!”

Steve listened to the shrieks and laughs coming from the kitchen and sighed deeply. Well, time for plan B.

-

Plan B turned out to be another failure, much to Steve’s joy.

Not as creative as he liked to be the Alpha tried his luck with another baked good, a muffin, he spend more time on than he liked to admit. Thankfully his friends, especially Sam, helped him with the courting gift. After having laughed at Steve’s first creation, a small pile of unevenly baked dough and red sprinkles.

Yeah, Steve wasn’t the best at baking, still, food was, if you asked him, one of the best courting gifts an Alpha could present. The edible goods a sign of being able to take care of the Omega, something Steve so desperately wanted to do with Tony.

So there he was, a perfect looking chocolate muffin with icing and red and gold sprinkles placed on top. Such a pleasant looking present, the Alpha could only purr in satisfaction and looked forward to giving said Omega his first, technically second, courting gift.

Only did underestimate his found family, the Avengers.

Having placed the gift on a small plate in the kitchen, the Alpha was waiting for Tony to retrieve his usual afternoon coffee before disappearing into the lab once again until dinner time.

And this time Steve did keep a close eye on the present, he swore.

But after a while he got thirsty, walking up to the sink he quickly filled a glass with cool water. However, when he turned around it was already too late.

An Omega was contently munching on said muffing, which only sat unsupervised for mere seconds!

_What the hell_

Clint fucking Barton was sitting cross legged on the counter, plate in his left hand and muffin half eaten in his right. Steve wanted to scream at the sight.

Noticing the Alpha’s stare the archer gulped down the bite quickly and grinned at the man, who stood wordlessly across the room.

“Afternoon Cap!”, he called out, a few crumbs flying out of his mouth in the meantime.

The growl that escaped Steve instinctively didn’t even faze the Omega a bit as he continued eating the baked good, Tony’s courting gift, with absolute delight.

“Didn’t know you could bake”, Clint commented with a smile.

Steve’s inner Alpha was rioting at his team mates nerves, so close to lashing out and making the brash Omega submit with his Alpha voice.

However two approaching voices stopped him from doing so rather quickly.

Two figures entered the kitchen, one he could scent from miles away, Tony and Rhodey, with whom he was currently in a deep discussion, judging from his flailing limbs and excited gleam in his eyes.

_God was he cute_

Steve was close to purring at the sight of the genius, as whipped for the Omega as he was.

The man’s excited eyes quickly noted the other two men in the kitchen and his brain stalled for a moment, seeing Steve standing by the sink, looking as tasty and hot as ever.

_Not now horny Omega brain._

“Clint don’t you think it’s a bit unhygenic to be sitting on the counter with your shoes while eating?”, Rhodey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah I’m good”, the man casually answered and shoved the last bit of courting present into his mouth, the sound of loud chews audible.

Rhodey sighed with a light laugh and faced the other Alpha in the room. “Cap”, he nodded in greeting.

Steve, still startled from his gift that just disappeared into Clint’s mouth, awkwardly mirrored the gesture.

The brown haired Omega beside Rhodey watched the unusual behaviour of the Alpha closely, whatever made the man speechless he shrugged mentally.

“Now, I need some coffee or else I’m gonna die in the next few minutes and you don’t want that, do you Platypus?”, Tony whined and tugged at the sleeve of the Alpha beside him, received a fond eye roll in the process.

“Of course not. What would I do without my sidekick?”, Rhodey answered with a laugh and made his way over to the cupboard containing the mugs.

Clint erupted into mocking laughter on the counter and Tony shrieked at the displace. “SIDEKICK?!”

Steve watched the scene unfold, both friends playfully breaking out into a banter with Cint adding a sarcastic comment here and there.

A sad smile graced his lips as he quietly sat down at the counter, already thinking about a new idea.

His next plan, plan C as he liked to count, a bad idea according to Bucky, who said something about keeping count of his failed tries making him even more desperate.

Yeah, no, Steve was sure this time would work out perfectly, making Tony aware of his courting.

And he was prepared, having picked out a gift that wasn’t edible this time, having learned from the situation with Clint. Leaving food out in the open with hungry heroes roaming the building truly wasn’t the smartest idea, the blond admitted.

But now, now he was sure to succeed.

A pleasant smell of tulips reached Steve’s nose as he made his way down the hallway towards the elevator on his floor. Clutched in his hands was a bouquet of red tulips, freshly bought from the florist around the corner of the tower. The friendly elderly Beta woman even assured him tulips were the ideal gift to capture an Omega’s heart, way better than the basic looking rose bouquet Steve intended to get in the first place.

Flowers it was this time and surely nothing was going to stand in Steve’s way, not even a hungry Avenger could ruin this present, he proudly purred as he stood in the ascending elevator on the way to Tony’s personal floor.

After a few seconds Jarvis already announced his arrival and the Alpha was nervously sweating now, scent full of anxiety and worry.

Stepping out of the elevator his blue eyes promptly searched the living room of the penthouse, hoping to catch the sight of Tony rather quickly and finally give him his first, technically third, courting gift.

Though, the only person currently sitting in the living room was no other than Tony’s youngest pup, Peter, who was playing some sort of video game on the TV. And due to his angry shouts Steve guessed he wasn’t doing so well.

“Hello Peter”, the Alpha greeted awkwardly, not having seen the pup since the incident two days ago.

The pup was still looking at the screen in utter concentration, poking his tongue out in the corner of his mouth and grasping the controller tighter and not sparing a glance at the Avenger in the room.

“Fucking hell!”, he screamed. “You stupid fucking bitch! No no no NO! DON’T YOU DARE USE THAT BLUE SHELL PEACH!”

Steve looked on wordlessly and, honestly, frightened of the small omegan teen. The boy was now cursing widely, flashes on the screen, Steve didn’t understand, signaling something happening on the screen.

It was times like this Steve cursed his limited understanding of technology.

“AHHh YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD!! I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS IN THE NEXT ROUND!!”, Peter yelled with a raised fist. “JUST WATCH ME BITCH! I. WILL. SMITE. YOU!”

The teen breathed out heavily and looked widely at the screen, shoving in his face that he lost this round of Mario Kart, what a bummer he thought annoyed.

“Uhh- are you- is everything- uhh alright?”, Steve timidly asked from beside the couch, looking at the pup with wide eyes.

The pup quickly turned around and smiled widely at the Alpha, red cheeks and everything. “Sure, why wouldn’t it be?”, he asked and cocked his head to the side, leaning forward to retrieve his drink from the small table in front of him.

Steve stammered lightly as the boy only stared at the man, slurping his drink loudly in the process.

“Uh- do you know where your mother is? I have some business to discuss with him.”, he finally said.

Peter, still slurping his apple juice loudly, gazed at the flowers in Steve’s hands before looking the Alpha into the eyes with a raised eyebrow. “Business. Sure”, he commented knowingly. “He’s in the office down the hall, can’t miss it.”

And with that Peter sat down his glass again and took the controller back into his hands, starting the game anew.

“Thank you”, Steve said and made his way down the hallway towards the office.

Turns out the office was more of a small home library, with rows and rows of old looking cupboards filled with books and historic looking desk between the rows. Steve was honestly in awe at the sight.

“Oh Steve”, a new voice said across the room. “What are you doing here?”, Tony asked sitting at a desk and typing something on a laptop, books randomly scattered and opened around the Omega.

He truly looked like the genius he was in that moment, Steve noted.

_His inner Alpha was swooning_

“Hey- I uh- bought you some-”

A loud sneeze interrupted the man suddenly. The Omega was sneezing loudly, not seeming to stop all of sudden.

Steve was confused, was Tony sick? Why wasn’t he resting then?

“Shit”, the genius called out with teary eyes, brought up by the sneezing. His eyes then singled on the flowers in Steve’s hands and he jumped up quickly.

“What the fuck! Steve get out now-”, another sneeze. “Please just go I-”, the man continued to sneeze like crazy and the Alpha was seriously starting to get even more worried.

He stepped forward lightly and tried to reach out his hands. “Tony, what? I don’t understand.”

The Omega only glared at the man while scrambling to find a tissue lying around. “I’m fucking allergic to tulips, Steven!”

_And oh_

_Shit_

Steve was so sure, sure this was going to work this time. But damn it! How should he have known Tony was allergic to tulips, tulips out of every flower there was?!

Now the Alpha was sure he had a streak of bad luck and faith was openly mocking him.

With a sour look he retreated, mumbling out a quick “I’m sorry Tony” and fleeing from the office.

Gripping the flowers tightly he cursed all the way back to the elevator, god, was he stupid, stupid for believing courting would be easy. Damn those movies for always making it seem so easy and achievable for normal people.

As he reached the living room again he felt a pair of curious eyes on him.

Peter was amusingly watching the stumbling Alpha, who kept his eyes traced on the ground and scent with a strong bitter hint.

“Mom’s allergic to tulips”, the pup innocently informed the saddened Alpha.

Steve only nodded meekly and kept his head hanging low. “I’m aware kid.”

Not saying another word the man went over to the elevator and pressed the button, standing awkwardly in the living room still with the flowers, those damn flowers, in his hands. What a joke that idea was, he blamed himself, realizing he had to step up his courting game to achieve anything in the future with the Omega.

Peter pouted at the depressed looking Alpha and swiftly sprung up from the couch and strolling over to the miserable man, a plan forming in his head already.

The elevator doors soon opened and Steve stepped in, his scent still dripping with despair and only when the doors closed again did the blond realize he wasn’t alone in the small space. The Omega pup was standing beside him, watching the Alpha with an easy smile on his face.

“260418, thank me later”, the pup said, gleaming at Steve brightly.

The man furrowed his brows in question. “What do you mean kid?”, he asked tiredly, another sigh leaving his body.

“it’s the code to enter mom’s lab.”, Peter concluded with a grin. “He’s always by himself on Thursday afternoons, so don’t mess it up this time.”

And with that the elevator doors opened again and the kid left in a flash, leaving a speechless Alpha behind, openly gaping at the space the pup stood just a few seconds ago.

_What now?_

Why the hell was Peter helping Steve court his mother?

Whatever the kid’s ulterior motive was, the Alpha decided to follow his suggestion and to trust the pup with the information, already planning a new gift inside his head.

He had two days. Plenty of time.

-

In reality, though, it wasn’t that much time after all and Steve was innerly panicking the whole time.

This time, plan D, he prepared to give the Omega something more personal, which took the man more time than he’d like to admit.

The courting gift was a simple, but delicate and beautiful looking leather armband. A piece woven by Steve himself with the uttermost care, making sure the bracelet was going to mirror the Omega he wanted to give the gift to in some way.

Looking at it from afar the bracelet looked rough, something strong and unbreakable due to the dark leather. However if you looked closely you could spot the carefully braided streaks, creating a beautiful pattern and reflecting a delicateness, something precious and wonderful looking.

The perfect metaphor for Tony.

The perfect courting gift, Steve was sure this time.

Which was why when he made his way down to the lab on this Thursday afternoon he was excited and nervous at the same time, worrying what the Omega’s reaction would be. But he was overly positive Tony would appreciate the gift, if anything he’d be surprised as well.  

When reaching the entrance of the lab Steve followed Peter’s instructions closely, taking out the small sheet of paper he scribbled the numbers onto right after the pup vanished from his sight.

Thankfully the screen, touch pen, or whatever Steve tipped the numbers into turned green soon after and the voice of Jarvis announced the glass door opening with success.

Mentally the Alpha cheered, already planning to thank Peter wholeheartedly afterwards.

For once something was working out. Now he only had to face Tony and present his courting gift, in hopes of scouring a date in the end.

God, the Omega was so close, Steve could easily make out his heavenly scent now, thick and rich in the air of the lab, a room Tony occupied daily. The room where everything started, Steve only just realized. The room where the man’s heat brought them together for the first time.

Steve’s head was close to spinning.

“Steve?”, a sudden voice, his voice, sounded from across the room. “What are you doing here? And most importantly, how did you get into the lab while I’m working?”, Tony asked suspiciously, setting down the gadget in his hand and crossing his arms exceptionally.

The blond smiled openly at the sight in front of him, the smart Omega working on something Steve had no clue about, god, he was so bright and it made his inner instincts preen proudly.

“I used the code”, the taller man admitted easily with a shrug and before Tony could open his mouth to ask any questions the Alpha stretched out his palm, opening it and revealing a small black satin bag.

Tony’s eyes gazed at the bag immediately, like it was some kind of bomb waiting to go off, like something dangerous and not to be trusted. The wariness on his face explained it all.

A few minutes passed with none of the men saying anything. Though Steve’s arm was getting heavy and Tony was starting to sweat from nervousness.

Finally the Alpha shook his hand one more time and nodded towards the present in his hand, expecting the Omega to take it off him. Though nothing like that happened and the genius rather took a few steps back, raising his hands as if trying to defend himself.

“Please accept this gift Tony”, the blond tried once more with pleading eyes.

Tony stammered awkwardly, eyes searching for the ground and shoulders tensing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Steven?”

God, was the Alpha for real? Was he being serious? Tony wasn’t sure of anything at the moment.

“I made this for you and I’d be honored if you could accept it”, Steve explained carefully, trying to keep his scent calm and collected, not wanting to scare the Omega even more. Even though he was so sure of the gift this time, somehow it still didn’t work out like he wanted to.

The Omega’s eyes widened once more at the Alpha’s words and he gulped audible. “You don’t mean that”. His Omega instincts were going crazy inside his head, making the man dizzy from its sheer pressure.  

“Oh but I do”, Steve clarified. “Please accept this gift, Omega”, he tried once more, empathizing the Omega title this time, trying to convince the man’s stubborn nature. Couldn’t Tony see how he felt?

The Omega was emitting an unwilling scent of want and pride, pride at seeing an Alpha like Steve Rogers offer him an unmistakable courting gift. A gift every Omega would kill for, Tony was sure. Though, he was still capable of using his brain, not influenced by his second gender and Tony was deeply aware that the perfect Alpha in front of him couldn’t want him. Not seriously, not ever. He didn’t deserve Steve, no matter what happened between them already.

It was all too complicated.

“You don’t want me”, Tony simply stated with teary eyes and a sad smile directed at the other man.

“If I didn’t want you I wouldn’t be standing here right now, presenting the makeshift gift of mine in hopes of you accepting my courtship”, Steve called out, slowly stepping closer to the trembling Omega across the room. “And god, Tony, you don’t even know how many times I’ve tried to give you a courting gift this week. But turns out you’re harder to reach than I would have thought”, Steve admitted with a light smile, scent of hope flooding the room, combining both scents once again, similar to the heat they spend together.

Grasping the small bag tighter, Steve was now already halfway across the room, now emitting deep purrs in hopes of calming the nervous looking Omega a bit. Why couldn’t he see how serious he was being?

Tony, on the other hand, sensed the purring coming from the other man and started purring right away, his Omega signaling the other of his contentedness.

Innerly, however, Tony was still pretty much freaking out, not grasping the concept of Steve, the Steven Grant Rogers, trying to court him. Him! A damaged Omega! What a joke his brain only delivered.

Soon the Alpha was an arms length away from the still trembling Omega, scent tickling his nostrils playfully and hands reaching out to present the gift once again. “Omega, please”, Steve growled, close to begging already.

Tony reacted instantly and presented to some extent, though not much, and purred in delight, instincts happy of being in such close proximity to the Alpha.

_Stupid, horny Omega brain_

Slowly the genius stretched out his trembling right hand and carefully traced his fingertips along the elegant satin bag, keeping his eyes traced onto the bundle the whole time, not trusting himself to look into the Alpha’s eyes.

As the Omega was cautiously retrieving the gift and losing the threads that held the bag together gently, the other man was holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for Tony’s reaction with attentive eyes.

And then, then Tony finally, after so many days, pulled out the courting gift and Steve could only purr even louder, satisfied he finally managed to court the man properly.

A leather bracelet, Tony’s mind delivered in awe. Beautiful, was the only way the Omega was able to describe the piece of art. The careful braided threads made a stunning pattern, highlighting the deep, warm brown in the process.

_Shit_

The Omega couldn’t believe Steve was able to create something like this. He was truly stunned, speechless and so utterly close to presenting his neck wholeheartedly, instincts demanding for him to mate the Alpha right her and now.

“Do you like it?”, Steve asked sheepishly, but with a grin regardless.

“Steve”, Tony breathed out. “It’s beautiful.”

The Alpha preened at the praise and puffed out his chest in pride, taking in the reaction of his successful courting in a stride. The pheromones thickened in the room at the words.

Steve carefully took the bracelet from Tony’s hands and slowly unwind the two ends and gesturing for the Omega to hold out his wrist.

The genius complied naturally and stretched his wrist out with a slow sigh. As Steve tightened the bracelet around his small wrists the Omega’s mind swooned with want, the light touch of the man spurring on his inner want.

Two minutes later the bracelet was bound around Tony’s wrist and Steve was smiling happily at the man in front of him. Now just one more question.

Tony was dazely eyeing the Alpha, mind confused with want and anxiety at the same time, the overwhelming feeling making him see stars.

“Omega, would you like to go onto a date with me?”, Steve suddenly asked with a serious look, taking Tony’s wrist into his hands, stroking the bracelet and his skin tenderly.

And, well, what was Tony supposed to say after receiving the gift?

He knew Steve was too good for him, someone who Tony would just end up hurting and it made the man sick to his stomach since his inner instincts saw the Alpha as the perfect mate. Attentive, strong, handsome and so kind.

So if anything it only surprised the Omega when he answered the blond.

“Yes. I’ll go on a date with you, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the sweet comments on the previous chapter!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you like: @somebocly
> 
> Tbh I listened to the boku no hero academia openings while writing the whole chapter...my brain is mush now


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Steve managed to convince Tony to go on a date with him.
> 
> Though working through his usual self worth issues, insecurities and anxiety Tony wasn't sure about anything going on at this point anymore. Mostly worrying about the well being of his pups, as much as figuring out why Harley was acting so different lately. 
> 
> Steve only hoped his first date after being awoken from the ice wasn't going to be a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all thank you all so much! I can't even describe how thankful I am for all the sweet comments and the many reads this story already got. To be honest I never would have imagined this...
> 
> Just thank you all <3
> 
> Also this chapter is so freaking long it kinda even surprised myself. The usual chapters of this work aren't that long, it just turned out like this because many important things happen this time. 
> 
> Get ready for the backstory of the pups other parents!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

A few days later the dreaded day had already arrived.

Well, not really ‘dreaded’. It was mostly Tony’s anxiety talking and making him feel like the date was already doomed from the beginning, not even worth attending cause he would fuck up anyway, like usually when it came to relationships.

Him and relationships just didn’t get along. Never before and Tony highly doubted this time would be any different.

Without sounding full of himself the Omega knew he was more than a handful, someone difficult to handle, a person who liked to rile people up for fun, especially Alphas and who’s already got two teenage pups. Damaged goods like he preferred to call himself.

Besides all that he was a known superhero, a professional at kicking ass and a billionaire, thus making him more wealthy than the Alphas who dared to date him in the past.

Alphas didn’t like that.

An Omega that owned many of the typical Alpha traits. It was a turn off.

So Tony, for the love of god, still couldn’t grasp why, of all the Omegas available, Steve chose him to ask on a date. And, most importantly, why the hell did Tony accept the Alpha’s offer just like that?

Maybe it was because Tony was simply taken back by the sheer beauty of the courting gift -a fucking courting gift- Steve presented him with those exceptionally looking blue eyes, blue eyes that always managed to hypnotize the genius like no one else ever could.

The braided leather bracelet, made for him especially, was breathtaking and Tony’s mind always blanked when looking at it, which may have stalled his work process in the last days. But what was he supposed to do? Take the bracelet off? Even though it was selfish and stupid, so unbelievable stupid, the Omega couldn’t bring himself to take it off, not this, not the first courting gift he has ever received in his life. His instincts rioted at the mere thought of entwining the leather strings and losing the contact of of the smooth material, the traces of Steve’s Alpha scent stamped into the material, reminding Tony of the man wherever he went.

Tony knew he shouldn’t  get attached to the gift, like it symbolized something more, like an unspoken promise for the future. It was ridiculous. The man was painfully aware of the truth, knew of all the reasons Steve and him could never be anything more, his own issues highlighted in his mind whenever the image of the blond Alpha crossed his thoughts.

Therefore he would do it, go on a date with Steve. Something he owed the Alpha now. Though, naturally Tony would also use the event to clarify to the man why he should forget about this ridiculous notion, the idea Tony could be a potential mate. He just needed one evening to talk about his past, his struggles and demons and he was certain that the blond would forget about whatever happened between them, move on and hopefully find some Omega worthy of Captain America.

Steve deserved to be happy.

So now Tony stood in his bedroom perplexed and with only half an hour left before he was supposed to meet Steve in the common room.

And how fucking hard was it to dress yourself for a freaking date?!

Tony’s first date in roughly fourteen years and he was already failing at the simplest task there was when going on a date. At least he wasn’t alone, alone in the middle of the heaps of clothes laying around.

Curiously he picked a black shirt from one of the many piles around the Omega, holding it in front of his face he noted the mostly faded print by now, an indication of one of the many old band T-shirts he owned and loved. A smile spread on his face, the shirt was perfect for the date he was going to ruin anyway, a once in the life time date with Steve Rogers. Not too loose but not too tight fitting it was comfortable enough, now Tony just had to find a nice pair of pants to-

“PUT THAT THING DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND OR SO HELP ME TONY!”

The sudden loud voice startled the Omega and he dropped the shirt in a heap of surprise and shock. Whirling around the genius came face to face with one of his oldest friends, Pepper Potts, the female Alpha who managed the lot of Stark Industries like a second nature and somehow still got enough time to deal with Tony’s personal shit.

That woman never ceased to amaze him.

“That old shirt isn’t suitable for a date, Tony”, her green eyes once again narrowed at him, eyeing the fabric, now laying on the floor again, with disdain.

Tony shrugged leisurely and bend down to pick the garment up again, smiling challengingly at the female Alpha in front of him. “Nah it’ll do”, he added and started walking around the room again in search of a fitting pair of pants, completely ignoring the deep sigh let out by Pepper.

“If you’re really doing what I think you’re doing I swear to god Tony you better stop this childish act now”, she said exasperated.

Leave it to Tony Stark to give her gray hairs in her mid thirties.

The Omega came to a stop in front of another pile of clothes and hummed softly, sorting through the many pairs of pants he owned he soon let out a victorious ‘ha’ and pulled a pair of grey jeans from the mass of clothes. “I don’t have any clue what you’re talking about my dearest Pep”, he answered innocently as he examined the pants in his hands.

The Alpha across the room glared at the genius with a fed up expression and quickly crossed the room without a second thought. Someone apparently had to talk some sense into the idiot, she thought bitterly.

“Cut the crap Tony. I’m not watching you self sabotaging yourself again. Not with Steve”, she stressed with firm eyes and took a hold of the grey jeans as well, pulling them slowly towards her.

Tony’s half hearted grip slipped and he watched as Pepper threw the pants into the corner of the room, disposing of the idea in Tony’s head. Of course. Pepper has known him too long to not look through him like that. She was very much aware of his insecurities and anxiety, which was probably why she was the one that demanded to help him today.

The fed up Alpha scent thickened in the room the longer Tony didn’t  answer her, signaling his inner Omega to finally open his mouth and say something, anything really.

“Shit”, he began. “I’m so messed up, Pep”.

Pepper’s eyes softened at the sight of the genius, who was looking at the wall behind her with a pained look, scent tinting bitterly. “Messed up or not Tony, you deserve to be happy and I can’t take it, you throwing something good away again out of fright”.

A comforting scent reached Tony’s nose, replacing the sour and bitter smell of disappointment as he was softly embraced by the Alpha, the familiar feeling of his friend’s close contact settled his nerves for the moment as he took in the surrounding smell.

Tony didn’t have the heart to depict all the reason she was wrong.

“I will pick something to wear for you tonight and you go shower in the meantime, alright?”, she asked gently.

Tony nodded with a sigh and courtly walked towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

“Be quick, you only have-”, she looked at her watch and yelped as she saw the time. “20 minutes Tony!!”

After a rushed shower Tony got dressed in a flash, taming his dark thick hair and freshening up one last time, while Pepper watched him closely from an armchair next to his bed.

And he had to admit, he was glad Pepper convinced him to wear what she picked out.

Because damn. Tony wasn’t overly vain but he had to admit, the sight in the mirror amazed him to a certain degree.

_He looked like such a proper Omega_

The white dress shirt and the forest green, casual jacket complimented his dark hair beautifully, while also bringing a dash of colour into the mix while the unbuttoned collar screamed ‘claim me’. A true temptation to any Alpha.

The black pants fit perfectly as well and shaped his ass in a way Tony hasn’t seen in some time, his omegan curves highlighted stunningly and in a teasing manner.

Expensive dress shoes covered his feet, the shining leather clearly noticeable to the eyes. And finally the smart black frames on his face finished the look, underlining his deep brown eyes and framing his face lovingly.

He looked like-like such a treat, Tony was even surprised himself he was still capable to look this, well, this pretty.

Pepper was truly a goddess.

“You like it?”, she asked from beside him with a smile on her face.

Tony laughed  with glistening eyes and pulled her from the seat, placing an arm around her waist. “Like? Fuck Pepper I look like you’re about to sell me at an auction. I love it!”

The Alpha chuckled at the man and rolled her eyes fondly

A sudden scent reached the still laughing Omega’s nose, a scent that was imprinted into his very core. One of his pups! And judging by the faint vanilla and earthy traces it was no other than Harley, his Alpha pup.

The genius turned sideways while losing the grasp on Pepper’s waist in the process and promptly caught the eyes of his eldest.

The young Alpha was leaning against the doorframe of his mother’s bedroom, intensely staring at the two adults and especially the dressed up Omega in the middle of the room. A happy scent, he was already able to smell down the hallway a few seconds ago, clouded his mind and making his own instincts react positively.

Yet, his mind was telling him something entirely different.

“Harley”, the Omega grinned. “What do you think of your old ma now?

Well, and what was the young pup supposed to think?

Of course his mother looked beautiful. Always, no matter what he wore, the pup thought immediately. And, yes, Harley would do anything to see his Omega parent happy, anything to see his mother smile. Like he tried to do the past years.

But the thought of that-that Alpha being interested in his mother and even asking him on a date just set his Alpha instincts into rage, something that rarely happened.

It was so damn confusing!

Rogers simply rubbed him the wrong way, only ever making him want to challenge, challenge the older Alpha and show him who’s superior. Sure the pup was painfully aware he would never be able to win against a super soldier Alpha and merely trying should ring his inner alarm bells like crazy, should make him want to retreat with his tail between his legs and hide behind his mother.

However it didn’t. The only thing the Alpha did was spur his inner Alpha side on like crazy, a boiling feeling of anger settling in his stomach with a strong side of possessiveness and the need to protect. Protect his family.

The Omega in the room furrowed his brows at the slight change of pheromones in the air. A hint of sourness slowly tainting his pup in front of him. “Pup?”, he asked worriedly.

Harley’s eyes widened at the sudden question and he quickly regained control of his whirling thoughts while rubbing his hand against his dark blond covered head. “You look fine, I guess?”

“Gee, your talent for compliments are astounding kid”, the mother rolled his eyes lovingly and stared at the suspiciously behaving pup once again. Something had to be wrong?

“Everything alright?”, Tony asked carefully, trying to catch the young Alpha’s eyes.

Harley, though kept his eyes trailed on the ground and only muttered a quick 'Sure’.

Before Tony could say anything else the Alpha beside him tugged at his sleeve. “Tony time’s almost up. You better leave now or else you’ll be late and even though I’m aware you’re used to being late, this isn’t an appointment you should miss”, Pepper said with another tug as she glanced at her shiny watch one more time.

The Omega’s mind stalled, the date, right.

“Let’s go”.

Together the three walked to the elevator, Pepper leading the way with quick steps, her heels noticeably clicking on the ground, a well known sound around the tower.

Harley was slowly strolling behind his mother, avoiding the continuing worried glances the man threw at him.

The elevator ride was rather short, which it always was, thanks to the best technologies available at the courtesy of Tony himself. Though this time it felt dreadingly long, which Tony probably should just blame his rising anxiety for.

When they reached the floor of the common room Pepper wasted no more time and swiftly excited the elevator while taking hold of Harley’s arms in the process, forcing out a fed up “Hey” from the boy. Tony only was able to catch another glimpse of Harley’s hair as they already vanished behind a corner, obviously following loud noises coming from the living room.

And then he saw him.

_Steve_

Standing across from the elevator with a big smile.

-

To say the beginning of the evening was awkward was a total understatement wasn’t quite right.

It was utterly embarrassing and nerve wrecking.

The first thing Steve did when seeing the Omega walk towards him was die a little on the inside. Whatever the man did Steve wouldn’t have thought the Omega could look any more beautiful than he normally did,, but this, the outfit nearly forced the blond into an asthma attack Something he didn’t get since the forties.

Then he hastily pulled out another bouquet from his back, gentle pastel coloured flowers catching Tony’s eyes and making him raise an eyebrow.

“Brave move, Rogers. Trying your luck again with the flower thing”, he commented with a hint of amusement.

The tall Alpha blushed at the words with a nervous laugh, but presented the bouquet to Tony once again regardless. “Well, Nat helped me out this time”.

The Omega chuckled at the reply. Nat, of course. She always meddled with other people’s lives, especially Tony’s at that, though he couldn’t really complain and rather mentally thanked her for keeping his nose snot free.

“You sure seem to need an awful lot of help with courting, Alpha”, Tony playfully challenged and accepted the flowers, their pleasant light smell tickling his nose warmly.

Steve growled lightly at the comment, his inner Alpha not taking lightly to the boldness of the Omega’s comment, for it usually being a threat to his abilities as an Alpha. Still, with Tony it was different he forced to remind himself. The challenge was a part of the brunette, the snarky attitude what made Tony the way he was.

“Just making sure you get the perfect treatment you deserve, Omega”, he replied easily and held out his hand in question. “Shall we go?”

The other man stared at the strong hand in front of him, the hand that has touched him already in the most intimate way. He sighed internally, just wanting it to be over with now and slowly placed his hand onto Steve’s. “Sure, whenever you’re ready”.  

The blond beamed at the acceptance and tenderly grasped the Omega’s hand, leading him towards the elevator once again.

After an uneventful car ride, with Steve driving himself, an unusual sight if you asked Tony since the Alpha preferred using his motorcycle, they arrived at a small, charming looking restaurant on the outskirts of New York.

That said, the Alpha nearly jumped up when he parked the car and hurried to open the door, to run around the vehicle and open the door for the dazed looking Omega staring at the man in wonder.

Damn, that panini head was using those old gentlemen Alpha tricks.

And shamefully it was working on Tony, making him emit a purr in appreciation, a blush quickly covered his cheeks as he reached for the Alpha’s hand once again to be pulled up. No one ever, in his whole goddamn life, went out of his way like this for Tony.

To his surprise the man out of time actually had some game! Who would have thought?

The next minutes seemingly passed in a blur for Tony, the arm now around his waist taking all of his concentration while they entered the restaurant. Warmth and the strong muscles around the man threw him back to the three days they spend together, the familiar grip making pictures appear in his head. Pictures of lust and want.

He heard Steve talk briefly and then he was already pulled forward again, arriving at a small table close to the back of the restaurant shortly after. Then the Alpha released another satisfied rumble and loosened his grip around the genius to pull out the chair on one side of the table.

“Please sit down, Tony”, he said with a soft smile and sparkling eyes.

Tony’s mind needed a few seconds more to process another forthcoming act like that

Those fucking manners, he though in awe. The Omega sat down on the comfortable chair and thanked the man quickly, still feeling his heated cheeks.

And then silence as they sat in front of each other, none being able to seek eye contact in the first minutes. Only saved by a waitress who gave them their menus with a kind smile and took their orders for drinks before vanishing again.

Thankfully for the menu Tony held it in front of his face, trying to concentrate on the words describing the food in the restaurant and avoid awkward small talk. God, he never knew a small booklet could be his saviour when facing Captain America.

Another minute passed in silence, with awkwardness rising exponentially at the table. Steve was getting nervous, he waited so long for this date to happen and now, now that he actually got Tony to agree to come here today his mind was blank. They basically already knew almost everything about each other, spending these past years together as team mates, so what could Steve still ask the man.

Heck, he was even brave enough to wrap his arm around the man a few minutes ago! So why couldn’t his mouth proceed in the same tactful act? Must be the direct eye contact and them sitting in front of each other, no place to hide anything, any emotion or gesture.  

Well, here went nothing.

“So Tony”, the Alpha started carefully. “How are you today?”, mentally cringing at his own question, nothing better came to Steve’s mind. Shit, he used up all of his moves already.

Tony sighed behind the menu and pulled the sheet down a bit to cast a look at the blond in front of him, eyes narrowing at the question. “Since it’s 7pm and I haven’t eating anything this evening, I’d say I’m rather hungry.”

Steve’s smile faltered at the answer as he mentally slapped himself.

Feeling the sweat forming out of pure stress he laughed forcefully and tapped his fingers on the wooden table as if to distract himself. “So...food”, he started anew.

The Omega took in the state of the Alpha in front of him with curiosity, such an unlikely act for someone as stealthy as Steve Rogers, the whole being nervous part. Though, truthfully, Steve has tended to being more anxious those past two weeks and if Tony were to be more self assured he would have guessed he himself must have been one reason for it.

He couldn’t afford thoughts like that regardless.

“Yes, food is very good”, Tony offered with a quick glance towards the blond.

“Uh, I mean have you been here before?”, Steve quickly added with another awkward grimace.

Tony briefly looked around the small place and shook his head as an answer. “Not that I know of, no”.

The Alpha nodded thoughtfully, before a gleam caught his eyes and a small smile began to form on his lips. “You know, the first time I’ve been to this place was back in the forties, though not literally this place since the original restaurant was placed in Brooklyn at that time”.

The Omega was now looking over the menu once more, slowly losing his grip on the sheets and listening to the blond talk about the past. Something he Tony always enjoyed. The animated look in the man’s eyes, the contently tinted scent and the relaxed posture was a sight to behold, making Steve seemingly glow. A glow that people tried to diminish many times before and thankfully haven't succeeded yet.

“I used to come here with Bucky quite a lot since the food is really good and was quite affordable, though not anymore probably because of inflation and the lot”, Steve continued to explain to the Omega, a small smile now gracing the face of the genius in amusement.

Leave it to Steve Rogers to talk about inflation on a date.

“However sometimes I even managed to convince my ma to come along with me, which was quite an act, since she wasn’t the type to eat anywhere other than home”, Steve smiled fondly at the memory. “After she died I never really visited the place again, so when I woke up after, you know, I was a little desperate to just find something that had the ability to link the future to the past other than a few objects”.

Steve now looked up again from his hands tracing patterns on the deep brown wood of the table and looked at the speechless brunette across from the table, who left the menu laying beside his napkin on the table in disinterest.

Tony could only listen with wide eyes.

“So I “googled””, the blond gestured with air quotes. “And stumbled upon the information that the restaurant from over seventy years ago still existed, only on the outskirts of New York.”

The silence that followed Steve’s short story left the table in a small bubble of content, with both of the men wearing a soft smile. A total different to the situation at the beginning. Steve just might have cracked the ice with that.

“Oh I’m sorry for throwing all this at you Tony I just thought-”

“It’s fine Steve”, Tony interrupted the starting apology in a flash, not wanting the Alpha to be caught in such a moment. “I like listening to your old man stories even if it’s hard to believe”, he offered with honest eyes, a grin prominent on his face. The fresh, sweet scent of serenity underlined the Omega’s feelings and simultaneously eased the Alpha’s mind.

A moment later the waitress returned to their table with the drinks and took their food orders at the same time. The beta beamed at the two men at the table, obviously having noticed who she was serving tonight and by the looks of it the night was quite serious. A date she giggled internally as she wrote down the orders for the two heroes.

After she left again with a noticeable skip in her steps the two started another conversation, the previous story having helped them loosen up and continue talking like usual.

Stories about a few latest missions, new Avenger’s equipment Tony was working on currently and their friends, both soon forgot about the fact they were on an actual date and rather kept speaking freely. Like they haven’t really in the past weeks.

Yet, when the food arrived and Steve happily asked the Omega if he wanted to try his meal Tony was brought back to reality.

The reality of the date they were currently having. The date he planned on finishing quickly.

_And fuck_

He totally strayed away from everything, wrapped up by Steve’s usual sweetheart act and their previous friendship. The bitter taste of realization spread in his mouth and the man had to put down his cutlery for a second to not be swallowed up by overwhelmingness.

Steve raised an eyebrow at the unanswered question and watch the silently panicking Omega perplexed. Did he say something wrong? He scented the air questionably and noticed a shift from Tony’s side of the table. Weird.

“You don’t have to try it Tony! I just thought I’d offer, you know how Alphas like to provide”, he tried to explain, hoping to receive some sort of smile, an assurance that everything was alright, though, what he got in return quickly shocked him.

“This was a mistake”, the Omega stated simply with his eyes trained on his plate.

“What are you talking about?” the Alpha answered with furrowed eyebrows and confusion written all over his face.

Tony placed down his hands in his lap. “This. The date. Whatever you’re trying to do here today with all your Alpha manners and shit.”

The look on Steve’s face said it all, the unexpectedness, the disbelief and, deeply buried, the sadness. He couldn’t understand the Omega in any way that moment, nothing came to his mind that would explain the reasons the man across from him apparently had to consider this date, which had been slowly getting more enjoyable after they finally started talking comfortably to each other, a mistake.

Before the Alpha could even react to the striking words, open his mouth to ask Tony to elaborate, the Omega was already talking again.

“It’s fucking obvious Steve! You and me, we just don’t fit, it’s- I’m not made out to be a proper mate”, Tony quickly forced out with eyes downcast. “You can’t be that ignorant not to see it. Which is why we shouldn’t be here right now, pretending this date could evolve into something else, something unspeakably stupid.”

The Omega sighed deeply while fidgeting with his hands in his lap, the nervousness getting to him, the fact that he finally spoke out loud what was the issue. That he finally confronted the confused Alpha. He should have done it sooner, he blamed himself internally, if he hadn’t agreed on this damn forsaken date everything would have been easier.

No, screw that, he never should have had sex with Steve in the first place.

_Shit he totally called this_

His scent was probably reeking of regret that moment.

“You’re you and I’m me. I don’t want to mess this up, mess you up, like I did in the past. The friendship we have should be enough, this way no one can get hurt, you can find a ‘perfect’, non damaged Omega, for you to smother with all those Alpha manners and gestures. And I can go back to-”.

“TONY!”, Steve cut through the rambling with a sudden booming voice. “God, what are you even talking about?”

Tony looked up at the outburst, eyes now trained on the other man for the first time since he started talking, the dominant scent flooding his nose and making him dizzy for a split second. Alpha anger in fact.

“I thought you were a genius, but honestly, you’re acting like such an idiot.”

Okay what? The Omega wanted to open his mouth to reject the idea but the Alpha cut him to it once again.

“First of all ‘perfect’ Omega? I’m pretty sure such an old timer ideal shouldn’t come from someone who calls himself a futurist, Tony. And damaged? You seem very much intact to me”, Steve explained with a pointed look.

“No, that’s not what I meant with-”

“I can only speak for myself but I thought we’d actually fit well together. We’ve been friends for years now, even though we had a bad start, and then we spent your heat together which just-just felt so right”, he continued with face full of honesty. “Every time I see you my inner Alpha feels like howling, wanting to cover you in my scent so no one can doubt that you belong to me, that you’re my Omega. Your heat just intensified those instincts which is why I can’t ignore them anymore.”

Couldn’t Tony see it himself? The raw and intense instincts Steve acted on around him? The situation with Harley was the perfect example of an Alpha trying to impress an Omega and not backing down no matter what, even if it was just a pup challenging him.

“Steve”, Tony forced out desperately. “If it’s because of us spending my heat together than that’s quite normal for Alphas, the feeling of possessiveness and such.”

“No, damn it Tony! I’ve liked you for years now! My feelings have nothing to do with your heat, I’ve been pining for so long at this point now and until a few weeks ago I thought you’d be unreachable for an Alpha like me!” Steve was now gripping the table forcefully, the conversation weighing down on him, food now totally forgotten on the table.

The Omega couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Steve got it all wrong, he wasn’t the one untouchable but the Alpha clearly was. Has Steve ever looked into a mirror?

Not wanting to discuss that aspect further Tony tried out something else, anything at this point to get the Alpha to understand. Stubborn as he was. “I have two kids Steve, I can’t only think about myself. I’m not that selfish, not when it comes to my pups. They’re all I have and I, under any circumstances, can’t put them through another failed mating of their mother.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows doubtfully. “Another failed mating? When did you- when were you ever-”

“Twelve years ago, after Peter was born”, Tony breathed out, staring at the cold food in front of him, memories from his past swimming in his head, clouding his scent in sorrow. It never meant to get to this point, the point of him having to tell Steve about his past relationships and especially how his pups came to be.

Though, the questioning look from across bore through the man with a sting and he obviously had no other choice.

“Not many people know, probably only a handful at best, which I intended from the start. So you’re probably aware that I got pregnant with Harley when I was only twenty, still in college working on my second phd and trying to wrangle the remains of Stark Industries after my parents passed two year earlier. It wasn’t planned obviously, not the right timing at all and besides that I wasn’t even in a proper relationship during that time”, Tony explained slowly with a grimace, ot daring to cast one look at the other man.

“I wouldn’t even say it was a friends with benefits sort of relationship since the Alpha and I weren’t even friends, just lab acquaintances that worked together one the rare occasion. Anyway, we had sex a couple times and it was all good, peachy even and not complicated with feelings or some shit. So yeah, I wasn’t on birth control, since it’s not needed outside of a heat and I never planned on spending my heat with that Alpha anyway.”

Tony begged innerly that Steve wouldn’t judge him too much after he finished his story. Many Alphas wouldn’t hesitate to slutshame him cruelly due to the conception of Harley, old notion still firmly set inside their heads that an Omega shouldn’t have sex outside of a mating.

Though when Tony looked up Steve was only watching him with curious eyes and mouth set into a firm line, clearly waiting for him to continue.

“Yeah obviously we did end up fucking during my heat and only a few weeks later I was undoubtedly pregnant and feeling like my world was falling apart. I told him regardless, not wanting to keep such an information from the father and it went as expected.”

Tony could still feel the icy gaze of the Alpha as he informed him of his pregnancy, how he dropped the files in his hands and charged at him with dominance overthrowing the scent in the room. It wasn’t something the genius liked to remember.

“So yeah, basically he yelled at me to get rid of it, that a child would ruin his oncoming career. He didn’t want to do anything with it and kept blaming me for not taking birth control like ‘every Omega should be on at all times’. His words not mine”, Tony said with a shrug.

The sudden low growl from Steve made him look up for another split second. The Alpha was clearly internally cursing out the statement, scent of anger rising quickly.

Tony tried to not let it faze him though, he still wasn’t finished.

“Nine months later, after not giving a shit about the fucker’s opinion, Harley was born, smallest cutest Alpha still to date”, the Omega smiled fondly.

“Then roughly one and half years later, now with me working at the company full time with the help of Pepper everything changed once again when I met Andrew during a business meeting with another company. We hit it off quite quickly and before I could think about it we went on dates and all those couply things.”

_Andrew_

God, was it a long time ago. The only actual serious relationship Tony ever had in his adult life.

“He didn’t care I already had a pup, even liked Harley a lot and when we started dating became a proper Alpha figure for Harley to look up to, something I never could be. Though, when time went on his expectations of me changed. He demanded me to stay home, kept insisting Pepper was better at handling Stark Industries by herself and that I should be true to my Omega nature”, the bitter taste in Tony’s mouth now returned and his scent spiked with silent rage.

The other Alpha at the table reacted similarly, gripping the table even tighter and Tony could have sworn he heard a crack. But before Steve could open his mouth Tony continued.

“Turns out he had rather old fashioned ideas of Omegas and he tried to force me to be a ‘perfect house omega’. I was already pregnant with Peter during that time, which just spurred him on even more until the point he dared to use his Alpha voice to forbid me from entering my lab. Rhodey and Pepper thankfully stepped in and kicked him out right before Peter was born”, Tony sighed tiredly at the memory.

He regretted ever meeting that dickhead. Still, without him he wouldn’t have Peter and he was so damn thankful for his second pup.

“What a sad fucking excuse of an Alpha”, the words of Steve sounded through the room, anger and ferocity present in only one mere sentence.   

The Omega’s mind slightly calmed at the statement, Steve wasn’t an Alpha like Andrew.

“Never heard of him again, I actually think Pepper successfully managed to sue him, the goddess she is”, the genius laughed lightly.

“However the damage was done nonetheless. I had two pups who grew up without their father and Harley took it even worse, the Alpha figure in his life being ripped from him once again. Both of them are as clingy as they are because I couldn’t offer them more. offer them a real family. And as you noticed Harley still doesn’t really know how to act as an Alpha even though he’s already fourteen. And that all because of me.”

It was true the situation a week ago wouldn’t have happened between Steve and Harley if the young pup would have learned from the beginning how to interact with other older Alphas and especially Alphas in contact with his mother.

Tony could only blame himself.

The silence that followed his story made him nervous, hoping Steve would understand now. Tony just wasn’t an Omega someone would want to mate.

Yet, nothing like that happened and the scent in the air changed from anger to a sweet comforting smell. Then a broad hand suddenly reached across the table and finally settled down on the Omega’s own right hand, the warmth that followed feeling pleasant.

Steve was touching him, holding his hand and tracing his thumb across the tanned skin.

The smile that greeted Tony when he looked up took, truthfully, his breath away. The blond Alpha didn’t look disgusted or like he wanted to end this date at this point. Even though Tony hoped the Alpha would realize this was a mistake, he was also kinda glad the man was smiling at him now.

A smile that made Tony’s head swoon.

“Thank you for telling me, Tony”, Steve started. “I understand why you’re so wary of dating anyone now. I just- my feelings they haven’t changed, I still feel the way I feel and I hope you understand that nothing could convince me you’re not fit to be with me.”

“But the pups, I don’t want them to suffer like-”

Steve squeezed his hand making the Omega lose his words. “The only reason we’re here today is because of your pup. Peter was the one helping me give you the courting gift, he told me the entry code to the lab.”

_He what_

Tony’s mind tried to process the information. His pup, Peter, helped an Alpha to court his mother just, just like that? So that can only mean that he must have accepted the presence of the Alpha in Tony’s life and that just stunned the man.

Peter wasn’t one to just let anyone close to his mother as clingy as he was.

“Your pup must be okay with us dating or he wouldn’t have helped me like that, which means you don’t have to feel guilt in any way. You deserve to life your own life outside from your kids. It’s nothing shameful, Tony”, the blond carefully explained with another gentle rub to Tony’s hand.

“I- I don’t know, Steve”, the Omega muttered unsure. Now this, this wasn’t working out at all how Tony planned it.

The screech of a chair could be heard as the Alpha tried to move closer, leaning over the table and gently gripping the small hand in his. Now was the time to ask Tony. He just hoped the man finally understood his sincere intention.

“Omega, Tony, I would be the happiest man if you would agree to repeat this night and many more like this in the future.”

Tony’s eyes widened as his mind tried to wrap around the proposition. He was just so confused now!

“We can take it slow, you can set the pace. Just let us try it, don’t claim it as impossible before we even tried it. I’ve liked you for so long now and I’d be the happiest man if I could prove it to you.”

The Alpha was looking at him with hopeful eyes clearly waiting on an answer. And Tony, well, his mind was in pieces. One part of himself screamed at him to run and hide, not worthy enough to date the Alpha and far too messed up to be the Omega mate of someone like Captain America.

God, the public omegan society would riot at such a thought, him dating the image of perfection.

Though the other part of him, mainly his Omega nature, was purring at the words, instincts of presenting his neck for mating and offering himself up to a strong Alpha like that. It stirred that part of him on, the thought of being able to proudly wear a mating bite from Steve Rogers on his neck. And ideally being filled with another pup.

_Shit, this was the heat situation all over again!_

The rising tension of a missing answer filled the table and Tony was innerly close to a panicking once again.

However, wasn’t it worth a try? As a scientist himself he always swore to try every possibility before coming to a conclusion and were relationships really that different? If he looked at it like a thesis he already knew what to do to get a scientifically reliable evaluation.

So, really, there was only one way to find out.

Tony already damned himself if this would turn out being a mistake, but his mind was set now regardless.

“You better prove it then, Alpha”, he looked up with a nervous grin.

The smile he got in return was totally worth his answer.

-

The continued in a lighter manner from then on, though, they kept the conversations casual, having had too much of deep and personal stories for one day. The topics again differed from their work, comments about the food, which was now rather cold but still enjoyable nonetheless, and occasionally Tony threw in some funny stories about his pups.

Tony was pleasantly surprised how much he enjoyed the friendly exchange and the light flirting going on. And the best part, his head felt lighter, the nagging feeling of having to let Steve down and end the date now gone.

Yeah, maybe talking about things did make everything easier.

Steve, for his part, couldn’t stop looking at the Omega, who now seemed to hold himself differently than before. More open, not as guarded and seemingly enjoying the night. The blond wanted to howl, he couldn’t believe Tony actually took a chance on them. Now it was the Alpha’s turn to not make him regret it, to make him see it could work out between them.

And, god, did he try already. It all started with light touches, nothing major, just a brush against Tony’s hand after they were done eating. The warmth from the Omega’s hand tingled on his skin, like small fireworks lightening themselves up whenever the pair touched.

It was exhilarating the Alpha’s instincts to no end.

The beautiful Omega silently provoked him, the now pleasant, content smell from the man, which replaced the anxiety ridden smell, was tickling his nose in the most teasing manner and he had to stop himself from sniffing loudly every few seconds.  

So it was no surprise that a few, or maybe quite a lot, compliments slipped out here and there. Words as ‘pretty’, ‘sweet’ and ‘breathtaking’ joined the Alpha’s sentences easily and gladly didn’t throw Tony off but even got him to blush faintly a few times.

And Tony’s blush? Steve couldn’t get enough of it.

Slowly the night came to an end though as they finished their drinks and Steve paid for everything, much to Tony’s demise who kept on insisting ‘I’m way richer than you, let me pay you Alpha brute!’.

The blond laughed but shook his head stubbornly. “It’s our first date, Tony. It wouldn’t be very mannerly to let my date, whom I invented here, pay the bill.”

The Omega grumbled a bit but accepted in the end, not wanting to cause a scene and letting the Alpha act on his providing instincts.

The car ride home was spent in comfortable silence. Tony was leaning against the window, eyes dropping every few minutes, the tiredness noticeable and seeping into his mind more and more. Steve was concentrating on the road but kept stealing glances towards the Omega every few minutes, the sheer cuteness from a sleepy Tony being too inviting not to look.

Sleepy Tony was the embodiment of cute, closely followed by his own pups who must have inherited that specific genetic aspect.

When they reached their home Steve parked the car in the garage once again and got out of the vehicle quickly to open the door for Tony once more. After all the date wasn’t over yet and the Alpha loved acting around the Omega like that, his instincts guiding him.

The sleepy man thanked Steve with a quiet mutter and tried to stand up, but before he could think about it a hand reached for his arm and he was hoisted up into a standing position, eyes blinking perplexed.

_Steve the-_

The Alpha just grinned sheepishly at him. “You looked like you could need a hand?”

“I have two working hands”, he looked at him unimpressed. Though, innerly the Omega was whining at having such a thoughtful Alpha.

The other man rubbed his head awkwardly and tried to say something to back up his intention but was spared by the Omega.

“It’s fine. Thank you, Alpha”, Tony commented and pat the Alphas chest like a praise before walking towards the elevator located in the garage, leaving a trail of sweet omegan scent behind him.

Steve’s face burned lightly, ears getting read at the remark. “Omega”, he grumbled lowly _._ He hurried after the other man after locking the car and came to a stop beside Tony, waiting on the elevator to arrive.

The elevator soon arrived with Jarvis greeting them, informing Tony of the well being of his pups at the same time as they stepped into the device. The ride upwards was again spent in silence but this time not as comfortable before and rather like something tense was in the air.

A tingling tension that made both men heat up and look at anything but each other.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling the presence of the Omega beside him, affecting him strongly with the thickening sweet pheromones in the close space. The sweet, sweet smell Steve was able to smell once before. Innerly he growled wanting to just claim, take and possess. The Omega was so easily getting to him.

Next to the Alpha the Omega was in a similar state, the act of the Alpha before making the genius swallow. The whole Alpha act just got to him, which, yeah, was simple biology, but Steve was affecting him differently. So much more intense. The heat in the elevator was getting close to unbearable as Tony inhaled another dose of potent Alpha pheromones.

“Tony I think-”

The blond was cut off, brunette Omega now in front of him with a grin and leaning closer. The lips that met his were warm, soft and oh so inviting. Forgetting about whatever he was trying to say the Alpha quickly wrapped an arm around the shorter male, let out a growl and accepted the kiss. Quickly taking over he opened his mouth, letting his tongue trace the full lips of the Omega in his arms and silently asking for entrance which the genius gladly allowed.

Kissing has never been as great as this, Tony thought pleasantly.

A whine escaped the Omega, the Alpha’s mouth swallowing it up right away and pressing his tongue more forceful against the other one. Both men stood in the middle of the elevator, Steve tightly holding onto the other’s hips, Tony tracing his hands across the Alpha’s muscular chest and pheromones interwinding with each other.

It really was like Tony’s heat once again.

Suddenly the elevator came to a stop, though not fazing the pair one bit. “Sir, since you’re getting intimate with Captain Rogers I have taken the freedom and stopped at the Captain’s floor, since yours is currently occupied by your pups”, Jarvis voice sounded off as both broke apart with a sigh.

Tony smiled at the thoughtful AI and gripped Steve’s hand firmly, pulling him along out of the elevator. “Thanks J! Way to think ahead.”

“It’s part of my algorithm you have programmed yourself, Sir”, the AI answered, sounding as sassy as artificial intelligence could. Tony laughed lightly. “Don’t tell anyone we're back yet and especially not my kids.”

With that the Omega kept walking through the living room on, clearly steering for Steve’s bedroom. The Alpha was gazing at the determined looking man and grinned lightly while releasing another purr. Such a thoughtful Omega he had.

As they reached the bedroom Tony turned around swiftly and threw his arms around the blond once more with a wicked smile. “You remember my heat, Alpha?”, he purred in Steve’s ear and gave the lobe a small teasing lick. “Remember how you fucked me good, took care of me so nicely, such a caring Alpha you are.”

The other man shivered at the memory and placed his hands on the Omega’s hips, squeezing the skin slightly and growling into the Omega’s ear, scent clouding his mind. The scent of Omega sweetness. Though his mind kept screaming at him for another reason, clearing the blur for one second.

Didn’t they want to move this whole thing at a slow pace?

“Tony, aren’t we- aren’t we moving a little fast? We said we wanted to-”, the word got stuck in his throat as the Omega began kissing his neck and nibbling the skin, leaving wet hot bites in its way.

The Omega moaned loudly, feeling slick escaping his hole and rubbing his growing erection against Steve’s leg, relishing in the simple pleasure it brought him. “Alpha”, he started and traced a hand up the man’s head, gripping his soft hair and making him look downwards into Tony’s eyes. “We already had sex you buffon, there’s no moving slow in that department.”

Steve’s eyes lit up at the words and who was he to complain?

Quickly he hoisted up the Omega into his arms and walked through the door of his bedroom, all while keeping a firm grip on the round ass in his hands. As soon as the door closed Steve placed the whining Omega down on his soft mattress, now looking down at the whimpering figure with a smirk.

God, he could never get enough of seeing Tony like that.

Ready to be wrecked, ready to be taken.

“Get your clothes off, Omega”, Steve ordered with another growl, already working on loosening the buckle of his own pants, not wanting to wait any longer to feel the blissful skin skin on skin contact to match their mixing pheromones in the air.

Tony presented his neck at the slight use of the Alpha voice and moaned out in want and lust. Head resting on the bedding and throat including scent glands in perfect view for the Alpha, he stared at the man beneath his lashes with a loose grin. “Okie dokie, Alpha.”

With that Tony undressed in flash, pulling his expensive jacket and shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. His shoes were next which he just kicked off without any regard, pants following in a flash. Just like that he was left in his underwear, panting breathlessly and looking back at the now naked Alpha in front of him.

And, huh, someone was excited.  

Steve’s thick long cock was proudly standing up already, head glistening with precum and Tony was nearly drooling at the sight. Yeah, Steve certainly wasn’t small and the Omega just loved that. Slowly he sat up and moved closer not retracting his eyes for one moment, while he could feel the blond’s gaze on him.

As he reached the foot of the bed, right in front of the grinning, tall Alpha who now firmly fisted his cock in his hands, he reached out with a whine. His Omega instincts went wild once again.

“May I, Alpha?”, Tony asked, biting his lip and looking up at the purring Alpha.

And the Alpha, well, he wished he could imprint the image of a cock begging Tony into his mind, because this, this just threw a damn lot of his fantasies at him. The Omega looked eternal, big brown eyes blinking up at him, lips already bitten raw and bulge obvious in his small underwear. It was a lot to take in.

“Go ahead, Omega”, Steve nodded and grasped the base of his cock tighter, moving forward.

Tony didn’t wait one second and promptly licked across the glistening head, tasting the precum on his tongue, something he didn't get to do last time. Then he slowly lowered his mouth around the whole tip, moving his lips and tongue in a massaging manner. His hands travelled up the firm, muscled thighs of the Alpha and  finally settled on the base. With a tight grip he losened the Alpha’s own hands from around the cock and placed his around the girth instead, moving his hands up and down in a steady motion.

Like that several minutes passed with Tony trying to lower his head more and more down the thick cock, though, at one point he choked, this length simply being too overwhelming for him all at once. Hands in his brown locks kept him going, tracing through his strands and lightly tugging which got the Omega to emit a few moans of his own, joining the noises the Alpha made in the room.

Still, even though Steve would have loved staying like this, feeling the hot mouth around his cock, sweet tongue massaging the underside of so hotly, he still wanted to try something before he finally climaxed. He tugged on Tony’s hair once again and slowly pulled his head off from his dick, earning a confused look at the action.

“What the? Steve you haven’t cum yet!”, Tony exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. The Alpha was so into it, so what happened?

Steve smiled at the thoughtfulness. “I wanted to try something.”

“And what would that be?”

The Alpha began to blush lightly, god, he’s never done that before but it’s been a prominent fantasy of his for a long time now. “I’m going to lie down and then you sort of get on top of me but facing the other way, of course only if that’s alright with you.”

It took Tony a moment but then he erupted into light laughter. “You could have just said you wanted to do the 69-position.”

Steve quickly got into position, head on the pillow and hands placed on his stomach, waiting for Tony and ignoring his throbbing dick for now. The cool sheets beneath him felt pleasant on his heated skin, making him relax even more into the bedding.

Only moments later the scent of Omega slick reached his nose as a familiar, round ass was shoved into his face. And oh damn. The Omega positioned himself above the Alpha, facing his oozing cock and presenting his still clothed hole to the Alpha’s face. It was just like Steve always imagined it would be like and so much more at the same time. The scent, the thick smell of just Tony, his sweet slick, covered him seemingly and the Alpha looked on in a blissful state.

God, he needed his face to move closer, tasting the sweet creature above him just like he did during Tony’s heat. He needed a constant reminder of the Omega’s slick.

The Omega was catching his breath above the blond for a split second, the concentrated scent clouding his mind and the presence of the Alpha’s stare behind him making him emit another whimper. However he had something else to take care of. Leaning downwards even more, presenting in a typical omegan way, Tony took the hot, stiff cock into his hands once again, taking note of the pulsing erection and precum dripping head, teasing him to no end.

He needed to taste again, the salty traces of Steve, that just oozed dominance and Alpha.

Out of instincts he licked across the head once more and moaned at the godly taste. Quickly he lowered his hot mouth down the length, gotten used to Steve’s sheer size a bit. The position now mirrored the previous one. Tony moaning around the Alpha’s cock, spit sliding down and pooling at the base while he listened to the man moan from behind him, a few growls and grunts slipping out here and there.

However, a sudden ripping sound disturbed the sucking Omega shortly as he left out a mewl of confusion.

And then he felt it, the cold air now brushing his wet hole.

“Ahhh, Alpha”, he whimpered at the sensation.

That damn brute of an Alpha ripped his underwear apart! His fucking underwear.

“You’re doing so well my sweet Omega, presenting your hole so sweetly. Wanting to make me keep you like this”, Steve breathed out with a satisfied grin and gripped the wet cheeks with firm hands.

The next moment Tony completely lost trace of his thoughts as a hot breath covered his dripping hole, a moan being the only thing Tony could let out at the sensation. The forceful lick that followed the intrusion only spurred him on more. Mindlessly he bucked up against the willing face behind him and massaged the dick in his mouth even more intensely.

That Alpha certainly had some moves.

Steve was in heaven. Truly the taste that flooded his mouth and the scent clocking his nose as his tongue licked into the inviting hole in front of him, were intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough.

After a while he slowly added a finger into the hole, lapping around it and pumping it in with steady trusts, whines and moans being the only thing reaching his ears as the Omega quivered above him. And, fuck did the Omega know how to suck cock. The blond trusted upwards into the tight throat and buried his face against the ass once again.

He was close already, so fucking close.

Tony was in a familiar state, the combined pheromones acting like a drug and spurring him on to the edge. “I’m close, Alpha”, he admitted with another mewl as he pulled off from the thick cock for a second.

Steve chuckled from behind him and trusted his three fingers against the Omega’s prostate firmly, forcing another moan from Tony’s mouth. “Keep sucking, I’m close too, Omega”, he ordered lightly.

With that Tony got back to lowering his head down the thick Alpha girth, getting lost in the sensation of being finger fucked and close to the edge.

A few seconds later Steve’s grunts got louder, muffled moans sounding through the room.

And then, then he suddenly gripped the ass in front of his face tightly, burying his tongue against the wet rim once again as he saw white flash in front of his eyes. Dick spurting out hot wet seed and Alpha snarling at the holy sensation of Tony milking his dick dry, taking his cum all in, an obvious claim on the Omega.

As Tony’s mouth filled with hot cum, the sensation of the salty taste on his tongue and tongue playing with his rim while fingers teased his prostate, he let out a loud muffled moan. The feeling of stars erupting behind his close eyes throbbing throughout his whole body, making his body warm up hotly as white cum spurted out of his own dick and collapsing against the body beneath him.

A few minutes passed with heavy breathing sounding through the dark room. Both men tried to catch their breaths, being exhausted from the sheer blissful orgasms both just experimented.

Sex with Steve Rogers sure wasn’t boring, Tony thought tiredly and sighed against the man’s thigh. He was so damn tired now.

Strong arms then hoisted him up and turned the Omega around carefully. Tony came face to face with a sweetly grinning Alpha. And if it weren’t for the drying slick on Steve’s chin Tony would have bought the innocent look the blond was wearing once again.

But Tony could never be fooled again. This man certainly wasn’t innocent.

Captain America was freaking kinky.

“You okay?”, Steve asked the sweet Omega in his arms.

A small smile graced Tony’s lips. “Tired”, he mumbled before a yawn came out of his mouth.

With that Steve quickly placed Tony down on the duvet beside him, placing the blanket over the tiredly watching Omega before spooning up behind him, right arm circling the man’s waist and face close to Tony’s brown locks. Sighing into the pleasant smelling hair Steve couldn’t stop the constant grin on his face.

Tony huffed at the position, not really having thought anything else of the Alpha next to him. Though the warm presence close to him and the strong arms over his waist with the thick Alpha scent in the air quickly calmed his mind down and lulled him to sleep even more so.

“Goodnight, Tony.”

“Night, Steve.”

This was the second time he had sex with the Alpha in less than two weeks.

Though this time he couldn’t seem to find any regret flooding his mind. With that comforting thought Tony fell into a peaceful slumber with Steve by his side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> (Btw couldn't help myself at the end with the smut :))
> 
> What do you think about Tony's past?  
> And how will the pups react when finding out about Tony getting more serious with Steve? 
> 
> Next chapter will feature the pups and clarify why Peter even helped Steve in the first place. 
> 
> Oh, one more thing! Is it obvious that English isn't my first language??? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve spend the morning after together in bed, not as innocently as the Omega would have thought at the beginning. 
> 
> Yeah, Tony was fucked, in more ways than one. 
> 
> His pups, Harley and Peter are, as usually, up to no good making Tony realize how little time he has spend lately with them all while the bunch is trying to manage a chaotic breakfast with the other team members. 
> 
> Also Steve might learn how scary an Omega pup can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, yayyy! Sorry guys but at the moment I have a lot of exams coming up all while I'm planning to switch universities and my major. 
> 
> So I'm pretty stressed at the moment which explains why I'm updating so late. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me tho!!!

The next morning Tony awoke drowsy, lying on a harder mattress than he was used to and feeling a warm pressure behind him pressed up to his backside. The presence of a heavy arm weighted down his side, caging the Omega’s body in, the firm grip on his waist making the genius frown lightly out of surprise. 

_What the hell happened yesterday?_

Blinking open his sleep ridden eyes carefully the man came face to face with bright rays of sunlight streaming through the tall windows facing the bed. And, shit, bright, fucking bright. Who the hell let the curtains open before going to sleep?  

The Omega cursed inwardly, waiting on his exhausted eyes to adjust to the ungodly brightness seeping into the room and right onto the bed. 

A few seconds later Tony managed to look out of the windows without wincing at the light every time he merely blinked and finally noticed the great city skyline of New York, the many skyscrapers and their windows glimmering in the early morning rays of light. A view, Tony was sure, you could only take in like that from the Avengers tower. One reason he and Pepper designed the tower with a certain height in the middle of Manhattan, wanting to experience a dash of freedom and tranquility in a busy and stressful city.

And taking in the breathtaking view Tony wasn’t sure if he ever appreciated his home like that before, in all the years he has lived in the tower now. 

Though, then suddenly a scent reached his nose and simultaneously making his insides warm up, a content feeling washed over him and forced a small purr out of his mouth, startling him in the process lightly. _That scent._ He was familiar with it, gotten more familiar with it over the past two weeks to be precise. 

_Steve_

Just like that everything from the previous day came rushing back to the Omega. The date, the Alpha’s mannerism, his own confession about his past, Steve not backing down even then and finally, the night they spend together. He had sex with Steve fucking Rogers, Captain America, once again! Tony winced at the realization and damned his horny Omega brain consequently. 

That traitor! His instincts just couldn’t act normal around the Alpha once, could they? Inwardly cursing his biology Tony squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face the reality of his actions and one side of him already planning how to flee without the man behind him noticing. 

What was he supposed to do now? He was plainly aware that all of this was his fault, like usually. He was the one that kissed Steve in the elevator, which brought the following actions on and landed him in the bed of the respected Alpha. A very comfortable bed he noted. 

Steve even asked if they should proceed in such a pace, even was as considerate to stop Tony’s actions in the heat of the moment. Which, according to the sad truth and Tony’s past experience, not every Alpha would do. 

Steve was just so caring, something Tony wasn’t used to regarding his love interests. Not like there were lots the last years but still, the Omega got wind of countless stories about the forceful nature of Alphas, the reason they couldn’t just stop in the mids of getting it on with an Omega. Instincts the infamous excuse of any Alpha. 

Not Steve though and maybe the realization, the fact that the blond didn’t just take without any further concern for his partner, was what spurred Tony’s nature on with a swarm of horny omegan thoughts taking his usual logical brain hostage. 

The damn Alpha brute just turned him on to no end, like no one ever has before. 

The part of Tony which wanted to leave quickly, erase any trace of him ever stepping a foot into the man’s bedroom and hide for the rest of his pathetic life to contemplate his embarrassing actions in peace was screaming at him, not doubt there. However, the part that was still loudly purring due to the strong scent engulfing him and the warm presence against his back that grounded him, close to pulling him back to sleep, somehow overpowered any similar reaction from the last time he woke up in the same bed as Steve. 

Besides, Natasha wasn’t even home, a mission in France occupying her time at the moment, so where was he supposed to run to? Pepper was out of question, being busy with Stark Industries relations, which reminded Tony of the heaps of unfinished projects strews around his lab just waiting for him. He sighed at the reminder, yeah, neglected work would kick him in the butt sooner or later. The one doing the kicking being Pepper at that. 

Clearly seeing an Alpha wasn’t good for his career.

_Wait_

Tony’s brain took a double take at the implication, the small confession. ‘Seeing an Alpha’, he really just thought of Steve like that, like it was already official, like the blond was already his Alpha. And what the fuck? Now he was completely sure, his brain has lost its function. This couldn’t be normal, shouldn’t be normal or how he should behave after one date with the man! 

One date and the Alpha already got to him. No, screw that, Steve has gotten to him since the day the Avengers officially moved into the tower. 

Tony was just hopeless. 

Letting out another sign the Omega rubbed his sleep affected balled fists against his tired eyes, trying to clear his head and distract himself from the confusing situation. 

“What are you sighing at?”The sudden deep voice ripped the Omega from his exasperation and painfully pulled him back to reality, the situation he got himself into.  

The blond man behind him moved abruptly, tightening his arm around the Omega’s waist, who let out a slight squeak at the gesture, and peeked over Tony’s shoulder, angling his face as to look at the genius’ face. A  strain due to their position, but the Alpha was curious nonetheless. He had to check on the Omega’s distress, had to see if the smaller man was alright. 

Tony, still having his balled fists in front of his face, grimaced at the sudden intensified pressure against his side and the pair of blue eyes trained on his face. Too soon, fuck, he thought the man would be asleep longer, leaving enough time for Tony to calm down. 

But, yeah, apparently Steve just couldn’t be a team player for once. 

The low rumble of the Alpha now complemented the slight purrs of the Omega, a rising amount of pheromones in the room now spurring both of their instincts on. Alpha wanting to protect and Omega wanting to cuddle up against the Alpha’s side, creating their own bubble of safety. 

Tony sighed another time and slowly retraced his fists from his face, blinking slowly at the bright light in the room one again and glancing at the perplexed Alpha peeking over his shoulder. “It’s nothing”, he answered finally, voice quiet and still rough from the night prior. 

The Alpha raised an eyebrow at the statement, looking as ridiculous as ever with the bed head he was sporting, blond hair sticking up in every direction. Tony couldn’t help the small grin that grew on his face at the sight of the blond, trying to look all serious but getting betrayed by his surprisingly cute appearance. 

Even with all the muscles, the all over Alpha seriousness and the concentrated look in his eyes the man still managed to threw Tony off with a whole new facade of him. 

_Steve Rogers was adorable_

The grin grew wider on his face as the Omega tried to wrap his brain around his morning discovery. Oh how he wished he could take a picture of the man right now. Well, he could always ask Jarvis to do so but that would just come off as plain creepy and Tony wasn’t creepy just noisy most of the time. 

At the same time Steve tried to understand the range of emotions the Omega was currently going through. He woke up smelling a strain of bitterness beside him coming off the genius in waves ever so often accompanied by a few omegan purrs here and there. 

And now Tony went from looking embarrassed and bashful, hiding behind his hands -a look Steve secretly treasured but would never under any circumstances admit to- to wickedly grinning back at him with soft eyes. 

Omegas, Steve mentally noted, confusing him since the forties. 

At least Tony didn’t run off this time, the Alpha gleefully took in. It was an improvement from the last time they spend the night together, when Steve got stirred awake by his instincts howling at him and the stabbing pain in his chest making him feel the absence of his heat mate. 

Yeah, waking up in a warm bed beside the Omega felt much better than waking up with throbbing pain warning him of having lost his Omega. 

‘His Omega’, Steve smiled at the thought. It sounded so fitting, so perfect, suiting Tony just right. 

“Now what are you smiling at?”, the voice of the brown haired man asked suspiciously. 

“It’s nothing”, Steve answered immediately, casting a cheeky look at the Omega with a strained neck. Yeah, the position they were in really wasn’t made for holding a conversation. 

Tony’s eyes grew wide at the clearly mocking words, apprehending his own answer form just a few minutes ago. Cancel adorable Steve Rogers, that Alpha was evil, using Tony’s own words against him, the slick bastard. Though if nothing else the Omega was pretty amused at the challenging Alpha and turned around in the man’s arm to get a good look at the mischievous face. 

In the process of turning the Omega managed, like the graceful person Tony was, to turn widely and ultimately rub up against the Alpha’s crotch. Which was, hard, rock hard. The blond let out a low grumble at the contact and Tony could feel heat rushing to his cheeks, pheromones spiking at the sudden wave of pleasure. 

Leave it to Tony to turn the situation sexual once more. 

“Shit, sorry Alpha”, he tried to apologize and, well, wrong choice of words. 

Hearing the unmistakable title coming from the Omega’s voice as the pressure on his hardening cock intensified ripped a deep moan from Steve. Out of instinct he trusted forward, chasing the sweet smell coming from the man lying in front of him. 

Grasping the right side of the Omega’s waist with his hand that rested around Tony’s side a few seconds ago, the Alpha let out another growl and promptly lurched forward with his head, settling his nose against the smooth neck close to him. The smell, god, he couldn’t get enough. 

Tony whined at the pheromones fogging his mind out of the blue. The trusting pressure at his ass grew as did his own arousal, wetness instantly leaking from his hole just adding to the heating scent in the air. The small kisses and few bites at his neck brought the Omega to pure bliss, teasing his mind and making him imagine how a real bite would feel. A mating bite from Steve, his Alpha. 

_His Alpha_

Tony couldn’t stop thinking about it. His own cock was now rock hard, precum slowly forming at the tip and staining his loose underwear from the night before. How the hell was he always reacting so strongly, what was it about Steve Rogers that made his mind stall completely, as if his brain could only revert to its basic instincts. 

The Alpha always managed to bring the omegan side out of Tony. 

It was scary, or it would have been weren’t Tony occupied by the moans coming out of his mouth right now. The low grumbling and grunts sounding in his right ear, signaling the pleasure searching Alpha was just as affected as the genius was. 

“Steveee, what are we doing?”, Tony asked as another whine left his mouth and the grip on his waist tightened. 

The Alpha nibbled at the Omega’s neck absent minded and grunted with every trust against Tony’s cloth covered hole. It should be illegal, he noted, for the Omega to wear clothes in bed. Steve would love to keep the sweet Omega naked at all times, just in his presence of course. No one was allowed to the man naked but him. 

“Not Steve”, the blond forced out through his teeth, letting his tongue trace across the Omega’s ear. 

Tony shivered lightly at the feeling and even though he was consumed by heat and lust at the moment, managed to roll his eyes at the Alpha behind him. Alphas, they just loved being addressed by their hierarchy. 

The Omega moved backwards once again, slamming against the hard cock close to his seeping hole. “Alpha”, he moaned, pheromones mixing in the air.

Steve nearly howled at being addressed properly once again and as a reward quickly pulled down the Omega’s pants with one hand to take the smaller cock into his hand, stroking the warm, slick flesh leisurely. The mewl he received was to die for. Though, truthfully, every sound Tony made like this was to die for. 

His Omega was so fucking hot. 

“Alpha, please fuck me”, Tony whispered exhausted. He could already tell he was close with Steve stroking his dick skillfully like that. But the Omega didn’t want to come like that, no, he craved something else. 

“Speak up, Omega. Tell me what you want, what you really crave!”, the blond hollered with a few more aggressive trusts. 

The other man was close to sobbing at the feeling of bliss and belonging. The arm around him, Steve’s presence made him feel special and safe, so safe. He needed more. “Fucking knot me, you knothead!”

Steve chuckled at the cheeky and rude answer but complied anyway, not having the patience to wait any longer himself and swiftly lined up, slick pouring out of the Omega’s hole and coating his cock hotly. Without another thought the Alpha shoved right into the wet, tight heat and snarled loudly at the feeling. Yes, this, this was missing last night. The ultimate act of and Alpha and Omega coming together.

The Omega could only whimper as the Alpha slammed home and promptly kept on trusting, chasing his orgasm blindly all while simultaneously stroking Tony’s cock. His hand held onto the bedding under him, trying to hold against the strong trusts while his other hand reached backwards to take grasp of the Alpha’s soft hair. The hold was firm and directed the man’s mouth against Tony’s neck, silently demanding him to keep on biting, kissing, anything really. 

Pheromones thickened in the room as both men panted from the movements, moans and grunts loudly sounding off as both chased their highs. 

A few minutes later Steve’s trusts got more sloppy as the base of his cock kept swelling more and more, catching on the rim of the hole a few times. The Alpha sped up his strokes, making the mess of an Omega moan out once again. 

“I’m close, Alpha”, Tony mewled with a blissed out look on his sweaty face. 

Steve licked at his neck once again in appreciation. “Me too, Omega. You ready to be knotted?”

“Always, Steve, as long as it’s you.”

With that the Omega let out another moan just as the pressure at his hole grew and came, cock spurting a few traces of cum out on the already ruined bedding. 

Steve happily bit down lightly on the man’s neck and shoved his cock in one more time, knot completely deflating and tying the two heroes together. The grunts that followed, a sign of the blond cuming inside the smaller man, marking him up while his dick was massaged by the hot walls, reached the Omega’s ears. 

Just like that both men breathed out exhausted, lying on the bed in a sweaty heap of limbs, at a loss for words and just plainly staring off into nothingness. 

Tony couldn’t believe what just happened. This was the third time he had sex with the Alpha in less than two weeks. 

Just what was the man stirring inside of him? He can’t remember ever being so Alpha hungry in his whole life. A brush against Steve’s morning wood was all it took! All it took to make them have sex. 

The Omega was rethinking his life choices all while he could feel cum fill him up and the occasional trusts of the purring Alpha behind him. God, what did his life turn out to be. 

“Tony”, the rough Alpha voice sounded over his shoulder. “You’re so perfect, Tony. Such a good Omega.” The kisses on his neck that followed the statement made Tony blush and just how dare the horny Alpha play the praise cart now. 

“Yeah, yeah Alpha”, Tony petted Steve’s head, running his fingers through the soft locks. “Just keep on cuming.”

Steve chest rumbled at the affectionate gesture, angling his head up against the Omega’s tracing hand. “You’re so pretty Tony, no matter what. Especially when you sleep, so peaceful and just perfect”, the pheromone high Alpha mumbled into his neck, still cuming inside the genius. 

Tony’s eyes widened at the innocent comment, hand stilling on the Alpha’s head. “YOU WATCHED ME SLEEP?!”

The Alpha growled at the sudden shout and playfully bit down lightly on the Omega’s neck, wanting him to calm down once again, not risking for him to move too much in danger of pulling at the still inflated cock. “Well, I usually get up around 6 AM, I was awake and had nothing else to do and you were snoring so cutely.”

“I. Do. Not. Snore”, Tony hissed and god, did he wish he could glare at the blond right now, but due to their position it was impossible. “Why can’t you mindlessly look at your phone like everyone else does after waking up?”

“You’re way more interesting, Tony”, Steve admitted with a lazy grin and kissed the Omega’s neck in hopes of calming him. 

Tony snorted at the cheesy answer but let the topic slide. If this was something you had to get used to when dating Steve, he’d gladly comply. 

Now, the genius couldn’t seem to regret his choice, the chance he took on the Alpha. 

And after all, if it didn’t work out in the end, the sex was amazing and Tony was sure to enjoy it as long as he could. 

-

Now, however, after taking a much needed shower Tony was rushing to the elevator, only one thing on his mind. 

_His pups_

God, he felt like such a bad mother lately. Actively seeing somebody sure did take up a lot of time, time the Omega usually spend working or with his two kids. So they just had to feel neglected lately, Tony was positive. Even though Harley and Peter were both growing up steadily - god did time pass quickly- they still relied an awful lot on their mother. 

Hell just thinking about their eating habits when the Omega wasn’t available during his heat send warning signals to his brain. Without him both boys would probably end up dying from scurvy at one point.

Still Tony couldn’t blame them, he loved them after all. Though, he wasn’t sure they still knew how much he loved them. Thinking back the man wasn’t even certain when it was the last time they cuddled up in their nest. _Their nest._ His heart yearned innerly at the thought of snuggling his pups and just caring for them, taking in the scent of family and content pups. 

Yeah, he desperately needed to find them. 

Before he could enter the elevator which just arrived on Steve’s floor, the Alpha’s voice halted him. 

“Meet me in the common room in half an hour and I’ll have breakfast ready”, the blond smiled sweetly at the Omega, a content rumble being carried across the room reaching Tony. 

The Omega smiled lightly at the Alpha’s insistence to take care of something as mundane as breakfast. Well, maybe it was just his post orgasm friendliness. Tony wasn’t one to complain however, Steve was a pretty great cook and his breakfast was kind of infamous around the tower. 

“Wouldn’t dare miss the opportunity of free food. I’m just gonna go look for the pups, knowing them they’d only eat junk food for breakfast if I won’t stop them”, the genius answered quickly and vanished without another word into the elevator. 

The ride upwards to the penthouse, where Tony guessed his pups currently where was rather quick, which thankfully settled his nerves somewhat. He was on his way, already getting closer to his pups. Yet the guilt still ate away at him, the nerve he had to just disappear after the date last night and well to his defense he certainly did not plan on spending the night with Steve. Or the morning. 

He didn’t plan on having sex with him twice in less than 24 hours period. 

“Sir, you’ve reached the penthouse”, the calming voice of Jarvis cut through his messed up thoughts, which Tony honestly was thankful for. Having a mental breakdown twice after spending the night with Captain America really wasn’t on his bucket list. 

Quickly exiting the elevator the Omega took in the sight of the living room and groaned at the scene. Pillows strewn all over the place, dozen of empty candy wrappers, a spilled drink on the expensive table in front of the couch and all sorts of electronic devices messily placed in a colourful pile on the floor. The room was looking like a bomb exploded, a damn teenager bomb. During moments like these Tony sometimes, always, wished he could go back a few years when his pups were still cute and innocent, nothing like the troublemakers they’ve obviously turned into. 

Okay, maybe it was just puberty and Tony was merely overreacting. But then again, no, it was totally the fault of passing time and the fact that his kids couldn’t seem to stop growing for one damn second. Honestly, Tony was afraid Harley would be taller than him in a few months, as much as the young Alpha was eating lately. 

Tiredly sighing the Omega stepped closer to the offending mess around his home, set on cleaning this as soon as possible. But right before reaching the spilled beverage on the table a sudden spiking pain traveled up his right foot, ripping a surprised squeak from the man’s mouth. 

Pulling his foot upwards as fast as he could Tony paled at the cause of his suffering. A lego brick was laying on the floor as innocent as ever, partly hidden by the soft carpet and right in that second the Omega got a heap of flashbacks. 

A fucking lego brick. Tony was too old for this. 

“Mom, why are you looking all spooked out?”

The voice of his eldest reached his ears and Tony immediately forgot about his misery. His pup was there! 

Without answering the kid’s question the Omega crossed the room and quickly threw his arms around the kid, taking in the calming Alpha scent, the feeling of home and pup getting him to let out a few deep purrs. 

Harley melted into the arms of his mother instantly and let out a low grumble while squeezing his arms tighter around the Omega’s sides. God, his mom’s hugs were just the best, to die for if he had to be honest. 

However, something was different, ringing alarm bells inside the boy’s head and making his instincts weary in the process. Taking a deep sniff of the Omega’s neck the pup paled at the realization. An Alpha’s scent was covering his mother’s neck, the thick, strong smell so different from the usual fresh and sweet side. And how fucking dare he?! That Alpha thought he could just take his mother away from Harley. But not as long as the young Alpha could still breathe. 

The man was his mother, for god’s sake. 

Tony’s purrs halted to a stop as his ears picked up the feral sounding growls coming from his neck all out of the blue. His pup, was tightening his hold while his scent turned into a bitter, pissed off smell. What the? The Omega looked at the child confused, but pressed himself closer nonetheless. Stroking through his blond locks with one hair and purring once again while rubbing his head lovingly against the Alpha’s scent glands Tony hoped it would calm the growls down to a certain degree. 

Harley wasn’t normally this aggressive and easy to anger. What the hell triggered his pup like this. 

A few low mumbles escaped the pup’s mouth and Tony’s ears strained to pick up a few words. The hatred in the pup’s voice chilled Tony to the core, only making him purr more, wishing the child would finally calm down. 

Then, finally he could pick out some words, Harley repeatedly forcing out the words ‘Fucking Alpha’ was what stilled the Omega. 

Steve. Harley was talking about Steve, reacting like this all because of the older Alpha. 

_Well, shit_

Grasping the boy’s shoulders Tony slowly pulled him away to look him into the eyes. “Harley, shh, everything is okay”, he tried with a start. 

The young Alpha shook his head and just looked so upset, scent mixing confusingly. 

“I know this is very new to you and I probably should have talked about the possible effects this might have on you, I’m sorry”, the genius admitted with soft eyes. 

Though before he could continue another voice cut him right off. 

“MOM YOU’RE BACK!”, the excited, unmistakable voice of his youngest pup Peter came from the doorway.

Tony smiled at the hyper presence of the small Omega. “We’re going to talk about this later, understood?”, he asked Harley quickly as Peter walked up to them. 

“Yes”, the young Alpha forced out through his teeth and watched his arriving brother uninterested. Tony squeezed his shoulders in affirmation with a worried smile before turning slightly just in time to catch his other pup, who was smiling from ear to ear at his mother, oblivious to the tension and unnatural strong Alpha scent coming from his brother. 

Taking in the familiar scent of all three of them Harley slowly but steadily was able to catch himself, the sight of his younger brother and mother hugging settled his possessive instincts and gave him a moment to halt his spinning thoughts. 

“Mom, where were you after the date? We waited in the nest for you!”, the question coming from his youngest who was currently pressing his face against the man’s neck broke Tony’s heart somewhat. How selfish he was! His pups, they waited for him god knows for how long and what did Tony do in the meantime? Fuck Captain America. 

Yeah, he was a terrible mother. 

Kissing the crown of Peter’s head and rubbing his back lovingly Tony let out apologizing purrs. “I’m sorry Pete but I got caught up in the lab last night, you know how your aunt loves to torture me with new projects.” Yeah, Tony felt terrible, lying to his pups felt just so wrong but what was he supposed to do? Harley was still sensitive and just merely managed to calm his overpowering instincts, thus, Tony couldn’t risk triggering him once again. 

The understanding smile he received from the brown haired boy didn’t help at all and only hurt his heart more so. 

Yeah, he should really talk to his pups about Steve. Not today but soon. 

“But promise we can all sleep in the nest tonight!”, Peter begged as he pulled away from the hug and beamed up at his mother. God, cuteness alarm Tony thought amused. 

Harley smiled faintly at his Omega brother and nodded. “Yeah I’m in need of a nest night as well.” It would probably help with his current inner turmoil, the feeling of family and safety always relaxing him on a level nothing else seemed to work. Close proximity to one’s pack worked wonders, everyone knew that. 

Well and what could Tony say except approve of the idea. Precisely it was a rather good plan as he could feel his own maternal instincts flaring up at random times of the day, a sign of being deprived of the closeness to his children. A nest night it was then. 

“Alright kiddos but first let’s get some food into the both of you since I’m guessing you haven’t eaten anything proper all morning”, the Omega said eyeing his pups, who now stood in front of him with downcast eyes. Yeah, he totally guessed right. “And why the hell did I step on a freaking lego brick? As far as I know we haven’t owned any since you declared the bricks boring and wanted to play around with real tech instead.”

Peter scratched his head dumbfounded while Harley just crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t have anything to do with the mess around the living room. 

“To my defense it was totally Peter’s idea”, Harley answered with a small glare towards his brother. 

“WRONG! If anything it was Ned’s idea!”, the Omega screeched in defense, throwing his hands up widely and facing his mother with the most innocent eyes he could manage to put on. Damn, those puppy eyes. Though, Tony didn’t let them faze him anymore after twelve year. Well, perhaps only a little. 

Raising his hands to calm down the blabbering pup Tony cleared his throat. “Slow down pup, you’re making your old Ma’s head spin. What idea are we talking about?”

The young Omega blushed lightly at the question which received a mischievous grin from Harley beside him. “Go on, tell Mom about your breathtaking idea, a true contribution to the science world”, the young Alpha nudged the boy with his elbow. 

“Oh shut up Harley, who’s still working on his P.G. 0035, huh?!”, Peter yelled fed up. “Ned’s and my idea is way better!”

His mother waited expectantly and the pup exhaled with still rosy cheeks. 

“We wanted to build a real life working death star. The one from the movies you love so much Mom. But since you weren’t here I couldn’t get into the lab for the needed materials, so naturally I had to end up using the old lego bricks from Uncle Clint’s floor.”

And wow. His pups couldn’t stop surprising him, could they? Tony smiled at the words, touched that his son was so considerate to actually try to build something from one of Tony’s favourite movies just to make him happy. He really had the perfect family. 

“Pup, god, I’m sorry I wasn’t there last night because honestly? Building a death star sounds awesome, smaller and without the destructive functions in the movies, but awesome nonetheless”, Tony laughed and squeezed his Omega pup’s shoulder. “You two are too smart for your own good, you know that?”

Both pups grinned at the words and felt pride wash over them at the praise. They knew that, of course, being Tony Stark's kids and everything. But hearing it from their mother always made them swoon from happiness, getting recognized by their parent naturally felt pretty great. “We’re your kids mom! Genetically it’s impossible for us to have ended up dense”, Harley explained with a laugh. 

“That’s good, meaning between the both of you you possess enough brain cells to clean this mess up before breakfast in fifteen minutes down in the common room”, the Omega smirked watching the amusement on his pups faces turn into disappointment. With that he made his way towards his bedroom in desperate need of a change of clothes. 

“But Mom!”, Peter complained immediately. 

“Yeah Mom! Peter contributed brain cells are significantly fewer, which is plainly unfair.”

“Hey, watch it! You were the one who spilled the drink in the first place!!”

“And whose fault was that because-” 

Closing the door to cut off the bickering down the hall Tony breathed out with a small smile. His pups were handful but the Omega was happy it was his handful.

-

Fifteen minutes later Tony and his two still lightly grumbling pups reached the common floor without another hassle, only accompanied by a few complains here and there. 

The Omega was surprisingly cheerful after the morning events, any doubts or insecurities not able to cloud his mind. Maybe it was just the presence of his pups near him, though, perhaps it also had something to do with the waiting Alpha in the kitchen. 

The man he woke up beside that Sunday morning. 

Sniffing the air curiously Tony could already smell the sizzling bacon from the hallway, making his stomach rumble hungrily. Another extra rumbles next to him confirmed the Omega’s suspicion, his pups obviously were desperately in need of nutrients. 

As the three entered the wide kitchen, which reeked of deliciousness, a cheer greeted them promptly, making Tony and his pups stop with a jolt. Peter, who wasn’t really watching were he was going, let out a small yelp as he stumbled into his brother’s back and nearly crashed to the floor. Nearly being the keyword, however, the young Alpha grasped his arm instinctively and helped him upright again with an amused grin. 

“The Stark men have finally arrived! Good morning my dear friends!”, the loud booming voice of the god of thunder hollered across the room from the couch. “Stunning Tony, mischievous Harley and clumsy Peter, how has life treated you lately?” The blinding smile from the blond stunned the three lightly, still, after these years, not having gotten used to the positive manner emitting from Thor.  

Peter squinted his doe eyes at the tall man and whined loudly at the implication. “Clumsy?! I’m pretty sure I have more qualities than that!”

“Annoying being one”, Harley remarked with earned him another glare from his brother. 

However, before the god could answer a low growl sounded off from the kitchen counter, making all heads turn in surprise. Steve was openly growling at the taller man, a snarl on the tip of his tongue already, food on the stove forgotten for the time being.  

The genius furrowed his brows at the scene but quickly gasped at the obvious facts. ‘Stunning Tony’, no it couldn’t be. Was Steve, the pure image of perfection, jealous? Because of a complimentary comment from Thor, a usual occurrence in the tower. The intimate times he’s spend with the Alpha already must have caused something deep inside of the blond, let loose a whole new set of instincts. 

Steve Rogers was fucking jealous because of Thor, another mated Alpha. 

Under any other circumstances Tony would have had a field trip with the information. But at the moment he had more important things to worry about, one being to stop a possible fight between two Alphas with super strength. Yeah, just a usual day at the tower. 

The thing was even though Steve was the official group leader and thus the head Alpha of them all, it was a different relation with Thor. Since the god wasn’t from earth his behaviour differed greatly in comparison to the other Alphas on the team when facing the soldier. Normally any Alpha ranged beneath Captain America would submit, acknowledge their hierarchy and back down as not to spur the blond on, to avert a challenging fight. 

This was how teams consisting of more than one Alpha worked. Which explained the situation that happened between Steve and Harley, the challenging one another, something that could have ended badly if Tony wouldn’t have stepped in. 

In spite of everything, however, Thor simply loved getting in a fight. He treasured a challenge against another strong Alpha, especially against the team leader, whom, for the looks of it, was close to charging across the room without another care. 

“Nothing could be more enjoyable than two Alphas challenging each other in a thrilling fight!”, Thor declared, not at all oblivious to the other blond’s stirring growls directed at him. Turning towards the Alpha he let out a growl himself, now clearly worked up and looking forward to the challenge. 

Steve reacted immediately and stepped around the kitchen island, posture straight and intimidating, complementing his with aggression spiking scent and noticeable fangs shown through his dominant snarls. 

“Mom?”, the small voice of Peter barely reached Tony’s ears beside him, but the sudden grasp on his arm caught his attention quickly. 

Taking in the scents beside the domiering Alpha pheromones, the Omega’s brain alarmed him of the scared and frightened smell coming from his pups, the scene about to unfold surely being too much for the young kids to take in. 

Even Harley, his young Alpha pup, seemed taken back by the sheer force of Alpha behavior in one room. Frozen to the ground the boy could only stare at the two man with big eyes, neck unwillingly bared by instincts, inner Alpha probably submitting in fear of having to participate as well. 

“Tony you need to step in, RIGHT NOW!”, the voice of another Omega distracted him momentarily and only then did Tony noticed Clint in the room. 

The other man was cowering at the displace and looked at him expectantly, trying to stir him into motion, to set an end to the stupid Alpha dick measuring contest. If only Nat was there at the moment. She wouldn’t hesitate to stomp some sense into the thick skulls of the growling Alphas. 

And, yeah, right, Tony realized. Only one thing to do now. 

Nudging his pup in the direction of his older brother, making sure the young Omega wasn’t left alone, Tony faced the scene. Both Alphas were now only a few feet away from each other, not as much of a distance Tony would have hoped for. 

“Get your Alpha under control again!”

“He’s not my fucking Alpha”, Tony grumbled lowly at Clint’s words but continued walking closer nonetheless. 

This was why you don’t have sex with Alphas. You let them in once, literally, and they start acting all possessive like cavemen. Yeah, no fun, Tony thought and ignored the part of his Omega nature who preened at the blond’s actions. No, absolutely not, horny Tony was grounded for the next weeks and should absolutely think about his actions, the situation he got them all into. 

Not really having a real plan Tony advanced with a bared neck and sweet, comforting scent, as not to rile the two men up even further. Playing the innocent, breakable Omega Tony under any circumstances wasn’t. 

But, yeah, fake it until you make it, apparently. 

With a swift stride the Omega placed himself between the Alphas and emitted as much comforting scent as he could. The reaction was immediate. The growling halted to a sudden stop as did the dangerous snarls while both men stared at the sudden appearance of the short Omega, who was blocking the view with his distracting smell. 

Thor, who was still rather sane, stared at the brunet in question. Why would Omega Stark disrupt their challenging fight? Didn’t Omegas love when Alphas fought for honor and status? But as he looked upon the posture of the man he noticed the tense shoulders and trembling hands against his sides. Delight surely looked different than that even on earth. 

With that the god backed off a few steps, catching the other Alpha’s attention once again, who abruptly let out a snarl at the sight of the retreating challenger.  

Before the soldier could advance one again though Tony stepped in and promptly took hold of the Alpha’s blond locks with his trembling hands and, without thinking about it, pressed the growling face against his neck, directly above his scent glands. 

With that the room quieted down, all eyes now trained on the Alpha and Omega beside the kitchen counter. Tony breathed out a sigh of relief at the felling of the relaxing Alpha in his arms and the hot breath on his skin, scent slowly losing the feral tint. 

Steve for his part blinked slowly at the sudden presence in front of him and the sweet, intoxicating smell coming from the neck pressed to his nose. Tony. The Omega, _his Omega,_ was here, in his arms. He was safe and with Steve now, not with any other Alpha, but with Steve. The man wanted to howl, tough, rather pressed his nose even closer to the source of the perfect scent and let out a rumble instead. 

A few moment passed with no one speaking in the room, not daring to rile the now purring Alpha up once again. 

Thor only scratched his head at the sight and shrugged his shoulder. Well, there was always another day to continue the thrilling fight against the head Alpha of the team. But the god surely did not want to disturb the pair at the moment, aware how treasured a bond like that was. 

The brown haired Omega kept on patting Steve’s back comforting and fitted his purring to match the blond’s. Both of them must have been a sight to behold, the genius was sure, but there was no other way for him to stop the fight. So cuddle time it was, even if everyone could see them. 

Even his pups. Oh shit. 

He could slow footsteps getting closer and an unmistakable scent reaching his nose, making his hold on his Alpha only tighten. 

“Thor, dude, we don’t start fights with teammates inside the tower”, Clint accused as he walked up to the three men with a grimace on his face. “Though, honestly, seeing some blond on blond action would have been interesting.”

“Clint”, Tony sighed and slowly loosen his hold on the now content Alpha in his arms to look up at the now wickedly grinning Omega, who was eyeing the whole situation with too much interest for the genius liking. “Let me just remind you how you were cowering on the floor just a few minutes ago.”

“I WASN’T COWERING!”, Clint screeched, reminding Tony weirdly of Peter in that moment. “I was just...analyzing the situation, like the talented spy I am.”

Tony rolled his eyes with a small grin, sometimes he was very thankful for Clint’s talent of making a bad situation seem somewhat funny once again. 

The scent of his pups got closer as well and Tony caught both boys etching closer to their still occupied mother, clearly innerly torn between keeping as much space between them and Steve and needing the familiar comfort of their parent. 

Steve was also coming up again, slowly lifting his now scent drunken face of the Omega’s neck and blinking at the crowd around him with an awkward smile. Embarrassing as it was the Alpha couldn’t let go of the man in his arms just yet and stayed like that, embracing Tony in the middle of the kitchen under the watchful eyes of his teammates and the pups of said Omega. 

“Steve?”, the sweet voice of his Omega caught his attention and made him look down at the pretty eyes trained on his face. The smile that grew on his lips at the sight of the perfect Omega quickly vanished as a sharp pain replaced his content state. 

Being fed up as it was Tony didn’t hesitate one second as he slapped the Alpha’s back of the head with a firm, reminding blow. “I have two pups, stop being the third, Steven”, Tony finished with a glare and pulled away from the man. 

The reaction that followed was worth it all. Clint erupted into laughter at the butthurt look on Captain America’s face, like a scolded dog who just got caught chewing on his owner’s favourite pair of shoes. Who knew a super soldier could look as regretful and apologizing, mirroring the look on the pup’s faces whenever they caused trouble. 

Thor joined Clint’s laughter and even the two boys, who looked spooked just a few moments ago, sported grins, clearly amused at a grown adult being dealt with by their mother. 

Tony rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smirk on his face at the look on the Alpha’s face. Once again he proved, if it came to it, no Alpha was a match for him. Not even Captain America. Team Iron Man one and team Cap zero. 

“Now continue breakfast like you promised. It’s nearly noon and none of us have eaten anything yet, which comes close to a tragedy.”

Steve nodded perplexed at his Omega and complied, not wanting to feel another exasperated look from the man. Damn, this must be how the pups felt plenty of times during the day. 

Like that all of them got back to preparing breakfast, with Steve cooking away at the stove, still with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, Tony making much needed coffee and the other for trying to set the table. Setting the table wasn’t easy, Tony had to admit, since it wasn’t always clear how many people who lived in the tower would actually join. 

Their jobs weren’t made for a consistent schedule after all. 

In the end Bruce was the only one who joined them and abruptly chuckled at Clint retelling of the Alpha fight of the century that nearly took place in their kitchen. 

“Would Uncle Thor have ended up team leader if he’d beaten Cap?”, Peter asked with curious eyes while cutting his syrup loaded pancakes into pieces. 

Bruce thought about it for a second before answering the young Omega. “Well, according to the rules of pack dynamics the place of team leader, just another title for pack Alpha, can be-”

“IF being the keyword, pup. Besides it doesn’t matter as we don’t challenge our team mates”, Steve declared with a pointed look and shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs inside his mouth without another word. 

Harley snickered at the Alpha across the table. “Didn’t look like that half an hour ago.”

“Harley”, Tony warned from beside him, not wanting another fight to happen so soon after the other one. 

“No but seriously”, the blond pup started once again, ignoring the piercing look of his mother and rather concentrating on the serious face of Captain America, who had his mouth set into a firm line. “Just looking at the statistics, from a logical point of view, it would be fairly easy for Uncle Thor to beat Steve. He is a god and last time I checked god beats super soldiers by far.”

“HARLEY!”, Tony exclaimed as he let his cutlery fall onto his plate with a loud clinking noise. “That’s enough, young man”, the pissed of scent coming from the Omega took affect quickly and made the pup wince apologetic. 

The silence that followed covered the table in an awkward atmosphere, everyone now concentrated on their food. 

Though the voice of the young Omega pup cut through the tension thankfully. “Uncle Clint, have you ever seen this really old movie with the guy in the goth diving suit and the inaccurate physical laws in space?”

You could see the wheels turning inside the archer’s head before a look of confusion crossed his face. “You mean...Star Wars?”, he asked carefully and seriously questioning the boys movie education.

“Yes!”, the pup exclaimed completely ignoring the groan coming from his brother. “So you know the death star? Ned and I actually wanted to try build a real one, well, not the same size and with a less deadly function but-”

Tony smiled at his rambling pup, never tired of the easily amazed nature of his boy who even managed to rope Harley, Bruce and Thor into the discussion of the benefits of a death star and the scientific needs for it. 

The Omega could suddenly feel eyes on him, looking across the table he saw Steve grinning at him from ear to ear bashfully, clearly still feeling sorry from before. Rolling his eyes playfully the genius returned the smile, not being able to resist the Alpha any longer. 

After breakfast Bruce, Thor and Clint left quickly apparently having important ‘superhero worthy’ plans, thus the other four were tasked with cleaning the kitchen all by themselves. But because Steve cooked the whole meal it was mainly Tony who cleaned up, absolutely demanding of Steve to just relax for once. 

His pups helped with placing the dishes inside the dishwasher as well as restocking the fridge with the several foods they used for breakfast. All while Tony tried to clean the stove from Steve’s greasy bacon stains. 

“You know I could help”, the Alpha informed the Omega for fourth time as he sat at the counter reading a newspaper, like the old fashioned fella he was. 

Tony grumbled but shook his head insistingly. “We have the worst team mates. Even my pups know how to help. God, I swear they’re just a bunch of children, which I apparently have to parent.”

The blond chuckled at the words and hummed in agreement. 

“Screw this, looks like you’re not my third child but my eighth child. I’m leaving out Nat, Rhodey and Pepper as those three are the only other adults around the tower.”

“You think Sam acts like a child?”, Steve asked with eyes trained on the weather forecast for the next days. 

The genius snorted at the question. “Around grumpy cyborg he sure does.”

Suddenly, before Steve could reply, he could hear quick footsteps advancing as a person came to a stop right beside the blond Alpha. Tony’s and Steve’s heads both turned at the all familiar scent, spiked with excitement. Peter. 

“Captain America, sir!”, he saluted mockingly earning a smile from both adults at the ridiculous motion. “May I borrow you for just a few minutes? It’s from upper importance”, he declared with a wicked grin. 

Steve looked at Tony in question but stood as he only received a confused shrug as an answer. “Sure, kid.” 

“Follow me Mr. America.”

Tony quirked his eyebrow at the two but didn’t say anything, just hoping his pup wouldn’t rope Steve into any trouble and got back to cursing at the stove, not noticing the tense look Harley had on his face beside the fridge. 

“Now what’s this about, kid?”, Steve asked when they came to a stop in the library of the common floor. 

The pup closed the door with a bang and turned towards the Alpha with a wide and somewhat scary grin. “You owe me and I demand to be payed right now”, he declared with innocent eyes. 

And what? 

Ah, Steve remembered. The code, the only reason he’s gotten this far with Tony the past days. Well, he should have guessed the small Stark planned something and wouldn’t just give him the numbers without having a repayment in mind. 

“That’s fair, I guess. What do you have in mind?”

The smirk he got in returned really didn’t calm his mind. 

Who knew the small Omega pup could look this intimidating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading <3
> 
> What could be Peter's plan? 
> 
> Would you guys like for me to include another nest night next chapter?
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wonders if his life actually turns out to be going suspiciously well, at least if you asked Natasha. 
> 
> Though, Steve stays the perfect Alpha and gives him another, rather exciting and surprisingly kinky gift. Something Tony didn't know he was craving before. 
> 
> Harley keeps getting worse, which worries his mother to no end. 
> 
> Also Steve finally pays off his debt towards Peter, in an interesting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided not to apologize for long chapters anymore, since it's actually pretty great for my reader I think. 
> 
> And yeah sorry for the late update but I'm currently in a bad mental state and working on it hopefully..
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and thank you all again for sticking with me, for your sweet comments and the many kudos <3

Tony just knew it, he knew his youngest pup was plotting something. 

Peter was, if Tony was being completely honest, a really bad actor. His pup, god knows why, never really learned how to lie or to cover something up without someone finding out. And, yeah sure, the responsible parental side of him was preening at the matter of fact but every other part of him was full on worrying. 

Of course teenagers having secrets wasn’t anything new. Hell, Tony still had his oldest pup, who was probably onto something that very second, the troublemaker he was and the man loved to pieces. 

But Peter was different. Not because he was an Omega or shit like that, Tony clearly didn’t believe in such prejudices, but because he’s always been struggling more than his brother. He was diagnosed with anxiety and ADHD when he was merely seven years old, so the older Omega was constantly keeping an eye on his pup. 

Naturally he would have picked something up. Ever since Peter wanted to talk to Steve his inner alarm bells have been ringing, his instincts rising at the possible reason for their conversation. 

And maybe a part of him was, perhaps, a little jealous. 

It’s been him and his pups for year, no intruders, no other family, just them. As much as Tony blamed himself for depriving his pups from growing up without a second parent, he was also kind of relieved sometimes. The possessiveness that boiled inside of his stomach was pretty much sated the whole time, as he knew that his pups would always rely on him and come to him if something was bothering them. 

Now, however, he could feel the lid give way and the possessive instincts take over at the thought, the possibility, that Peter was trusting another Alpha over his Omega mother. 

The Omega was sure this wasn’t healthy, another side factor of not having an Alpha by his side while his kids grew up. But he was trying, really he was. Since Steve was, kind of, courting him and clearly interested in the older Omega, he tried to be open minded. That their conversation was probably nothing serious. 

Though, when he asked Steve the Alpha quickly clammed up with a nervous stare and vanished from the room, like Tony had asked him about his genital hygiene. Rude for once and again damn suspicious. 

They were plotting against him, he was sure. 

Soon enough they would both get tired of him and leave to never be seen again, the only loyal pup being Harley who’d stay with his poor old Omega mother. 

But then again Harley was growing like a fucking tree these days! Quickly on the way to adulthood, sooner than Tony would have preferred and he was only fourteen! For christ’s sake the Omega had to buy his Alpha pup new pants again already, since he outgrew his last once the man bought just three months ago. 

God, Tony didn’t even want to think about the day both turned sixteen and problems like ruts and heats would arrive.

_Mates_

Yeah, nope, not happening, not thinking about it. His pups were still young, plenty of time before issues like mating would appear...well, two years in Harley’s case and yep. Not helping, the Omega was panicking once again innerly. 

Before he could worry any further and possible mess up his notes Jarvis’ calm voice pierced through his thoughts. 

“Sir, Agent Best Aunt is approaching the lab, which I’m pretty sure she is somehow able to enter even with the lack of a key.”

Tony’s reaction was immediate as he sprung up from his chair with a smile just as Natasha was entering the lab. Without any regard the Omega ran up to her, who was already waiting with outstretched arms and embraced the smiling Omega with a direct purr, reacting to the emitting scent. 

Natasha sighed into the disheveled hair of her chaotic friend and traced his neck along the man’s nape, keeping a lookout for any new changes, which have happened more than ever since both her teammates got their shit together more or less. 

“Please tell me you kicked some serious butts on the mission,” he teased lightly, looking at Nat’s face glad to have her back again. It was a usual occurrence that members of the Avengers were called on for a solo mission, but the Omega always missed the female Alpha the most, well and sure Steve as well. 

Now he had his support back to keep his kids in line, his blood related and non blood related. 

Natasha let go of the Omega and smiled faintly at the words. “How was the tower while I was gone?”

“No details whatsoever? You wound me, Alpha,” he whined as he walked back to his worksheets, Natasha trailing behind him with a playful roll of her eyes. 

Tony antics, like usual, she thought fondly. 

“You know it’s-”

“Confidential, yeah, yeah nothing new there,” Tony answered with a grin, not offended in any way. It was part of their job, secrets, rules, the whole deal. “Though, given a few minutes I could find out myself. Fury honestly doesn’t have the best security system, at least not Stark proved,” he concluded mischievously. 

“You wanna tell me about your date with Steve yourself or do we still have to keep on doing this time stretching small talk until I finally got it out of you?” Natasha looked at him exceptionally sitting on the table next to his worksheets and crossing one leg over the other smoothly. 

Fucking super spies looking through his carefully build up walls, like the trauma and pain he experienced in the past were meaningless. 

The genius sighed into the mug of cold coffee he was holding in front of his face. When has Steve become the most interesting aspect of him? Like weren’t his work, kids or self loathing skill already interesting enough?

Apparently not Natasha’s curious eyes told him. 

“Guessing Clint probably told you most of it already I’m giving you the short version,” the man gave in and started the story from the beginning of the date to the incident two days ago. 

The female Alpha was listening intensely the whole time, but didn’t comment nor interrupt the man once, like she usually did to get an honest picture of the situation. 

When Tony was done he looked down at the brown liquid inside his mug, a light blush prominent on his face at the thought of the blond Alpha. And if the Omega was being honest, reflecting on the things that happened, it all sounded like a cheesy story, too perfect and smooth. This didn’t sound like Tony Stark’s life at all. 

“I see,” the woman finally answered with a far off look, as she took in the words. 

Tony looked up with wide eyes suspiciously. “That’s- that’s all you’re going to say?!”, he wailed at a calm looking Nat and set his mug down on the table forcefully. “Now counting I had sex with Captain America, Steve Rogers, three times already! That’s not- it’s not...uhh.”

Suddenly the Omega wasn’t sure where he was going with this. 

Natasha saw the realization in his eyes and jumped down from the table, coming to a stand beside the speechless Omega. 

“Turns out I was worried without a real reason. You handle this perfectly, considering you’re, well, still you.” She swiftly bend down to the same eye level and planted a short, but meaningful, kiss on Tony’s cheek. “I’m really proud of you, Tony.”

With that she turned on her heel and left towards the exit of the lab. The Omega, who was still taking in the words and the rare willing display of affection coming from the former assassin whirled around before Natasha could vanish completely. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that, Nat! I have a reputation!”

Though, she was already gone, with a smirk being the only thing Tony saw before the doors closed again. 

Great, more to think about and everything was keeping him from completing his work. Pepper was sure going to kill him this time. 

A few hours later he was in the elevator on his way to Steve’s floor, since the Alpha had a ‘surprise’ prepared for him. Truthfully he was damn curious, shifting on his feet and rubbing his hands he still couldn’t believe he was actively being courted. Him, being courted. Yeah, it plainly sounded like a joke. 

Courting. The Omega still hasn’t gotten used to it. 

Maybe he should get Steve a gift as well. Just to change some things up, not as traditional, but the genius really just wanted to give something back, to show his appreciation. Steve has done a damn lot since they started this whole thing and it was starting to weight on Tony’s conscience.  

But what the ever loving hell did Alphas like? Except sex and scenting. He could buy Steve an art studio, however, aware how much the man treasured the simple pleasures of capturing feelings on canvas. Yeah, maybe that would do. Or sex, if nothing else worked. 

“Tony…? Won’t you step out of the elevator?”, a voice asked curiously. 

And what, did he already arrive? Can’t even rely on your own programmed A.I. apparently, a shame really, how technology has messed up on evolving. 

Now, he could also feel the concerned blue eyes directed at his face and the Omega smiled up at the blond to ensure him everything was alright. How could he not? Just seeing Steve’s gleaming eyes and flawless expression would make anyone smile out of sheer reflex, that man was truly blessed look wise. 

Did he mention the shirt he was wearing? Because, yeah, skin tight shirts should truly be illegal at this point before Tony acted on his instincts all over again.  

Maybe Steve would receive his gift rather sooner than later. 

Mentally scolding himself for his inappropriate thoughts the Omega quickly stepped out of the elevator with a huff and finally came to a stop right in front of the tall Alpha. “Yeah sorry, looks like Jarvis failed to inform me I’ve already arrived..,” he mumbled awkwardly. 

“Sir, for your information, I announced the arrival to the Captain’s floor four times in a distance of thirty seconds, to which you have not responded repetitiously.”

Tony glared up at the ceiling. Fucking traitor.

The Alpha in front of him, though, took the words at heart right away and placed his hands on the Omega’s shoulders caringly, which startled the taken back man in the process. “Tony, please tell me you slept more than three hours last night.” His voice was heavy with concern and eyes filled with worry. 

And, wow, Tony rarely noticed how much Steve cared about his simple well being. It was nice and close to domestic, which shoved another desire at him, the Omega really had no patience to contemplate. 

“For you information I slept approximately 7 hours last night, thank you very much. I’ve officially reached the peak of health, which means you can’t lecture me about self-care anymore,” he grinned up at the man with a proud look in his eyes. It was true he was greatly improving, perhaps because of his sated Omega nature, no one knew. “At least not every day,” the Omega finished and grasped Steve’s hand with a squeeze. 

The blond Alpha squeezed right back and gazed at the shorter man in adoration. “I’m glad, Tony, I really am.”

With that the blond slowly leaned downwards and finally captured the Omega’s lips with his own in a sweet, chaste kiss. Nothing deep nor desperate, but so very special in its own way. The intimacy of the moment caught both slightly off guard, though, no one let it affect him as their lips continued to caress each other. 

It was so fucking coupley, Tony wanted to scream. Though, out of joy or panic he wasn’t totally sure. However he was sure that he loved the feel of Steve’s warm and soft lips against his own. 

Like that both pulled apart, a light shade of red covering both their cheeks. Well, in Steve’s case his ears, a cute image if you asked Tony. 

“Uhm, I made lunch. We should probably eat it before it gets cold,” Steve offered and swiftly pulled at their still entangled hands, to lead Tony towards the kitchen. 

The genius gladly let himself be pulled along, all aboard to see the dominate sight of Steve, even if it was just being lead around. He had fantasies, like any person, no matter if Alpha, Omega or Beta, had. “Ay ay Cap, just lead the way.”

The lunch they shared was, like expected, amazing. Steve really did went all out even if it was just supposed to be a small meal. Both sat close to each other at the small table in the kitchen, talking about the usual things, joking around and occasionally flirt in a teasing manner. It really did feel like nothing had changed between them. 

Yet, the intertwined hands on the table did prove the exact opposite. 

Tony was glad, that he didn’t lose Steve as a friend, but gained something else entirely. It was a step forward, the relation of the situation. Maybe he really should rethink Natasha’s words from that morning. 

The Alpha sighed happily at the satisfied look on Tony’s face, the face of a sated Omega. If nothing the purrs the lovely Omega was unaware emitting proved it and made Steve grumble deeply. 

The sound of happy Omega, of a happy Tony, was so pleasing and probably his favourite. Not counting the moans and whimpers Steve was already able to hear though. No, these sounds weren’t comparable. 

Now he just had to do one more thing to officially declare this lunch date a complete success. 

A new courting gift. 

Regardless of his previous accepted gifts this time was different and so very intimate, which worried Steve to the core. What if it was too soon? What if Tony plainly laughed at the idea and left him? What if he hated him afterwards?

God, Steve was freaking out innerly, if nothing he could still pretend it was all a joke and call the whole thing off. 

“You alright there, Steve? You’re looking a little pale…”, the curious voice of Tony cut through his inner anxious thoughts as a thumb rubbed across the back of his hand. 

Not knowing how to answer Steve did the next best thing that came to his mind to get rid of the problem. With a noticeable sound he placed the pretty box, the courting gift was wrapped in, on the table. “It’s for you,” he spilled and nervously watched Tony’s reaction. 

The Omega blinked at the statement and promptly picked up the small, pretty looking box. Another courting gift? It was official, Steve was fucking acing this whole courting thing and Tony clearly had to step up his game. 

“Uh thank you, Alpha,” Tony breathed out, eyes transfixed by the the boy. With careful hands he unwrapped the box and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. 

A collar. 

A beautiful black coloured leather band with silver accents. 

A fucking collar. Steve bought him a fucking collar. 

Now, he really was speechless. The symbolism behind the gift was enormous, simply said. An Alpha who bought his Omega a collar, a band to wrap around the Omega’s neck to cover their scent glands or/and mating bite, was serious about their courting. It was like a promise. 

Admittedly it was rather old fashioned the idea of covering your Omega’s neck from being seen by other people. Most couples didn’t participate in such a ritual anymore due to its outdated time and ideals. Though, Tony’s inner Omega was preening at the sight, the idea of being owned by the blond Alpha, by Steve, was seriously making him dizzy, in a good way however. It felt strangely right and his instincts made him yearn for the feeling of the leather band around his neck, which surprised the man to no end. 

He wasn’t traditional nor big on typical Omega stereotypes. 

Yet, the collar was something else entirely. 

“You don’t have to wear it, really. It was just a stupid idea and I’m sorry if I offended you with the collar, I’m so-”

“Put it on me.”

Blue eyes meet brown at the statement as Tony nodded at the box and scooted closer with his chair towards the wide eyed Alpha. 

Steve took the smooth collar out of the box with lightly shaking hands, still thinking he should keep apologizing for the nerve he had to buy such a gift, but Tony was already presenting his neck submissively and what else was he supposed to do at such a sight? The tanned and soft skin looked so perfect, perfect to be graced by a collar, complementing his omegan nature. 

It was so inviting. 

Like that the blond slowly lowered the band around the man’s neck, taking in the goosebumps that promptly appeared on the Omega’s skin at the contact, Steve smoothly buckled the collar. Taking in the sight Steve lost his breath. 

Tony, he was stunning like that. 

The Omega blinked at the unfamiliar pressure around his throat, it was, well, weird. But his instincts flared at the material that was covering up his scent marks, like he as an Omega achieved something great. On the way to being mated. Tony had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea. A few weeks ago he never would have thought at some point in his life he’d be wearing a collar given to him by Captain America. 

Childhood dreams do come true apparently. 

“How do I look?”, the brunet asked carefully with a flutter of his lashes. 

A growl reached his ears and as he looked up at the Alpha a strong dominating scent reached his nose, accompanied by a lustful gaze. “Fuck, Tony, you look so good, so damn good. Like you’re my Omega, like you belong to me and me alone.” 

Tony had to bite his tongue to not let a whimper out at the statement. “Just for clarification, my pups can’t see me like this, in fact no one can see me like this. That way I will only wear the collar around you when we’re alone. Understood, Captain?”

The Alpha nodded eagerly, thankful enough he didn’t get kicked out when Tony opened the present. It was a risky move, but god, so worth it.

“Though,” the Omega started with a mischievous grin. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with it.” And with that he placed himself swiftly on the inviting lap of the blond, scenting the side of the purring Alpha’s neck eagerly and grabbing the lost hands to trace across the smooth collar. He had an idea. 

Steve was close to moaning at the pressure his lower regions suddenly received. A collared Omega in his lap, no, a collared Tony in his lap, was like a wet dream. Though, this was reality and the blond could touch the man on top of him with ease, which he did eagerly, one hand feeling the material around Tony’s neck and the other slowly moving downwards. 

Best gift ever. 

“Alpha,” Tony mewled into the blond’s ear as he arched into the touch of the man, biting his lip at the sudden squeeze of his ass. “Can you do something for me, Alpha?” With another purr Tony planted several kisses against Steve’s cheek, everything to get what he wanted. 

Steve was sure he was in heaven at that moment. His Omega, perfect as ever, looking so good wearing the collar, sounded so beautiful whimpering and the kisses. Oh god the kisses, Steve was so whipped already. “Anything, Omega”, he breathed out and buried his nose in Tony’s soft locks, the sweet smell flooding his nose. 

“Alpha, tell me what you’re plotting with my pup.”

The words hit Steve directly as he let go of the Omega, stammering out a few words. What the hell? That manipulative minx. Nevertheless he simply couldn’t tell Tony what Peter was planning, it was one of his condition when he demanded to be repaid. 

“Oh well, I totally forgot I had something planned!”, Steve said nervously and quickly got up, lifting Tony along and setting him down on the chair again. The look he got at the action was a total contrast to the loving stare from a few moments ago. 

Steve smiled awkwardly at the pissed expression of his Omega. “I’m just gonna go, I promised Bucky we’d train together after lunch.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the poor excuse. “Bucky is seeing his therapist right now.”

“Did I say Bucky? I obviously meant Bruce. Well, I really need to go. We should do this again and uhm you look lovely wearing the collar.” With that the blond left in a flash leaving Tony sitting at the table dumbfounded. 

That damn Alpha. What the hell were the two hiding?! “I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK YOU TWO ARE PLANNING!!”, Tony screeched angrily and pouted at the silence he was presented with. 

If him wearing a collar wouldn’t work nothing would.  

-

“Young sir, it’s time to get up. If you don’t get up in two minutes you won’t have enough time to get ready and will ultimately miss your first class. To prevent such a case I will contact your mother in a minute.”

The clear voice of Jarvis ripped Peter from his slumber for the third time now. It was obviously a school day the teen sighed into his pillow. The young Omega loved learning, studying and simply getting to know new things, just like his mother his brain was like a sponge. 

However, mornings were his sworn enemies, just like his mother once again. If it weren’t for Jarvis Peter sure would have missed school too many times to count now. 

A sudden knock sounded through his room. making the pup pull his warm blanket over his face in frustration. “Pete, get up or else you’ll be late for school!”, the voice of his mother called as the man opened the door to his son’s room. 

Peter groaned but slowly sat up regardless, not wanting to get lectured about responsibility like last time he didn’t see the point of getting out of bed. 

“Don’t you have to present your history project today, pup?”

Oh. His history project. 

Now that put a smile on the teen’s face. The project he worked on for four days straight was due today. 

Like that Peter sprung out of bed with a wide grin and promptly ran up to his mother for a hug. “Morning, mom!!”, he greeted happily. 

Tony looked at the sudden mood shift suspiciously as he hugged and scented his son. Whatever it was the Omega was glad his pup was awake and out of bed, he could always contemplate the reason behind it later. “I’m going to see if your brother’s awake, go get dressed and eat something before you meet Happy downstairs,” the man offered with a smile. 

Peter quickly let go of his mother and made his way over to his closet, on the search for something school appropriate to wear. An old science shirt of his mom would surely do, he thought excitedly. 

Soon after the pup was ready to go and on the way to the kitchen. However, just as he passed the room of his brother Harley he could hear a worried voice and pick up a distressed scent. His instincts flared up at the smell, something had to be wrong he thought worried and entered the room with a small, unknowing whine. 

The sight that greeted him didn’t ease his distress at all and rather made him emit another pitiful whimper. 

His mother was sitting beside Harley’s side on the bed, running his fingers through his blond locks and purring constantly, a trick of omegan parents to calm their distressed young down. Harley was covered up to his nose by his blanket but the scent coming off him screamed hurt and sick, just like the noticeable shiver Peter could spot from the doorway.  

“Mom? Is Harley alright?”, Peter asked carefully and stepped closer slowly, the need to make sure his older brother was alright overpowering him completely. 

Tony took his gaze away from his shivering pup at the sound of the young Omega. “He’s sick, Pete, and will stay home for today so I can take care of him. I get that you’re worried but he’s going to be fine, trust me, he’s a tough Alpha,” he explained honestly and ran his hand and down Harley’s back to which the pup whined weakly. 

“But-”

“No, Peter. What you need to do is go to school now before you miss another class,” Tony sighed. 

The pup looked at his brother once again with worry filled eyes, his older brother, his Alpha brother. He never really got sick, it was rather unusual for Harley to catch something, so why now? The whole thing didn’t seem right. 

Regardless Peter left the room after wishing his brother to get well soon and quickly ran to the elevator, food forgotten on the kitchen table. The ride down to the garage was quick and before the teen knew it he reached Happy’s car, the one Harley and him always got driven to school in. His mind was still occupied with concern, a nagging feeling clouding his thought. 

Though when he opened the door to the car the sight that greeted him brought back the excitement from the morning. 

“Good Morning Peter, I hope you have slept well,” the voice of Captain America greeted him welcoming. America’s smile really could lift everyone’s spirit. 

Peter smiled at the Alpha, getting into the car with a quick jump he was already thinking about his plan for the school day with a gleeful expression. Today would be interesting. 

“Morning Mr. America! Morning Happy!”, he waved while buckling his seat belt. 

The deep sigh from the front of the car caught his attention immediately, though not an unusual occurrence in the morning. Happy, the ever tired looking man, who has dealt with their mother for a long time now and consequently also dealt with his kids, was gazing at the brown haired boy through the rearview mirror with a cocked eyebrow. 

A stare Peter has been the victim of quite a few times, however, that still didn’t mean he had gotten used to it. 

“Peter, why is a super soldier sitting in my car at half past seven in the morning?” 

Peter winced at the fed up tone in the man’s voice, though he knew Happy actually cared for him a damn lot, the man really didn’t get paid enough for handling the two young Stark boys. Well, what could he say, he and his brother were a handful. 

Before Peter could open his mouth though the uncomfortable looking man beside him spoke up. “Mr. Hogan Peter really helped me out with something and therefore I owe him a favour in return. He asked me to accompany him to school today, so this is why I’m currently sitting here,” his clear voice finished, authority seeping from him only caused by one sentence. 

It was nearly impossible not to see the tall Alpha specimen, a super soldier, Captain America, the pack Alpha of the Avengers as reliable or trustworthy. 

Peter was aware that even Happy wasn’t immune to Captain America’s charm, which the boy was secretly thankful for, it would make this whole secret thing easier for him. Everything to keep this under wraps from his worried mother. 

If the man found out Peter kind of blackmailed Captain America for his own personal advantages he’d sure be grounded for life. Or for till College according to his mother, he thought amused. 

Happy looked at both of them intensely before shaking his head wordlessly, clearly expressing his disappointment. “Whatever, just don’t mention my name when Tony finds out about this.”

“Thank you Happy, you’re the best!”, Peter cheered to which Steve gave him a thumbs up, nothing could stand in the way of the boy’s plans now. 

The man in the front just rolled his eyes fondly at the kid’s antics but didn’t say anything else. Oh and mentioning kids. “Anyway, where’s your brother, has he gotten lost on the way to the car once again?”

Peter’s smile fell at the reminder of his brother, who was currently sick in bed probably getting coddled by their mother. The first time he’s really gotten sick in like forever, which was just plain weird and frankly scared the young Omega in a way he hasn’t felt that many times before. 

Harley, his Alpha brother, the oldest. He has always been the leader, the strong one, a boy people listened to and admired. Well, except the countless mischievous pranks he was always pulling, his brother was, at least in Peter’s eyes, close to perfect. No matter how much they fought, bickered and annoyed each other, the young Omega would always look up to his brother.

If nothing it just didn’t seem like a normal cold. An observation that bothered Peter the most. 

“Pup?”, the deep voice of Steve brought him back to the still open question asked by Happy. 

Not catching the eyes of either adult the teen simply looked down at his fumbling hands and let out a breath. “He’s staying home today because he’s not feeling well.”

Steve’s brows furrowed at the answer as he picked up the sour scent of the pup next to him, clearly filled with worry and misery at the state of one of his family’s pack members. 

Harley was an Alpha just like Steve. Alphas rarely got sick due to their immune system being above an average one, something to do with and overdrive of hormones and their metabolism. Well, of course they could still get sick like everyone else and catch any disease like the other dynamics, but the simple things like a common cold, now that was something their bodies were close to immune to. 

Something had to be up. Tony must have come to the same conclusion already and was probably running test after test up in the tower. 

“But-”, the Alpha tried but got cut off by the engine starting and Happy throwing him a meaningful look through the mirror. 

“Anyway, I have 20 minutes to get you to school and I’m not planning to let you miss another class, kid.”

With that they were off on the way to school, trying to maneuver through the horrible morning traffic of New York. 

The atmosphere in the car was tense with Happy concentrating on driving, Peter still starring absentmindedly at his hands, the teen was fumbling with shakingly, a trait he sure picked up from his mother, and Steve feeling as out of place as ever. 

Thankfully though Peter’s mind was bad at staying focused on one thing for too long, so a few minutes into the drive he was looking out of the window again and excitedly pointing out a few buildings he seemed interesting enough to direct Steve’s eyes at. Questions like ‘Was that building already there back in your days, Mr. Captain?’, ‘Do you know where the first Mc Donald’s opened in Manhatten?’ and ‘Even though Superheroes are a real life thing, isn’t it weird that cities are absent of any statues build in their honor? Wouldn’t you want a statue, Cap?’ soon followed the pup’s excitement. Steve was for all that mattered quite overwhelmed, but also so very fond of the curious nature of the child next to him as he tried to answer any single question he threw at him, while Happy occasionally let out a light chuckle. 

The whole moment was unspeakably enjoyable to Steve, who would have never thought he’d get to be a part of. And as he looked at the seemingly glowing kid with a smile of his own he was once again thrown off guard at how amazing Tony’s kids were. 

Soon enough they arrived at a big brick building with several kids in front, Midtown Middle School, a school focused on science and technology. A perfect place for kids like Harley and Peter. 

“How much time left, Happy?”, Peter asked curiously and jumping slightly in his seat out of excitement. 

The man in front quickly parked the car right in front of the school and looked at his watch. “Five minutes, kid. Better hurry though.”

The kid smiled at the man thankfully and threw the car door open without any regard, earning him a quick ‘HEY!’ from Happy to which the teen just shrugged with a light grin, the ‘oops’ clearly written on his face. 

Steve also got out of the car, though with more care and a polite thanks directed at Happy who drove them here. 

Then the car was already off again and leaving both standing in front of the school, one wearing a grin and the other looking worriedly at the building. 

God, Steve hasn’t been to school in like seventy years, how was one supposed to act in such surrounding. Not even mentioning the fact that he was clearly an adult and Captain America at that, a national hero which everyone would recognize. Why did he agree to this once again?

A sharp tug at his sleeve directed his panicked gaze at the small Omega beside him who was still beaming up at him. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great! Trust me, the project will be amazing,” Peter tried to reassure the Alpha and let out an encouraging purr in the process, the typical behaviour of an Omega trying to soothe an Alpha. “And remember: YOU OWE ME,” he finished with a whine and started tugging at his arm to get him to move. 

There was no turning back was it? Steve sighed once more and began walking alongside Peter, who was walking with his head cast downwards avoiding the many unbelievable stares of his baffled classmates. 

The pup, even though he acted the way he did at home, hated attention at school due to his family name and the other students who thought he was just a snotty and spoiled brat, smarter than everyone and damn annoying. He was glad he did have a few friends, Ned and MJ, who were outsiders themselves and didn’t give a damn about his background. Yet, the comments and glares got to him. 

So, yeah, in that case why bring a person like Captain America to school, someone that’s draw the attention to him like the light attract mosquitoes? 

The answer was simple. Spite. 

A teacher, Mr Johnson, his history teacher has for some reason always disliked the young boy since the start of the school year. Perhaps it was because of his experiences prior with Harley or the fact Peter managed to fall asleep during his class a few times before. But his grades suffered, which was, according to the teen, simply unfair. 

Now Peter was a good student, easily amused and interested in nearly everything that he came across which consequently earned him the highest grades in every class. Except history, a subject he studied just as hard for as for the others but Mr. Johnson, no matter what, had been refusing to give him the credit he deserved. 

What else was he supposed to do than invite Captain America, a real witness of the thirties, the decade he had to do the project on, to help him out?  

There was no way Mr. Johnson wouldn’t give him an A+ for his efforts. 

It was a fool proof plan. 

Soon both reached Peter’s homeroom after whispers followed them wherever they went, now rumors already probably spreading around the school in a flash. The second ring of the bell went off just as Peter and Steve sat down at a table in the back with stares, of course, wordlessly gazing at them surprised. Peter’s phone was also constantly vibrating, texts from Ned surely being the cause. 

His teacher arrived shortly after and before she could even open her mouth to bid them good morning one student sprung up. “Mrs. Adams we have a guest!”, a girl, Peter didn’t even remember the name of, declared with a pointing finger at a mortified Steve. 

The older beta’s eyes snapped towards them both and widened in surprise at the sight of the man out of time sitting among her students like the most common thing in the world. Talk about some morning. 

Yet before she could ask the question everyone’s been thinking about the Alpha already stood up. “I excuse my unannounced and sudden appearance, ma’m. But I’m here to experience the education of the 21st century and to share my past knowledge and impressions of the past with the young minds of the future. Therefore I hope I’m not intruding in any way,” he explained with a determined gaze at which Peter gasped in awe. 

Way to convince a teacher he thought impressed. 

His teacher, in fact, flushed at the honest word of the man and offered him a sweet smile in return. “In that case I’m honored we have you with us today, Captain. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to come to me.”

The pup beside Steve was close to laughing at the obvious flirtation of the Beta but contained himself before anyone could notice. 

Steve smiled thankfully once again and promptly sat down in the small chair with a sigh as he quickly threw Peter a look that just screamed ‘you owe me after this day’. Though, his scent was content nonetheless as he relaxed into the chair and began to read through the flashcards the boy had shoved at him, to prepare for the presentation after lunch. 

And that was that.

Much like Mrs. Adams the other teachers quickly welcomed the Avenger with open arms, probably to starstruck to do anything else in the presence of a national hero. As well as the students who kept staring at him awed, some even being brave enough to approach him and ask for an autograph. 

Lunch was spend similarly with the same attention, only this time on a wider scale in the packed cafeteria of the school in which Steve naturally stuck out harshly, a tall super soldier Alpha not a usual sight for kids who weren’t Peter. 

The boy was still mainly uncomfortable with the unwanted attention but tried to pump himself up for his history class and the hopefully defeated look of his asshole of a teacher when the boy held his presentation. 

At least his friends made it seem close to a normal school day, well, except Ned who kept asking the man question after question. And to have thought his best friend would have been used to the presence of earth’s mightiest heroes already after knowing Peter for years now. At least MJ was acting the same as ever, making sarcastic comments and talking to Peter about the project. 

Steve was also strangely enjoying the day, spending time with Peter and his friends while visiting classes. It was nice, getting to know the young Omega on such a personal level. No regrets were present anymore in his mind, all replaced with ease and gratefulness to be able to experience such a moment. 

“Good luck on your project,” MJ wished them with a small smile before walking towards her own class after lunch ended. 

Peter waved lightly and smiled in return. “Thank you! Good luck on your art project!” The sarcastic middle finger he received only made him laugh. 

Ned, who was still asking a now tired looking Steve about his life and more, quickly ran the other way though when he saw the time. “Sorry Captain! Responsibilities call but we can keep on talking later!” 

“Your friends are truly something kid,” the blond sighed out and scratched his head lightly. 

Peter smiled gratefully at the Alpha, thankful for him having put up with them. Now, though, they had to ace the project, so the boy took hold of Steve’s sleeve again, a move he’d been doing all day to ensure the man wouldn’t get lost, and made his way down the hall towards his history class. 

When Mr. Johnson arrived in the classroom Peter was already preparing his digital presentation and going over the slides one last time, all while Steve awkwardly sat on a chair next to him with a curious look trained on the many pictures of historic events hanging on the walls. 

It really was something else when you got to see some of those in person and didn’t even know about a fraction due to being frozen in ice. 

“Mr. Stark, care to explain your shenanigans,” the gruff voice of his history teacher reached his ears. And here we go, Peter thought bitterly. 

“Hello Mr. Johnson! What do you mean, sir? I’m just preparing to present my project,” he admitted with raised eyebrow. 

Though, wrong answer apparently as the man started getting red in the face and glare at the boy with annoyed eyes. He cast a glance at the weird atmosphere around the classroom, students hushly talking, a sight fairly unusual for a bunch of twelve year old children. 

Only then did he take notice of the unfamiliar dominating Alpha scent in the air, way to potent to belong to any Alpha student in the room and his eyes trailed on the blond figure awkwardly sitting behind the young Omega boy. 

“Captain, sir, what-”, the teacher got pale and stammered at the presence of the famous living legend. 

Steve smiled at the man politely and promptly stood up to offer the older man his hand in a greeting. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Johnson, I hope you don’t mind me tagging along with Peter today, I’m part of his project,” the blond finished with a flashing smile, putting on his Captain America charm. Everything to keep the gruff teacher from scolding Peter one more time. 

The man shook the outstretched hand wimpy and could only nod at the words of the hero. 

With that he started the class, naturally also not letting it be taken from him to introduce Captain America to the whole class, only partly gushing about his historic achievements and pointing at several pictures on the wall featuring the man, all while Steve stood to the side with an awkward smile. 

Used to the awed expression of people meeting him for the first time, though, a class of thirty students did not have the same effect at all. 

“Today I’m going to tell you a bit about the years between 1929 and 1939 in the United States of America, their fundamental aspects, the struggles and issues,” Peter started the presentation with a eager eyes and then gestured to Steve who was still taking in the whole scene and the plenty looks of admiration thrown his way. “At the end of my presentation a real witness of the decade, Mr. Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America, will be talking about his personal experiences and answering a few questions.”

Before the boy started he threw Steve one last look, a thankful expression covering his face. Not only would Peter surely get the full credit for his work but he was also not alone up front when talking to the class. The presence of the familiar men beside him, his noticeable support and the knowledge that he could always help him out if anything were to go wrong was easing the young Omega’s mind and soothing his instincts due to the presence of the Alpha. 

Considering everything Peter was glad he asked Steve to do this. 

Finally the boy started his presentation with a pleasant flow. Steve was listening interested, liking to hear stories he actually could also talk about and didn’t miss out on due to being frozen. Also the boy was handling the whole thing spectacularly in his eyes, even though the small hint of a panicked spiced scent tickled his nose. 

But the way the teen handled the class reminded Steve of the times Tony stood in front of crowds and charming them with his words. 

Their relation was unmistakable. 

However, as soon as it started Peter came to an end of the presentation with a relieved sigh as he changed the slides on the whiteboard one more time. 

The picture that appeared made the Alpha’s mouth fall open speechless. 

It was a photo of him wearing a frilly apron in the common room kitchen, waving a hand at the camera and proudly holding up a stack of pancakes. It wasn’t a bad photo, not at all, but the man was rather surprised where the kid had gotten the picture from because the person who took it was no other than Natasha. 

Either she willingly gave it to him or he hacked her phone. 

Steve didn’t know what would be worse. 

Nonetheless the students only laughed lightly at the photo and promptly began to raise their hands excitedly, everyone having a question for the Captain and at the corner of his eyes Peter could even spot Mr.Johnson holding up his hand lightly. 

Time passed and Steve must have answered a dozen questions regarding the Avengers, the war, his time in the 21st century and surprisingly the topic of mating. To which the Alpha could only blush slightly, obviously thinking about Tony. 

One question though stayed with him. 

“Mr. Rogers, sir. If you had the chance to go back in time, to the day you got frozen in the ice and live your life normally in the past, would you do it?” 

Would he? 

Steve’s mind took in the words and well yes it was true sometimes he missed his past, the time before the ice and most importantly his friends, who were mostly dead now. 

Somehow he would always miss the time he got pulled from so suddenly, the things he would never regain and were lost forever. Peggy being one of those. 

But that was, as heartbreaking it sometimes was, all in the past. 

You could miss the moments you were never able to experience as well as move on to something new entirely. As it was Steve lived in the present and the present gave him reasons to stay every day. 

“To be completely honest I do miss my old friends and the many people that I will never see again but without me having been frozen in the ice I wouldn’t have been able to meet all my current friends, the people I love in this time.” 

A smile appeared on the Alpha’s lips at the thought of his family, the Avengers, Tony. How could he ever trade such a precious life? 

“I’m happy right now, very happy. And truly internet, non pickled food and the sweet thought of equal rights, that’s something I wouldn’t want to give up,” he finished with a laugh making the class join at the comment. 

Right before the next person could ask a question the bell rang and the students quickly gathered their belongings, while Peter pack up his things as well, ready to go to his last class of the day. 

“Oh, Mr. Roger, sir! Could I have a word with you in private for a second there?” Mr. Johnson asked eagerly as he rushed over to the two. 

Steve looked at Peter with a shrug and nodded at the teacher, who was already pulling out sheets of paper, probably to be signed by the hero. 

“I’m just gonna wait out in the hall,” Peter mumbled out and trailed out of the door with a small wave. 

“It won’t be long,” Steve called after him just as Mr. Johnson placed a photo of himself as a kid in a Captain America costume on the desk. 

Hopefully it won’t be long, the blond thought with a wince. 

-

Peter leaned against the wall a few ways down from Mr. Johnson’s classroom and texting his brother. Though he didn’t receive any answer and when he tried to reach his mother he also did not reply, which was just plain out weird considering his Omega mother was pretty protective. 

Something had to be up. 

Worried lines appeared on the boy’s forehead as he thought about the many possibilities of what could be wrong with his brother and with a small whimper that escaped his mouth he could already feel his anxiety bubbling up again. His instincts going haywire at the possibility of his pack mate, his brother, being in danger. 

Maybe he should have stayed home he kept thinking as he slid down the wall with his knees pulled up and face now resting on his crossed arms. He let out a sigh and just wished for Steve to finally free himself from Mr. Johnson’s clutches so the day could be over sooner than later. 

And maybe, a big maybe, he longed for the soothing presence of the tall Alpha. 

“Look who’s cowering on the floor like the useless, weak Omega he is,” a voice sneered suddenly from above the pup, who raised his head at the cruel words. 

He came face to face with Jason, one of his classmate and his goons. A group that consisted only of Alpha boys, who had an obvious superiority complex and loved targeting Peter for his Omega status and his background. Though, they only messed with him when his brother wasn’t around, too afraid of the impulsive Alpha Stark at their school. 

_Shit._

Just his timing the boy remarked innerly and panicked at the advancing group. He was the perfect target right now, all by himself in an empty hallway, his protective brother sick and probably being talked about in the school for bringing Steve with him. 

_Just perfect._

“Pathetic,” Jason spat as he leaned downwards to face the trembling Omega with an aggressive growl. 

His goons laughed at the displace of the boy cowering frightened and clearly affected by the strong, untamed Alpha pheromones directed at him. Even not completely presented young Alphas still already had power over the other dynamics, if they so pleased. Normally school forbid Alphas from using their dynamic from taking advantage of others. 

But since no one was around no one could stop the group. 

Peter was blindly obvious to his situation and just hoped they’d be sated with throwing insults at him. 

“So you think just because you brought Captain America to school you’re better than us?”, one of the Alphas asked disgusted. 

Jason snickered at the wide eyes of the boy on the ground and laughed at the missing answer, aware the Omega was too intimidated to dare answer them. They had the upper hand and boy did the group of Alphas love that. 

“Newsflash idiot just because you’re a Stark doesn’t mean you you’re not an Omega, a weak little shit who’s just born to be looked down at.”

“Besides your slut of a mother probably only got Captain America to come along today because he gets fucked by the guy on a daily basis, such a fucking whore.”

“What does it feel like? To be the son of an Omega slut who can’t even be satisfied by one Alpha, who got pregnant from getting his hole filled by random Alphas?”

“You’re just a stupid, little, useless Omega who will end just like your pathetic mother, cum soaked-”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Peter wailed at the tormenting comments about his mother. 

How dare they insult his sweet and loving mom just like that. They didn’t know him, they didn’t know about his family, the knew jack shit. Yes, he was an Omega but if anything that his mother taught him was that he under any circumstances wasn’t useless or any of those stupid prejudices. 

His biology wouldn’t define him. 

The Alphas stopped laughing at the outburst from the Omega and promptly growled in anger at the nerve the boy had to be talking back. 

“You think you’re tough now, Stark? Let me show you what tough is you little shit.” Like that he raised his fist with fangs grinning down at the tired looking Omega. 

Peter was covering his face, getting ready for the impact of the punch and praying it wouldn’t leave a bruise for his mom to find. But before he could feel pain he heard Jason wail in agony. 

Peeking through his shaking finger the boy suddenly saw the young Alpha on the ground, holding his shoulder with a painful expression while the other guys ran away with panicked screams. 

Above the boy stood no other than Steve Rogers, with bared fangs and strong Alpha scent rolling off him, underlining his superior status and his rooted ferocity. 

As calmly as ever, well minus the obvious fangs peeking out, the man looked down to catch the eyes of the now crying boy. “You think Omegas are weak and useless, boy?”

Jason shook his head at the question but the blond didn’t even give him time to answer before continuing. 

“Without the Omega you’ve been calling all those vile words, you wouldn’t even be alive right now, do you understand boy? Tony Stark flew a nuke into space to safe everyone, even your sorry ass of an Alpha,” Steve growled and squatted down beside the trembling boy.

Apologies where now spilling out of his mouth, scent overwhelming the small Alpha and too afraid to do anything but submit to Steve with a tear streaked face. 

“Now if you ever disrespect an Omega again, if you ever target Peter Stark or any other person again I will make sure it’s going to be the last time, understood?” 

Jason only rolled around on the floor with a bared neck and wide eyes but did not answer the Captain. 

Steve growled impatiently and snarled loudly at the whimpering kid. “I said UNDERSTOOD?!” 

Like that the boy cried out a meekly ‘yes’ and quickly vanished from the Alpha’s sight when he nodded at him to go with his strong Alpha demander. 

The boy left and Steve let out a sigh relieved but nonetheless still in shock at the sheer attitude of the young kids based on something uncontrollable like their dynamic. It was such an old mindset it even surprised the man out of time, who was glad it was overly better for Omegas these days. But apparently that did not change school bullies. 

“Peter! Pup, I'm sorry it took me so long. Are you alright?”, the blond asked worriedly as he moved closer to the teen who was still sat on the ground with little whimpers escaping his lips here and there. 

He could spot his trembling hands from afar and god the scent, the hurt and anxiety ridden smell made the Alpha dizzy and rung his alarm bells. The pup, his Omega’s pup was hurting, was harassed at school and probably only a few minutes away from having a full on panic attack. 

What the hell could the man do? He wasn’t Tony, he wasn’t his mother and not even sure if he could call himself a friend. 

But no matter what, he couldn’t just leave the pup like this. 

“Peter, kid, tell me how I can help you,” the man said carefully from next to the pup. He didn’t dare move closer not wanting to startle the Omega so soon after being tormented by other Alphas. 

The child only shook his head ever so lightly and buried his face further into his arms as small tears escaped his eyes. The only thought on his mind was his mom and the yearning for contact with him, to be protected in the man’s arms. 

However, Steve had an idea, a risky one but if even his scent couldn’t calm Peter down there was only one thing left to try. He couldn’t get the kid home like this after all. 

Slowly the man outstretched his hands and embraced the teen carefully, to which the kid did not react at first. Though as soon as Steve started purring and flooding their space with a domestic and safe scent, an action usually reserved for the pup’s parents, Peter sighed into the contact and let his hands fall down beside himself to raise his nose towards the scent. 

It was, by the looks of it, working and Steve thanked god for the idea. 

Like that the two stayed on the floor curled up against each other and ever so slowly the pup soon had his nose pressed up right against the Alpha’s scent mark on his neck, practically sitting in Steve’s lap who was still purring loudly and stroking through the teen’s hair with one hand. 

It was kind of nice even. The close contact to Peter, who smelled faintly of Tony and even a small bit of Harley. Family. 

“Pup, are you feeling better?”, Steve asked after another few minutes, taking in the calm breathing against his neck and only the small whimpers that escaped Peter’s mouth from occasion. 

The kid only whined at the question and buried himself further into the warmth of the Alpha, not giving a real answer. 

And shit. 

Peter was probably in an Omega headspace right now, if Steve counted all the signs. 

The headspace was literally only a certain amount of time in which an Omega could only concentrate on an Alpha’s presence close to them, a prominent need to seek comfort which did not leave any room for other thought. It was usually caused by trauma, panic or pain, so it wasn’t a surprise the pup dropped. 

Though, it mostly reserved for partners or parents and Steve clearly was neither. 

However he knew what to do and promptly stood up with the pup still clinging to his front. To reach his phone with one hand the man set Peter on one hip, still keeping the contact to his scent mark and dialed Happy’s number to be picked up immediately. He had to get Peter to his mother. 

“Happy? Yes, uh, could you please come and pick us up? No no Peter’s fine but something happened and it’d be best to leave school for now.”

Thankfully the Beta didn’t ask any more questions and simply told him he’d be in front of the school as soon as possible. 

The blond Alpha made his way down the hallway with a whimpering pup in his arms, who nudged his cold nose against his neck every few minutes. At least the halls were clear of students since class was currently being held. 

Yet a sudden sound close to his ear threw the tall man off guard. 

“Thanks Dad”

The eyes of the Alpha widened at the mumbled words coming from the scent drunk pup in his arms. 

_Dad._

His heart warmed at the thought but at the same time his mind drowned in anxiety and panic. 

Shit.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah Steve and Peter's relationship got some development in this chapter 
> 
> What do you guys think is up with Harley? 
> 
> Also the collar thing even surprised me but I think it's rather fitting. Steve is a closeted pervert lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry first of all for the long wait! I am rather busy at the moment and despite that I feel like every chapter deserves enough time to write, since I also want it to turn out well 
> 
> Hope you get my drift :) 
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking with me and for reading the story!! <3

This wasn’t normal, not at all. 

Sure, kids tended to get sick, the way they liked to explore every nook, every corner without any regard for their personal harm and the immediate contact to other children. It all contributed to the momentum when they’d eventually end up in bed, blowing their stuffy noses and whining at their parents in need. That was normal. 

Still, nothing of that applied to his pup anymore. 

His pup, his Alpha pup was currently lying next to Tony in their precious and carefully crafted nest in the room connected to the man’s bedroom. The importance of such a place in healthy families containing an Omega and his pups was simply crucial. A primal need to protect the young, the still defenseless pups riled their parents’ instincts up long before the children would even be born, everything to ensure a throughout preparation of a safeplace.  

Just like that the neatly crafted place of pillows, blankets and old shirts reeked of their three combined scents, of Tony and his pups. Home. Comfort. Protection. It all came together in the nest, so it wasn't anything new that the three of them craved the soft place more times than once during the week. 

Thus, nest mornings every Sunday were born. 

Though, Tony had to admit, lately they haven’t been cuddling up every Sunday or other times of the week. He was aware that it was probably, or more like totally, because of the sudden appearance of an Alpha in his personal life. 

It was because of Steve. Since his heat those weeks ago the Omega had to get used to the constant attention of the blond, the dates and the courting. All that naturally to the price of his free time, time he mostly spent with his two sons. So, yeah, maybe if the brunet wouldn’t have agreed to kind of ‘date’, or whatever the hell the two were even doing at the moment, he could have prevented this. Or at least he liked to think so.

Well, he did not regret seeing Steve, not anymore since he worked on that realization a few too many sleepless nights, thank god. But there had to be some kind of connection, something he was overlooking and his mind couldn’t figure out. 

Harley was sick, as unbelievable as it sounded. 

As an Alpha, even one that hasn’t completely presented yet, it was rather unusual to catch a common cold or anything the like. Simply the overly high production of hormones and the resulting immune system that was above average was enough to prevent Alphas from proning to get sick. Of course, it wasn’t like the dynamic was completely invincible. In fact, they are able to catch terrible diseases just like everybody else, one look at the current hospital patient statistics would be enough to prove that.

Even Steve the ideal and picture perfect Alpha, the symbol for manliness and peace, an image of Alpha dominance like society loved to depict him, wasn’t completely immune. Or at least he wasn’t until he got injected with the serum all those years ago, ultimately making him into the superhero he was today. 

Anyhow, Tony was aware that even his Alpha used to suffer from all sorts of illnesses, allergies and asthma. Which was so unlike an Alpha’s usual health. 

It was proven that if an Alpha child did not show any symptoms of major sickness in the first years of their life it would also grow up with their dynamic’s normal resilience against minor diseases. 

So, yeah, science talk aside the current situation once again was weird. 

Steve had been dealing with sickness since he was born, thus, making him tend to get sick, which was the case before he turned into Captain America back in the days. 

Harley, however, was the picture of health when he was younger. His birth went as unproblematic as it could go, even though it was Tony’s first time giving birth and he had no Alpha present for the matter. His son didn’t give a shit about all that and grew up healthy, rarely getting sick and as energetic as ever. 

His mother used to pat his own back proudly at the sight of his Alpha son. 

Now, however, Tony’s mind was running, searching for anything that could have caused the reaction inside Harley’s body, anything that he might have missed when he was younger and it was horrible. Seeing your oldest child like this, curled up, shivering noticeable and whining with an maternally alarming sound. 

_ It was torture. _

Tony would’ve given anything now to find a way, a solution, to stop his pup from hurting. Even his constant purring and petting of Harley’s sweaty blond locks didn’t help at all, which made his instincts flare up even more so. What was he supposed to do? How could he help his child?

The genius has never felt this useless in his life before.

A sudden grunt caught his attention as the warm body beside him moved shakily and rubbed even closer against his mother’s worry filled scent. 

“M-Mom,” the small voice of Harley called, or more like whimpered next to the Omega. It was such a strange picture, seeing his pup like that, hurt and vulnerable. 

Carding his fingers through his hair Tony purred out of instinct, hoping somehow his touch and presence could lessen his pup’s distress. He scooted even closer to his son in the soft nest, making sure his scent was covering the boy completely. The screams inside his head, his maternal alarm bells were going off constantly and only got worse when the man heard his pup call out for him. 

“Shhh love it’s going to be alright, you’re going to be alright,” Tony tried to sooth him and placed a third blanket on the shivering form next to him. “You need to sleep, pup, you need to get better soon.”

The words felt heavy on his tongue, like empty promises Tony was giving himself. How could he say something like that when he was unsure himself? The cause of Harley’s reaction still remained a mystery, but what was Tony as his mother supposed to do?

He would figure it out, he simply had to. And in the meanwhile he would keep making such promises, because if nothing else it was the least he could do.    

Harley sighed heavily at the words and felt more sweat building up with the new blanket covering him. This feeling, the sick feeling was awful. His brother, Peter, was always the one getting sick but not him, never him. He was the Alpha after all, the one that was supposed to look out for his family. How was he supposed to do that now?

Well, at least, the contact and the strong scent of his mother was soothing. He missed it, kind of. As of lately it felt like something was separating his family, things changed and it was obvious the boy didn’t like it one bit and all of it because of one person. 

_ Steve fucking Rogers _

Admittedly Harley was the jealous type but to his defense he never had to share his mom before. It wasn’t fair, nothing was. Why couldn’t the jackass Alpha just piss off and try his luck with any other Omega that wasn’t his mother? Despite that his mom deserved so much better, the boy argued innerly. Someone- someone who… Yeah, okay, Steve wasn’t a bad person per say, after all he was Captain America, a righteous idiot. Though, something just rubbed him the wrong way when he thought of that guy. 

A sudden spike of pain erupted from the pup’s stomach which forced a loud growl from his mouth, teeth bared and scent flooding with pain. What the hell? That sort of pain was something the young boy has never felt before. 

“Mom,” the pup whined once more and nudged his head against the hand caressing his head. He could already smell the affected scent of his mom reacting to his pain filled one and it was showering him in with guilt. 

“Mom, I don’t feel so good.”

Tony’s heart broke at the words and the pitiful sight of his pup. “Love, I know dear, I know. Don’t worry I’m going to make it all better, I promise,” he muttered with a broken voice. Like that he promptly cuddled closer to the small figure, lying down beside Harley to press the boy’s cold nose against his neck. Maybe the direct contact to his scent mark would calm him enough to lull him to sleep, which was direly needed at the moment. Damn it, something had to work. They’ve been sitting in the nest for at least three hours now and his pup wasn’t getting better or able to sleep. He was probably even getting worse. 

He ran test after test that morning but no promising results. The only thing he got was the clarification that Harley’s body was going through a severe medical reaction. Fucking four PHD’s and none of them could help him. 

Speaking of, maybe there was still something he could do, or somebody to call.

“Jarvis, I need you to call Bruce. Tell him to come to my floor immediately, it’s an emergency,” he directed. Perhaps his science buddy Bruce could actually help them, even though he always insisted that he ‘wasn’t that kind of doctor’. Yet, the Omega knew, the team would do anything for his pups. 

They loved them, all of them. 

“On it, sir.”

Harley sniffed beside him and Tony purred once more. “I-I don’t want to bother uncle Bruce, mom.” 

“You’re not bothering anyone, pup. We’re family and we take care of each other, Bruce really doesn’t mind and we need to know what’s making you so sick,” the brunet tried to reassure the child and wasn’t surprised at all at the worry cursing through the boy. To be honest that again showed their relation to each other, not wanting to bother anyone even when feeling terrible. A true Stark action. Yeah Tony had to work on that with Harley, not now though, now he just wanted his child to stop hurting. 

“But-”

“No buts. I know you don’t like this, which is why you need to trust you family now to make it all better,” Tony interrupted Harley right away. 

The pup only whined lightly once again at the words and buried his nose even further into Tony’s neck, a child searching for its mother’s comforting scent. This whole situation simply sucked. 

Tony stroked down his child’s back, feeling the shivers even through three layers of blankets. He looked at his pup with love and simultaneously worry in his brown eyes. “I love you Harley.”

“I love you too mom.”

Like that they stayed in the nest, cuddled up against each other with Harley letting out a few whimpers every few seconds due to the pain and Tony trying to keep it all together. Seeing his child like this tore him apart piece by piece and all he could do was stand by and watch the whole thing happen. 

Where the hell was Bruce? 

If he couldn’t help them no one could, at east no one available currently. Of course there was always Dr. Cho, one remarkable scientist of her time, someone Tony was lucky enough to meet and talk to. She was simply amazing, kind and determined in her own way. Perhaps it was the utter intellect or the professional manner, but she always reminded him of Pepper. 

Anyway, Tony knew that she was currently working on another project South Korea and thus wouldn’t be an option. 

And, well, under no circumstances would the Omega ask Doctor Strange, the weird abracadaba guy, a birthday party act really and the guy who somehow just got under his skin. Not until Bruce hasn’t looked at his pup before. Tony wasn’t that desperate, at least not for the next hour. 

Did he mention he wasn’t a fan of magic? Because, a lot had to happen before the Omega would trust the magic wielder with his children. 

Tony just hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

“Sir, it appeared that Dr. Banner has arrived. He’s currently standing in the doorway to your bedroom,” the voice of Jarvis suddenly interrupted the man’s thoughts. 

The brunet let out a sigh of relief, finally someone could take a look at his sickly pup. “Tell him to enter the nesting room, J. He has my official permission,” Tony said and tried to sit up a bit. The action startled his pup though as the boy reached out for his hands to keep his mother and his scent in place. 

“Shh Harley, Bruce is here and he needs to take a look at you love,” Tony tried to explain to the small, pitiful whining figure. 

Footsteps could be heard just as a figure appeared in the doorway of the nesting room and according to the strong Beta scent it could have been no other than Bruce. Normally an Omega would be growling at any person that dared to disturb their nest and could be a threat to their pups, a mother protecting their young at all costs. Which was why the nest was a treasured place and at the same time a dangerous one for outsiders, because no one, even an Alpha, liked facing a maternal instinct driven Omega whose only objective was to protect. No matter what. 

So, it was no surprise that the man was reeking of wariness and nerves. Bruce’s scent was perfectly mirroring the serious situation he was going to step in, by entering an Omega’s nesting room who was currently having a pup with him. 

“Tony..?” he asked carefully from the door, not daring to set a foot into the room before the Omega explicitly said so. Diving into unnecessary danger really wasn’t Bruce’s style. 

“Bruce, thank god, I think something’s wrong with Harley, something beyond a simple cold,” the man inside the nest rambled as he finally caught side of his friend. “Please I-I need help, I don’t know what’s wrong with my pup, please I-.” The desperation in his voice was clear as day, his words cutting of in the end while he was still running his trembling hand through Harley’s hair. 

The other man could clearly see the affect the ordeal had on Tony. It was scary in a way. The wild look in the Omega’s teary eyes, the shaking shoulders and the tousled hair made a sad picture over all, as well as the bitter scent that covered the room fully. It was even hard not to feel nausea from such an intense smell. 

Not to mention the small pup lying next to the man. Harley who usually filled the room with his personality, his wit and cheeky attitude, though now he looked just vulnerable and broken. Just a shadow from his usual self. 

Yeah, the scientist now understood the alarmed message Jarvis delivered him. 

“I need your permission once again before I can enter the room,” Bruce pointed out, wanting to access the pup as fast as he could. It was his nephew as well, after all. 

Tony blinked for a second at the short man before quickly opening his mouth to invite Bruce in once again. As the man was slowly making his way over to the two Starks, obviously tense due to the situation, Tony didn’t even have to suppress his instinct which was usually screaming at him when anybody would enter his nest. There where more important things on his mind now. 

_ Harley _

“Harley,” Bruce tried to address him when he arrived at the nest and crouched down next to the pup. “Can you look at me pup? I want to help you feel better.”

The only response he got was a whine and the sight of the pup burying closer to his mother, trying to hide underneath the blankets and in his mother’s lap. Though, from next to him Bruce could now clearly see the effects from whatever Harley caught was having on his body. It was..unusual, he noticed right away. This wasn’t a normal cold, the pup was way too instinct driven and clinging to Tony, like, like he wanted to protect him perhaps. 

If it was a cold or even the flu the boy would have no energy left and would probably be asleep already. The only signs really that it might be a cold was the shivering and heat coming from the boy, but besides that no coughing, no runny nose or the sorts. 

It was indeed strange. 

“This isn’t a normal cold, Tony, that’s what I can say for certain,” Bruce said with an analyzing look in Harley’s direction. 

Tony nodded knowingly and sighed at the realization, that it was more complicated like he guessed from the start. Harley wasn’t a pup that just randomly got sick. “Well, what else could it be doctor?” 

Bruce’s brows furrowed at the question, asking himself the same thing already. What else could it be? “Hmm, it’s rather unusual, but have you considered that Harley might have went into rut?” 

_ Rut, an Alpha’s last steps of puberty, the last steps of reaching the full title of their dynamic.  _

No way, no way in hell could this be the cause. Tony’s eyes widened at the mere possibility. Fuck, this was way too soon, Harley wasn’t sixteen yet, he was still two years off from reaching the complete presenting age. The hell was this fuckery?

“No, Bruce, I’m telling you that can’t be it! I know my pup, I know Harley and this, this just isn’t how the first rut of an Alpha would go,” Tony explained frantically, looking at the shivering boy beside him with panicked filled eyes. No, it just couldn’t be. 

Bruce sighed loudly at the protest. “Well, for now we have to take it into consideration and list it as a possibility.”

The shift of Tony’s scent was immediate, sadness seeping from the nest as well as worry that intensified in a completely different way than before. All that also affected Harley, who tried to bury himself even closer to his distressed parent, trying to calm his mother down in any way possible. 

Even when Harley was the one hurting he still tried to take care of his family, of his omegan mother. Tony might be ready to cry right about now. 

“Look Tony,” Bruce started with a small smile. “You took samples already, right? I’m going to look into the results and research possible causes of this. Don’t worry I’ll be back soon, just hang in there and try to stay calm for your pup’s sake.” 

With that the small man quickly vanished from the pheromone loaded room again, leaving the mother and son pair to themselves. 

Tony slowly tried to process the words of his friend and shook his head immediately, no, nope, he couldn’t do this. Just like that he only wrapped his arms tighter around the shivering figure, his pup, Harley. He hoped that Bruce could find something, anything. The only need on his mind was to stop his pup from hurting anymore. 

Only half an hour later the Omega picked up hurried footsteps coming his way and the soothing voice of Jarvis announcing the arrival of Bruce once again. The tension rose inside his body completely. What if Bruce did not find anything? What if he did find something serious and terrible? Tony really wasn’t sure what would be worse. Though, one look at his hurt pup was enough to make up his mind.

“TONY!” 

The yell made his body freeze just as the figure of the scientist appeared in the doorway, clearly out of breath and holding a sheet of paper in his hand. What the?

With big eyes the Omega looked at the man, clutching his son close to him as the scent in the room tensed up even more so. The silence between the two adults weighed a lot. Everything was possible now and Tony just simply didn’t like that. 

“I figured it out,Tony,” Bruce exclaimed with another deep breath. “Harley isn’t in rut.” 

The genius inside the nest felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sweet, sweet words. At last his pup was spared the presentation of becoming a full Alpha for now, something complicated Tony liked to shield his son from for the next two years. Though, that left one question. 

“Okay, good, but still, what’s wrong with my boy?!” 

Bruce winced at the sound that picked up and scratched his head thoughtfully. He looked at the sheet of paper once more before seeking the eyes of his Omega friend, ready to inform him of the news. 

“Well, simply said, his body is fighting his own war right now, which led to those cold like symptoms.”

Then silence as Tony tried to take in the words with wide eyes and mouth drawn into a thin line. Body fighting its own war? Now what the hell was that supposed to be?!

_ What the ever loving fuck _

“Are you- are you shitting me Bruce..? What is that supposed to mean? JUST TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY PUP?!” The mother was yelling angrily, scent going haywire, even as much as to startle his whimpering pup in his arms. 

The Beta winced at the loud voice and cursed innerly for starting like that, he should have known Tony wasn’t a fan of half assed answers, at least when it was about his pup’s health. 

“Okay, science talk then,” Bruce started with another look at the paper in front of him. “You could consider it a false rut, what Harley is experiencing at the moment. It’s usually caused by an overly high production of hormones, strong instincts and the sorts. All these things result into his brain believing he has reached the age of maturity, the age of sixteen when ruts normally start within Alphas. However, since Harley is only fourteen right now his body isn’t ready at all for such a stressful event and thus tries to subdue the hormones, that caused such an innerly shift in the first place.” 

_ Well, shit.  _

_ Fucking shit. _

“But- but what causes such a high production of Alpha hormones in a fourteen year old child?” Tony asked taken aback at the diagnosis. It was something the man never would have guessed could be possible. 

“Many possible causes could be the reason for such a reaction, though mostly it’s the presence of a rival Alpha in the close proximity of the pup over several weeks, that way I was thinking that it could be-”

“Steve.” 

“Yes exactly.”

Why wasn’t Tony aware something like that could happen? How could he have let it come this far? The Omega was blaming himself when he finally realized the cause for his pup’s sickness, as he himself now felt sick to the stomach, nothing could convince him that this wasn’t his fault. “How can I help Harley then, what can we do to make him feel better?” 

Bruce sighed at the question. “The only thing that will help, and I looked up anything I could find, is that Harley officially submits to Steve, to see him as the superior Alpha and therefore stop the rivalry that the pup was feeding. If not then there’s no telling what could happen to Harley.” 

Tony took the words in carefully with a grim looking face, all while still keeping contact with his son, always running his hands up and down the boy’s back. God, this was all so messed up. 

“Get Steve in here, RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW.” 

This was the only way to help Harley, and boy was he going to make sure this would work. 

-

‘Thanks dad.’ 

The whole way home Steve couldn’t stop thinking about those two words. Words that weighed so heavy, the meaning behind them unmistakable and yet it felt so...so unbelievable nice. The blond never would have thought he’d be hearing the title dad addressed at him, not in the next ten years at least. All of it brought back the memories of a long forgotten dream, a picture Steve would have loved to become reality one day, though, then came the ice and with the seventy years that passed the Alpha left it all behind, like the years that ran through his fingers. 

Quicksand was pulling him under and trying to bury him. 

However before that could happen one person pulled him out single handedly, Tony. The Omega gave him not only a purpose but so much more, a home, a family and everything he thought had escaped from his grasp. And then, only a few weeks ago, Steve actually was given so much more, again solely because of Tony, his perfect Omega. 

So the fact that Peter actually called him dad instantly made his heart swell up, a content feeling settling inside his stomach, because it just felt so right. All the anxiety and nerves that crashed down on him at the same time were nearly forgotten at the sight of the young pup inside his arms, pressing his nose against Steve’s scent mark. 

The pup was just the cutest, no denying it. 

Of course he was still affected by the rude group of young Alphas, who ultimately forced him into an Omega drop unknowingly. Steve was going to have a word with the school later on, not wanting to let something like this slide. Captain America hated bullies, especially when they were spreading hurtful and false prejudices. 

Omegas were supposed to be weak and useless? The blond was certain that the scariest thing he had seen to this day was an enraged Tony Stark, who was hunting him down after he ate the last strawberry yogurt in the fridge and not to forget the many times Tony has saved them all with his quick thinking and heroic manner. 

His Omega was many things but he sure wasn’t weak. 

Just like his pups who took after him regarding their genius and bravery. 

“Cap, we’re here,” the voice of Happy announced and made the blond look up at the grey walls of the familiar garage of the tower. “Are you two going to be alright?” The question was vary, probably due to the fact that an Omega drop was something rather strange for a Beta who was mostly spared by those reactions. 

Steve looked at the dopey grin on Peter’s face, who was still strongly reacting to his Alpha pheromones and cuddling closely to the man, searching for comfort and security after having landed in an Omega drop. The Alpha smiled fondly at the blissed out expression on the boy’s face and nodded towards Happy in the front seat. “We’ll be fine, I’m going to get Peter to his mother and soon he’ll be back to normal.”

Happy just hummed at the answer, deep in thoughts while keeping his eyes traced on the young Stark in the Captain's lap. 

 With that Steve slowly got out of the car, balancing Peter in his arms like he weighed nothing, which, well, he actually did with the whole superhero and Alpha strength aspect. The way to the elevator was short and the blond let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed. 

“Captain, sir, Boss is requesting your presence in the penthouse,” Jarvis cut through the silence in the elevator. “He said it was rather important and has been cursing to himself for the past half an hour asking himself why he has gotten you a phone in the first place if you don’t intend to take it with you, sir.”

Steve let the comment about his technological mishaps slide and singled out the message about a emergency instead. What had Tony done now? His face morphed into full on worrying, brows furrowed in the process and mentally preparing for anything. If it was Tony there was no telling what happened. 

“Tell him I’ll be up soon and that I have Peter with me,” the Alpha said while looking at the brown messy curls of the young pup in his arms. Soon it would all be alright again, Peter would be in Tony’s arms and come back to his senses. Hopefully. 

Truthfully Steve knew little about Omega drops and he was glad he made it this far at least. 

The ride up was fairly quick, accompanied by the strong, room filling scent of Peter, who was still rubbing his cheek against Steve’s neck blissfully. Well, maybe the blond wasn’t doing such a bad job considering everything. Though, the question remained. Why was Peter just accepting him as a comfort option? 

Before Steve could think about the strange actions anymore the doors of the elevator opened with a ‘bing’ and the present voice of Jarvis who announced their arrival on Tony’s floor. 

‘The last time I was here  we were-’,Steve quickly shook his head to lose those inappropriate thoughts. Not now, not when the young Omega pup was snuggling his upper body and his mother was having an emergency. 

_ Damn it, you know better. _

Mentally slapping himself, the blond walked down the hallway, noticing the shift of Peter’s behaviour as the scent of the air changed. 

The pup, in fact, slowly lifted his head from the warmth of the pleasant smelling Alpha, taking in the smell and blinking at his surroundings with big doe eyes. His brain was trying to tell him something, he knew this place, yes the boy was sure. Raising his nose into the air from the arms of the tall blond man the young pup’s eyes widened at the realization. 

_ Home, safety, pack, mom.  _

Steve was starting to struggle with the sudden excitement of the Omega in his arms, who was lazily dozing with a dopey smile just a few minutes ago. Yeah, his pack was close. Tony was close, the blond noted. He totally got Peter’s excitement. Like, really, he did.  

Nonetheless the first thing that greeted them in front of the bedroom wasn’t Tony, no it was Bruce. 

That couldn’t mean anything good. 

“Why-why is Peter with you?” Bruce’s eyes settled on the moving, but overall absent minded pup in the hero’s arms. The scientist could already tell the young boy was experiencing an omega drop, nothing serious but highly problematic if not taken care of by the pup’s pack mates, his family and most importantly his mom. 

Still, the short man knew of the dire situation just behind the nesting room door, so he swallowed the curious question, he sure would have asked in any other situation, and gestured Steve over to fill him in on the situation going on inside the nesting room. He just hoped this would actually work and his theory was right, otherwise, well, he didn’t want to think about it just yet. 

“Harley is sick, Steve,” the man started slowly, testing out the reaction the pup’s brother might have. However the young Omega was merely angling his head and most importantly nose towards the nesting room with shining eyes, not at all listening to the words of the two adults beside him. 

Omega drops, especially regarding young Omegas, were like that. And at the moment Bruce was fairly thankful for it, because like this he wouldn’t have to deal with two pups going haywire. 

Well, as long as Tony would appear soon to take care of Peter. 

The Alpha who now stood in front of his Beta friend nodded understanding with a concerned look. “Yeah, I’m aware Bruce. Peter talked about it this morning, hopefully the pup will get better soon.” 

A grimace broke out on the shorter man’s face at the words. “Uhm, well, it’s not just a normal cold we’re talking about here, Steve. Harley is seriously sick and I’m afraid you’re the only one who can help him at this point.” Bruce cast a careful glance up at the Alpha and was greeted with confusion and wide eyes. 

“What do you mean, Bruce? What’s wrong with Harley?”

The sigh he received only made Steve’s more nervous as he awkwardly kept balancing Peter in his arms, who was still totally out of it all. 

“How do it put it..,” he started once again with a deep breath. “He’s experiencing a false rut, though only technically since his body still isn’t quite ready for such an onslaught of hormones let loose in his premature Alpha body. It’s fairly dangerous and explains the flu like symptoms.”

Steve took in the words one by one, though still not totally sure he was the one supposed to help the pup. Wouldn’t Tony, Harley’s mother, be the natural option for caretaking? Besides, the blond still felt like Harley and him didn’t quite get along, or well, not mentioning the fact that the boy just didn’t like him. At all. At least when counting all the insults he usually threw his way.   

“Uhm Harley is reacting like this because of a constant Alpha rivalry going on between you two, pushing his complete presentation of his dynamic,” Bruce finished and pushed up his glasses nervously. 

The blond’s mouth fell open at the explanation as his mind tried to wrap itself around the idea. Rivalry. Harley and him. Like that he mentally face palmed, because of course, he should have seen this coming, since it wasn’t actually a surprise. Just unexpected. But the way the pup was always reacting when Steve was around, the way they already bumped heads against each other once and the sole shift of scent coming from the kid whenever he was close to Tony should have been enough warning signs. 

It really was no surprise when he thought about it. And like that Steve felt guilty, due to the fact that he, as the superior Alpha, should have stepped in before anything like this would happen. 

He failed, though nonetheless he had to make it right now. 

God, Tony was probably worrying himself to death. 

The man traced his hands along the Omega’s hair once again and scented the kid before trying to set him down on the armchair in Tony’s bedroom, hoping the lingering scent of the brunet would be enough to calm the pup’s senses for now. Yet, right before Steve could let go the kid began to whine once again, similar sound to those he made at the beginning before Steve embraced him. 

The sound and scent was tinted in sorrow and abandon. 

“Bruce, could you look after him?” the Alpha asked with a sigh and looked sadly at the whimpering pup, now sat in the big armchair, though still reaching for the man in front of him. 

The Beta stepped in right away and carefully crouched down in front of Peter, trying to distract him from the slowly retreating figure. He whispered sweet nothings to the kid and hesitantly petted him. Bruce wasn’t the best with affection and contact, though he’d always be willing to try in case of Tony’s children. Everyone loved them and swore to take care of them. 

Steve smiled dejectedly at the two and without any other words he quickly opened the door to the nesting room, to slip in and hopefully resolve the whole Harley situation. 

His nerves were rising at the thick scent of Tony and his pups in the air, the unmistakable smell of pack and family. A pleasant smell according to his nose and the inner flutter of his heart, he could get used to it, hoped Tony would let him. Despite the scent, the Alpha was tense however, since entering an Omega’s nest, a sacred place, usually not to be touched by just any Alpha, was dangerous. 

And knowing what the short Omega was capable of didn’t help at all. 

The man just prayed Tony wouldn’t smite him for entering uninvited. The need to help his pup was fairly stronger than anything at the moment, blocking out the fear and uneasiness momentarily at least and thus letting Steve proceed his way through the dim room. 

A deep growl suddenly made the blond stop in his tracks however and soon he caught two figures lying in a heap on blankets, pillows and other cloths the Alpha couldn’t identify in the room. The scent of aggression was in the air, thick and threatening. Another growl and then a figure moved closer, getting up and advancing towards a taken aback Captain America. 

“WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I fucking bought you a phone for a reason you stupid fucking Alpha!” The voice of an angry Omega reached Steve just as Tony came to a stop in front of him, eyes glowing with fire and fists balled. 

“Tony,” the Alpha tried with a hum, hoping to comfort the emotionally overworked Omega. 

Teary eyes glared at him, worry flowing from the brunette in strong waves, just as the dam spilled and the Omega let the tears fall. All day had he been taking care of Harley, worrying to no end and chest laden with angst at the thought of more harm coming towards his son. It was exhausting and seeing his Alpha now, standing in front of him, was just enough to make Tony shatter his built up shell and collapse innerly. He was still a dickhead, a huge one, but the Omega was just glad he was here now. 

He didn’t even mind the man standing in his nesting room.

“Just, please, take care of Harley.”

Only then did the Alpha realize that the growls and aggressive scent wasn’t coming from the mother, who was defending the nest. No, it was all coming from behind Tony, from the lump of pillows containing the Alpha pup, Harley. So it really was that serious. 

Steve placed a hand on Tony’s shaking shoulders and nodded firmly at the request with firm eyes. “I will, I promise,Tony. But you need to get out of here since I’m not sure what the displace will do to an Omega and Peter needs you as well right now.”

The brunet looked up with wide, tear streaked eyes at the comment. His pup, Peter. But before he could ask the Alpha already answered. 

“Omega drop.”

Instantly Tony’s scent deepened even more with the bitter hint of worry, a mother’s worry. Before the man left the room though he threw a look towards his still growling pup once more and then at Steve. The pleading eyes were enough the Alpha needed to see, to know the trust Tony was now putting in his hands. He was trusting him with Harley, his pup. 

Steve wouldn’t mess this up. 

The door clicked shut once again and with that the two Alphas were left alone in the small room. 

A snarl escaped the blanket covered figure, reacting towards the threatening Alpha scent in the usually room that screamed safety and home. Someone was intruding, and according to the scent it was no other than Captain America, the nerve that guy had. Harley was seeing red as his instincts rose up, suddenly making his body want to stand up, to face the man, as if nothing of the symptoms were left, the affects fully gone. 

It was time to show the Alpha who was superior. 

Steve reacted as expected towards the slowly rising pup and bared his fangs at the child. He knew there was no chance the boy could overpower him, not with his age and the serum pumping through his very veins, there was just no way. But the Alpha had to make the pup submit anyway, a strong submission to declare his status as the superior Alpha was the only thing that could settle the rising hormones inside Harley’s body. 

It wouldn’t be pretty and Steve rather wouldn’t want to do it, since normally it wasn’t needed in a pack that adapted to the modern life, and thus it was rather outdated. Luckily though the man perfectly knew the outdated rituals and already knew very well what to do. 

The rising tension in the room was spurring both of them on at the moment. 

The two Alpha stood in front of each other, snarls, growls and fangs bared in an aggressive position. A challenge. Just like the situation they once already had, the one Tony thankfully monitored. Now, this wouldn’t be the case anyhow. Steve needed to overpower the pup now, or else it wouldn’t work. 

“Kid, I’m the superior Alpha, so back off, if you know what’s good for you” Steve warned with another growl and took a step forward with broad shoulders and a dominant attitude. 

Harley nearly screeched at the words and glared angrily at the man with hateful eyes and body low, as if ready to pounce. “Fuck you! You’re not superior, you’re just a load of bullshit thinking you can prance around taking everything you want. JUST FUCKING LEAVE!!” The scream tore threw the room and Steve listened to the angry sounds and swears with an unreadable expression. 

“Listen, boy-”

The young pup only lashed out further at the words, his inner Alpha feeling belittled when being titled as boy, kid or such, which usually wouldn’t bother him all that much, but since it was currently Captain America talking it pissed him off to no end. “STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU CARE, STOP PITYING ME!!” 

Steve raised his hands in a mock surrender, trying to calm the yelling boy somehow but also simultaneously still on guard, shoulders tense and scent full of anger. No matter what the boy said, the mere act of his wasn’t letting Steve’s inner Alpha calm down in the near future. It was all instincts at the moment. 

“Harley, can’t you see that-”

“YOU’RE RUINING EVERYTHING BY TRYING TO TAKE MOM WAY FROM US! HE’S NOT YOUR OMEGA AND HE’LL NEVER FUCKING BE!”

Ah, the blond could see the picture more clearly now all thanks to Harley’s outburst. So the pup simply wanted to protect his mother and felt stepped on when Steve began seeing Tony, a normal reaction in young Alpha pups, however this was far too extreme to fall into the category of normal anymore. 

The man really was too blinded by the magnificent realization of being allowed to court Tony, to go on dates with him and even, dear god, have sex with the pretty brunet. Simply being too blinded to see the hatred that slowly build up inside Harley, feeding into his Alpha instincts and their unwanted rivalry. 

Honestly the Alpha always thought he was pretty like-able, being literally praised everywhere he went, being asked for autographs and kids idolizing him from the day they were born. All aspects of a hero, of Captain America. Still, the blond should have known it wasn’t that easy with Harley and Peter. Both of them were already used to the whole superhero business, their mother foremost being one of them and also having lived with them for nearly five years now. 

They’ve known him for not only being Captain America but also for being Steve Rogers. No hero perks, no special treatments, just him having to get two kids to like him for who he was. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so confident from the start.  

“Look, Harley. I never wanted to make it seem like I was taking Tony away from you, it wasn’t my intention. But I do like your mother and I will not stop seeing him just because you say so,” Steve explained carefully, still on guard, but wanting to get his point across in hopes of settling the issue. 

Harley, however did not listen at all to the words and rather took them as more of a reason to growl ferociously at the blond Alpha. How dare he? That stupid old geezer, annoying righteous grandpa. 

With that the unexperienced Alpha pup quickly leapt forward, fangs still bared and reached for the other Alpha, trying to make him submit by force. Anything to get Captain America to stop. Besides his instincts simply didn’t leave him any other choice at this point.  

Steve took in the movements, like the experienced soldier he was his eyes followed the boy analyzing. He already knew what the boy was about to try and thus he was certain he had already won the battle. The boy couldn’t win, not against Captain America. Thinking about it the whole ‘fight’ was probably unfair from the beginning but this wasn’t about a fair fight anyway, no it was about making Harley’s condition better. 

On any other occasion the man would have probably praised the bravery and courage seeping from the young boy at the moment as he was charging towards a much bigger opponent, face full of certainty and willpower, nearly as if nothing could scare him. 

The kid had heart, Steve had to give him that. 

But regardless he needed to be put into place, his inner Alpha finally having to realize that Steve was in fact superior and above such a simple rivalry. 

Harley quickly reached the tall Alpha, flashing his developing Alpha fangs and reaching out with his hand. The plan was to knock the blond down by force, tackling him with quick movements and the pup’s own body mass to be able to claim his fangs around the back of the man’s head. An act that sealed a rivalry and established the status of the more dominant and powerful Alpha.

However, he didn’t count in the simple act of moving out of the way, which was exactly what the reeking Alpha did. The swift step sideways caught the boy off guard just as he crashed to the floor, body landing on the hard surface and a groan leaving his lips. 

_ Stupid super soldiers  _

Whines were swapped with growls while the pup slowly blinked at his hands. He was lying face down on the floor, hands empty, no grasp of Captain America’s noticeable and scent letting disappointment and even more anger seep into the room. A bold smell of hurt, probably from the fall, was also among the emotions swirling around the teen. 

Before he could take in his state even more though a strong and firm hand suddenly settled on the back of his head just as a shadow fell on him. 

Steve, having taken advantage of the unsuccessful attack, was already leaning above the figure with a hard stare and a grasp of the perlicular spot at the back of Harley’s neck. A weak point of any pup.  

“I told you to back off,” he simply stated next to the squirming pup’s ear. 

Harley let out a yelp at the light squeeze at the back of his neck and glared at the floor with hatred, though he had to admit his head was already feeling foggy at the obvious displace of Captain America’s superiority. “And I told you to fu-”

“SILENCE!” 

The shout echoed through the room, leaving the teen completely still with shivers running down his spine. His head was feeling not only foggy now but also heavy, all while he obviously bared his neck in submission. A feeling so new, so terrifying, yet also seeming so right. 

His plan totally backfired. That’s probably what you got from attacking a war veteran slash super soldier slash superhero. Besides Captain America Harley’s stats were looking pretty weak and the pup innerly hated himself for his blinding rage. 

Now lying there all he was left with was disappointment and sorrow, because he was going to loose his mother now for sure. Captain America jumped right in and snatched his mom away just like that, despite all the teen’s efforts. 

_ Failure _

_ Failure _

_ Good for nothing Alpha _

Steve snarled once more at the pup on the ground, slowly taking in the increasing smell of submission and acceptance. But to make sure Harley was going to be alright again he went one step further and dove down to place his fangs around the nape of the pup’s head. 

Like that the reaction was immediate once again, with Harley going completely still and eyes glazing over as apologizing whimpers left his mouth. The older Alpha, Steve, successfully asserted his dominance and thus stopped the rivalry between the two. It was over and Harley was going to be alright. 

“It’s all going to be alright now pup, you’re going to be alright,” Steve murmured with a low purr, at last an attempt to calm the submitting child beneath him down as he let go of the neck with his teeth. His eyes gently traced the still figure and he let out a sigh of relief at the calmed pup. 

Regardless sudden and quiet cries reached his ears just as a light smile was about to spread on his face and his shoulders began to sink. 

His mind stalled at the noise and his inner alarm bells were ringing at the distressed sounds, that were unmistakably coming from Harley. What the hell was wrong now. 

Slowly the Alpha retreated from his position above the whimpering pup and carefully turned him around with a soft grasp, hoping not to startle the dazed pup even more. At the back of his mind Steve was asking him what it was with today and him taking care of Tony’s emotionally overworked pups. Still at the same time he couldn’t find any thought inside of his head that minded that idea. 

“Shh pup it’s alright, you’re alright,” he tried once more as he hoisted up the teen into his arms, eyes full with worry and fear. He had make Harley submit like that since there was no other way his sick state would have settled with anything less. His body had to react this extremely. 

Not knowing what else to do Steve hugged the teary pup close to him, hoping his scent would be able to calm the child and stop the tears from flowing. It only worked slightly though, as Harley pressed his nose against Steve’s neck with clenched eyes, but tears still kept on trailing down his rosy cheeks. 

The young pup relished in the attention of his superior Alpha, his pack Alpha with another nudge against the column of the warm neck. His thoughts, however, couldn’t stop running and shoving picture after picture of his mom leaving him behind at him. It felt like a punch to the face, making him sick and his stomach twist uneasily, despite the pleasant scent clouding him. 

Hands were petting him, trailing through his hair and Harley keened at the soft touch with a mewl. But, still, nothing could stop the waves of tears running down his face and the horrible thoughts accompanying them. 

It was all too much. 

“Kid?”

Steve’s eyes widened at the sudden stillness coming from the boy in his arms, halting his comforting purrs. The pup had his eyes closed, having clearly passed out due to the emotional stress and torture his body has gone through in one day. 

The blond didn’t blame him, maybe it really was for the best at the moment. 

Or at least he hoped. 

-

It’s been over half an hour now, how long would Steve take?

Tony, who was currently petting his small Omega pup placed on his lap, was worrying himself to death the more seconds that passed. Leaving Harley in such a state, a state his maternal instincts yearned to take care of by himself in their comfortable nest, was cruel to say the least. 

Even though he trusted Steve with his pups, hell the Alpha has clearly proven himself more than ever the past weeks and especially today with bringing Peter safely to him. He was an Alpha Tony has felt safe with since meeting him all those years ago, despite them not getting along at the start. 

It was like his instincts always knew the blond would protect them at all costs. 

So the brunet just hoped Harley would be okay, that Steve could actually take care of the rivalry between them that caused those sickly symptoms going on all morning. 

“M-Mom,” a quiet, drowsy voice whispered close to his ear. 

Tony’s furrowed brows ceased at the soft voice of his youngest pup, who finally came out of his Omega drop. Thank goodness. 

“I’m here pup, don’t worry, you’re safe,” Tony reassured Peter, who was slowly blinking at the new surroundings with a confused look. Tony, himself, wasn’t victim of an Omega drop in a long time, but he could relate, every Omega could. Those drops really left one feel out of it for the reminder of the day.

“What’s going on? Why am I not at school anymore?” The boy asked with a head tilt and inhaled the scent of home and safety, of his mother. “And where’s Steve all of sudden?”

“You remember him carrying you here?”

“No not exactly, I think at least, but he was with me all day and-”

Tony’s mind came to a stop at the implication. With him all day, on a school day….now what the fuck did they-

His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the door opening and a wave of content, but guarded pheromones washing over his bedroom. Good thing Bruce already left, he thought with a slightly dizzy head, as a Beta wouldn’t be able to take in all of that at once. 

Steve stepped out with a small smile on his face that only grew as he caught sight of the awake figure in Tony’s arms, who was excitedly looking at the blond with a beaming expression. Typical Peter Stark fashion.  

“Harley is going to be all better soon,” the Alpha declared with a tint of pride in front of the Omega he was courting at the moment. He couldn’t stop himself like that and all was worth the relived gaze he received from the Omega. “Though, you and Peter should probably join him in the nest for now, I think he needs the contact.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice and jumped of Tony’s lap with concerned eyes and sprinted through the door to the nesting room, nearly running into Steve, who thankfully had good enough reflexes to jump out of the way in time. 

“He really loves his brother,” Steve laughed lightly but stopped once he saw the serious look on Tony’s face. 

“What-”

The Omega interrupted his question with a sudden but strong embrace, arms circling around the blond’s neck and head smushed against his neck with a deep sigh. Like that the Alpha had his arms full of Tony, sweet smelling Tony who was slowly relaxing into the familiar hold of his Alpha. 

“Thank you, Steve, thank you so much.”

The man smiled into the soft locks of the short Omega and ran a hand down his back to take hold of Tony’s waist. “You don’t need to thank me, Tony. Not for this, never for this,” he mumbled content and hoping he would get his point across. 

“You’re like the definition of nice guy, the good nice guy and not the bad one of course,” Tony muttered close to Steve’s ear with a purr. 

Steve laughed at the words. “Is it cheesy if I say I’d rather be your guy?” 

The Omega in his arms immediately groaned at the words and pulled away from the hug with a pointed stare. God, Steve could be so awkward. “I’ll take your filthy sex talk over whatever you just pulled any day, you know. That was even too much for my pun loving ass.”

A whine cut through their joint chuckles and Tony’s eyes settled on the door to the nesting room with a longing stare, Although something else could be seen as well, as if he didn’t want to let Steve go despite the situation at hand. 

Steve could see the inner turmoil and quickly stepped in. “Go, Tony, take care of your pups. They need you.”

The Omega nodded knowingly. “I know, I need them too to be honest. But-”

“If you let me, I’ll stay here, outside of the nesting room and stand guard. Protect you three.”

And well, the offer Steve was making with those words ran deeper than anything at the moment. It was a big step forward, for a courting couple. The gesture of protection and being able to stay close to such a sacred place as the nesting room. It was a privilege

“Yes please, Alpha,” Tony said with eyes trailed lovingly on his Alpha. 

“Thank you, Omega. I won’t let you down.”

The words weighted a lot and finally made Tony enter the room with another grateful purr. The door fell shut right after, leaving Steve alone in the bedroom of his Omega, alone but with a small smile on his lips. 

Even though he wasn’t allowed inside the nesting room just yet with Tony and his pups, it still felt like he was part of them right in that moment. 

His grin only grew wider at the thought.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo lots of angst..
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked the new chapter <3<3<3 it would mean a lot and keep me motivated!   
> Like seriously, sometimes I'm really doubting my writing and this story..
> 
> Oh and btw I was binge watching Haikyuu!! throughout writing the whole chapter haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh guys, I wanted to update this chapter way sooner than today but I've been staying at a hospital for nearly three weeks now and I really didn't have the time to write as much as I would have liked to. 
> 
> Though anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter, it turned out quite long...like my chapters usually do but well <3
> 
> Ohh and sorry if I haven't answered a few comments from the previous chapter.. I'm always touched and thrilled when someone takes the time to leave a few words here :) but again I have a lot on my plate at the moment and totally forgot..

A few days passed after that one eventful day, on which Steve more or less dealt with all of the troubled Starks at once, though truthfully looking back at all the things that happened in less than 24 hours the Alpha couldn’t find himself to mind. 

Since having moved into the tower he mostly watched the small family from afar, as an outsider not wanting to intrude at all costs, Tony had been and still was way too generous and accepting of a handful of superheroes who had started to live in his home just out of the blue, after one battle fought together. So, of course, the blond had tried to keep his distance from the intriguing Omega and his two children. Now, however, the blond was far from keeping his distance and rather yearned for the constant presence of the pretty, brown haired Omega beside him, as much as his Alpha side kept insisting of protecting not only Tony but also his two pups. The whole situation with Harley just intensified those instincts.

Between Tony and Steve things pretty much stayed the same. It wasn’t awkward or anything after all of them calmed down from the events of an Omega drop and a false rut of an Alpha, if anything both adults looked at each other more surely than before. All with soft, puppy eyes whenever the two heroes talked to each other or were in the same room together. 

The team even owned a chart which counted the many times Steve, their big Alpha leader, got distracted by Tony and stumbled over something and even one time ran into a sleepy Clint, who got shoved onto the floor in the process. The Omega still hasn’t forgiven the blushing Alpha for the rough treatment and was still whining about the bruise he earned, while already planning revenge. Yeah, Clint was petty like that, but the team was fairly used to his antics. If nothing Nat was usually the one keeping him in checks. 

But who could blame Steve anyhow? It wasn’t his fault Tony looked so cute and stunning when he just woke up, with his bedhead, the brown tousled locks and his blinking eyes. On top of that he was always wearing those teasing clothes, a low riding pair of pants, that just hugged his bottom in a way the Alpha couldn’t take his eyes off and since recently paired with one of the blond’s shirts the Omega must have snatched up whenever he was spending time on Steve’s floor. An image like that, his Omega engulfed in the overly big T-shirt and covered in the Alpha’s scent, it was mesmerizing. 

So, of course, the man was more distracted than normally and since he could show his reaction freely now, due to the fact that he was openly courting the genius, it was all fair game. A game Tony was boldly aware of and used to his own amusement, loving the effect he had on Captain America like no other. 

Tony knew how to tease and boy was he using his powers. 

Overall it was rather amusing and both, Sam and Bucky, were having a field trip with the new level of a whipped Steve. 

“If I didn’t know Tony was the cause I would have guessed your face got a bad case of sunburn, Cap.”

“Hmm, I don’t know Sam, maybe he should see a doctor just in case. If you ask Doctor Stark really nicely maybe he could squeeze you into his tight-”

“CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!”

Yeah, Steve’s friends loved mocking him, which had only gotten worse in the past days much to the blond’s patience as both were permanently grinning at him whenever Tony entered the room. One time even sharing a bucket of popcorn -funnily they’ve been getting along considerably the last few days- while they stared at the couple cooking together for the whole team. 

With both men realizing that the thing they had going on, the courting and then the situation Steve handled, both pretty serious signs, was steadily leading to something more, it seemed as their family was acting more mockingly than ever. 

Or at least in Steve’s case that was. 

Tony merely laughed at his Alpha’s misfortune with a delighted glint in his eyes and more often than not trailed his hand through his blond hair as an attempt to calm the man down, which only agnited the others more so and resulted in a thick, annoyed scent coming from Steve. The grumpy look on his face only made the others smirk harder and Tony swoon innerly. 

The Omega was certain it would wear off after a while anyhow. 

For now the brunet leaned back and enjoyed the show. Sure, some of his team members affected him as well, like Nat or Rhodey, who smiled at him in such an honest way since the situation with Harley and Peter that Tony felt cheeks heat up out of sheer reflex. They knew how gone he was on the Alpha just as much as he himself was aware at this point. Apparently Tony wasn’t just getting breathtaking sex out of this but, as optimistic as it sounded, an entire relationship and maybe, perhaps, a mate. 

It was all a lot to take in at the moment. 

For both, Steve and Tony.  

Regarding the pups things were fairly awkward after the happenings. Both Harley and Peter tried to avoid the blond Alpha at first, to no avail though since the Alpha was often around their mother. It was ridiculous and both the pups were absolutely positive that Captain America had no hobbies whatsoever. And his scent was everywhere at this point, even on their floor, in their mom’s bedroom and still, faintly, in the nesting room, like the Alpha’s presence was constantly shoved in their faces. 

They were definitely happy their mom was smiling more than ever but it was again such a big change in such a short time and it was hard getting used to it, no matter how long they’ve been living with Captain America until that point now. 

Him, Captain America, being the love interest of their mother was entirely new, as well as the Omega having a relationship in the first place. Hell, the last time Tony was dating anyone was when both pups were still pretty young to begin with, so getting acquainted with the idea of their mom finding an Alpha was strange. 

No matter what it looked like they’d eventually had to accept it. 

Even though they only realized it lately. 

Peter didn’t mind as much, since he actually had no reason to dislike Steve, not after what the Alpha had done to help him. Even if it was for a lost case in the end. Yes, despite his flawless presentation, all the work and research he put into the project for days on and the appearance of a person who lived in that era, who again was no other than the hero Captain America, it wasn’t enough to persuade his teacher to give him full credit. Instead of an A+ he again received a mere A. 

A fucking A. 

Maybe the universe was punishing him for something, the pup couldn’t explain it otherwise. 

Maybe he should stop eating Uncle Clint’s treasured brand of cereal as an afternoon snack. The archer still guessed they were steadily filling the boxes with less and less cereal to trick the buyer, which mostly received a grin from nearly every team member since close to all of them have caught Peter in the act at least once before. Except Clint that was. 

One thing was sure though, the boy shouldn’t have let Steve sign all of Mr. Johnson’s Captain America fan cards. Unreasonable teachers don’t deserve originally signed merch. 

Though at the moment that wasn’t the Omega’s main concern. No, it was certainly the reason he was having a mental breakdown in his brother’s room at the moment. His brother who was currently nodding along to his ramblings while tinkering with one of his newest inventions. A nervous habit obviously passed down by their mother. 

“What am I going to do now?!” Peter wailed with panicked eyes as he nervously fumbled with his long sleeves and slowly wandered around the tech laden room. If he wasn’t having an anxiety attack at the moment he surely would mock his brother’s tendency to take his projects with him instead of leaving them down in the lab. But as a matter of fact his mind was all over the place at the moment, ever since he remembered everything that happened a few days ago, to his demise.  

Harley only hummed lowly at the loud wail as he poked out his tongue lightly while trying to connect the wires correctly of the electrical part of his newest version of  a small assisting robot, something to help him around the lab. Of course he had access and permission to use any of his mom’s bots, but to no one’s surprise he wanted to build his own, he was clever enough after all and wouldn’t miss the chance to challenge himself with such a project. 

His brother just so happened to disturb him while doing so. The joy of siblings. 

The short Omega let out a whine accompanied by another wave of distressed scent at the indifferent expression on the blond boy’s face. “YOU’RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!” he accused with an annoyed expression, hands dramatically thrown in the air and glaring at his older brother with his brown eyes. 

The other boy huffed out a breath of air at the loud noise coming from Peter, nothing unusual but still so damn annoying, especially when he was trying to get some work done. Also his instincts were flaring up due to the rising distressed pheromones in the room, a natural reaction of his Alpha side, making it harder to concentrate even more so. 

Consequently he laid down the tools beside him and looked up with a raised eyebrow at his younger brother. “I’m all ears,” he mumbled and tried to will down his basic instincts, hoping his brother’s saddened scent would scese now. 

Sometimes he hated it, his own biology that reacted so strongly towards his family’s moods and especially their distress. He loved them, that was a given, but being the only Alpha around two Omegas could be exhausting from time to time. No matter how much his mother was doing for them.  

Alphas protected the weaker dynamics, it’s always been like that. 

“What’s bothering you that much that you stink up my whole room with your upset scent?”

Peter, ignoring his brother’s comment, sighed loudly and let his head hang downwards, facing the ground to match his dull mood at the moment. No surprise there that his scent was apparently going haywire. 

“The whole thing with Steve, it’s so damn embarrassing..,” the Omega muttered as he finally stopped pacing and sat down in an armchair close to Harley’s bed. 

The Alpha looked stoically at the reeking boy, shortly wincing when Peter sat down on the chair he placed his math worksheets on, though it didn’t really matter since the blond was already way above the level his Middle School could offer and thus he could always redo the work in less than five minutes. To this day he still asked himself why their mom didn’t let them simply skip a few grades, both of them were capable enough to graduate way ahead of their classmates, smart enough to attend college already. 

He never asked but his mother must have a good enough reason to keep them in Middle school just like the other kids their age.  

However, the Alpha squeezed his eyes shut at the realization that he was getting distracted once again. Right, Peter was having a crisis, his brother who was currently in his room, spreading his miserable pheromones, must be looking expectantly at him right now. Hoping Harley could solve the issue, spread his wisdom and help the Omega out.

Older brother style or however one wanted to call it. 

“Wait, hold up,” the teen started slowly as he looked up from his lap and glanced at his fumbling younger brother squirming in his armchair. “How is it embarrassing for you if I was the one affected by this whole ‘false rut’ thing and-”

“SEE?! You weren’t listening at all!” Peter cried out, clearly fed up. “Ten minutes, that’s how long I’ve been here and you’re trying to tell me that you didn’t pick up anything from what I’ve said?”

Harley looked at the boy with a shrug. “You know how I get when I’m engulfed in a new project, it’s a Stark thing.” 

Truthfully the blond didn’t really listen since his attention was elsewhere when his brother decided to storm into his room. Sure he picked up his scent right away, his typical sweet omegan scent underlined with cinnamon, though he only got distracted when the scent turned bitter, overcome with distress. 

Peter, aware there was nothing else to do than repeat his current struggles in hopes of his brother knowing what he could do, started explaining once again from the start. 

“I called him dad, Harley.”

“Who? Steve?”

“Yes.”

The Alpha looked at his panicking brother for a few seconds before abruptly erupting into a chuckle that soon evolved into full blown laughter, shaking the blond’s whole body, the complete opposite of his still presence from just a few minutes ago. Gleeful sounds swarmed the room as Harley took in his brother’s words one by one. 

Was he actually being serious?!

Brown eyes narrowed at the reaction, a pissed off scent clouding Peter’s surroundings, clearly showing his upset state.  

“IT’S NOT FUNNY HARLEY!” he cried out and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, tht somehow only spurred on his brother’s antics even more so. “What am I supposed to do now?! I can’t look at Captain America anymore without wanting to die from shame and his pitiful look really doesn’t help at all.” 

The boy pulled at his brown looks overwhelmed. His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought back to the moment he made the embarrassing mistake, no matter if he was in an Omega drop during that time, and called the man out of time, Captain America, something as serious as dad. How could he have been so damn stupid?! If he only could have fended off Jason and his goons by himself maybe nothing like that would have ever happened, like that he wouldn’t have fallen into an Omega drop. If only he would have been strong enough. 

Why was he so weak?

Why was he an Omega? 

“Well, look on the bright side. At least you didn’t call him daddy,” Harley commented after he finally grounded himself again and halted his amused laughter. 

Peter’s eyes widened at the words with a small whine leaving his trembling lips faintly. “It’s not fucking funny.” 

The noticeable quiver in the Omega’s voice caught Harley’s attention immediately and his eyes softened as he looked up, gazing at his brother who was curling in on himself with distressed pheromones flowing from his scent glands. Alarm bells began to ring at the sight and smell, shaking the previous delight from Harley’s mind. 

Well. shit. 

Swiftly the blond stood up from his bed and walked over to his shaking brother with a light purr, hoping to calm the brown haired boy’s nerves to an extent. Peter was, despite his usual happy demander, quite an anxious teen, probably paired with his ADHD and it worried Harley whenever he experienced situations like those. 

It really wasn’t his intention, to make fun of his brothers feelings. But sometimes he noticed the sincerity of the situation rather late, which he hated himself for every time it happened. 

He was an Alpha and he should know better, should pick up those signs immediately and protect his family. 

But at the same time he was only a pup, merely fourteen.

Without anymore words Harley slowly sat down beside his brother on the wide armchair, slinging an arm around his small shoulders and humming lightly, still accompanied by a few purrs here and there. Peter reacted only a few moments later and instinctively relaxed against his older brother’s frame with a small sigh. 

“I’m sorry, I should have listened sooner,” the blond started apologetic while gently rubbing his brother’s arm. “Don’t worry Pete, it’s gonna be alright. I’m sure he will forget about it soon enough, I mean you dropped, so it’s not like you were really conscious.”

Peter merely pouted at his brother’s words accompanied by another sigh, leaning against the Alpha’s shoulder. “It’s just sooo embarrassing...who still calls random people mum or dad with twelve?”

“Hm you got a point there,” Harley smirked, though one look at his brother’s saddened face made him recoil his actions. “Look Pete, it happened, can’t change anything about it now. But you’re forgetting one crucial point in the whole ordeal.”

Blinking up at his brother with wet eyes, the brown haired teen cocked his head to the side questioningly. He honestly hated the feeling of being helpless, the rising anxiety that followed, the feeling of being trapped of suffocating underneath his own panic. Normally he’d talk to his mum when he remotely felt like that, but obviously it was out of question this time. 

God, just the thought of telling his mother about him having called Steve dad. No, just no, the pup didn’t even want to think about it. It was too humiliating. 

At least he always had his brother to rely on, no matter how much they fought or disagreed. 

“Even if I hate the idea,” Harley began with a shrug and a painful look in his eyes. “But it looks like mum and Steve have something serious going on.”

“You think so?!” 

A nod followed the surprised outburst. “I just don’t get what mum sees in him..”

“He IS Captain America,” Peter concluded with a thoughtful expression, counting the Alpha’s rank as one major reason.

“Nah, mum’s Iron Man, which is by far way cooler than a man who only turned into a hero by taking drugs back in the 40’s.”

Peter scratched his head at the statement with a raised eyebrow, taking in the truth behind the words before letting his mouth fall open in shock. “WAIT A DAMN SECOND,” he wailed and looked at his brother with a bothered expression. “Why is the Captain America fitness challenge even a thing when Mr. America himself merely took drugs?!”  

His brother let out a laugh at the outraged words from the boy, knowing how much his brother despised the ridiculous P.E. lessons they always had to endure.

“The school system is broken, next thing you know they’ll show us ‘educational’ videos of a wanted criminal,” Harley said and slowly pulled back his arm from around Peter’s shoulders, to get up once again. 

“The important thing is, however,” the blond started off once again, making his brother look at him with a less saddened expression than before. “Steve wants to get serious with our mum, which ultimately means he’ll do anything to make us like him, his grand weak spot, something we can use to our own advantage.”

The smirk on his brother’s face made Peter only grimace as he thought back to the project he, kind of, forced Steve to help him with. The tall Alpha was so unbelievable kind, it would somewhat feel wrong to manipulate him, it wasn’t right and besides the young pup really just didn’t want interfere. At least, Harley was right that Steve probably wouldn’t mention Peter’s slip up when he called the man ‘dad’, so that was a given after all. 

“Uhm shouldn’t you be kinder towards Steve after, well you know, submitted to-”

“That’s not the point!” the teen grumbled. “Yeah I submitted, he’s the superior Alpha and maybe Steve isn’t all that bad; so what. That doesn’t mean I’m just gonna roll over and stop annoying the hell out of the man.”

Peter chuckled awkwardly at the reply, already having guessed that his brother wouldn’t stop his mischievous antics.

But no matter what, it looked like Steve was truly going to be a permanent presence, or rather a more serious presence, in their family’s life. 

However things would turn out, the pup only hoped the Alpha would eventually forget about the whole ‘dad thing’. 

-

“Young Sirs, your mother is requesting your presence on the common room floor in the living room.”

Harley looked up from his little robotic prototype just as Peter trailed his eyes away from his chemistry homework, he was currently working on in Harley’s room after they had their, more or less, heart to heart talk. Both of them looked at each other questioningly before the older pup answered the A.I.

“We’re busy at the moment J, so please tell mu-”

“Your mother especially said it was urgent and from upper importance,” Jarvis’ smooth voice replied easily, leaving no room for arguments.

The pups looked at other warily, but got up regardless as they knew even if they didn’t listen to Jarvis, opting to stay put, their mum would eventually get them himself. So they’d rather for once listen before having to endure the reaction of a pissed Omega mother. 

No words were spoken while both pups made their way down to the common floor, individually wondering what might have happened. Was it a mission? Some hero work needing to be done, though they learned to hate their mum’s part time job over time. Pups could only take as much worry and anxiety when fearing for their parent’s life and the distance between them and their mum whenever he was on missions was simply torturous. At the very least they hoped the Omega just wanted to spend some quality family time with them, because well, the boys wouldn’t mind at all. 

Before they could even step into the living room however, a voice, unmistakable belonging to their mother, was arguing loudly. 

Trouble it was then. Harley and Peter winced at the realization and quietly walked into the room, directly catching sight of a slummed figure on the big couch in the middle of the room. 

Not just any figure though, but Captain America, who somehow seemed unusually small at the moment, eyes turned downwards. 

Almost as if- as if he was being scolded?

An amused grin spread on Harley’s face with ease at the picture all while Peter looked on in wonder, innerly speculating what might be the cause. Maybe his mum was breaking up with the Captain right now? But then again, why would the Omega want his own pups to witness such a thing. 

“It’s not okay Steve! You can’t just do something like that! There are consequences and god or whoever the hell help me but I can’t believe I have to lecture you on sticking to the rules,” the short Omega declared with his hands on his hips, totally relishing in the image of his Alpha looking like he just got his butt kicked. 

“If anything you should have told me!”

What the hell was the man thinking?

His gut instincts were right, they really were plotting against him, those traitors, the man thought bitterly. 

Then his eyes noticed two new figures that emerged in the doorway, one looking spooked out and right on confused while the other looked amused, accompanied with a lazy glint in his eyes. Well, finally. 

“You two,” Tony called out, startling both boys for a second as he pointed towards the couch the Alpha was sitting on. “Sit your asses down right now and Harley, you better wipe that grin off your face until I’ve checked you weren’t a part of this whole plot.”

Harley raised an eyebrow questioningly but nevertheless did as he was told, really not in the mood to stir on his enraged mother even more so, like that it was better to keep quiet for once and simply listen. His brother obviously also got the message and quietly sat down next to a guilty looking Captain America, who only grimaced awkwardly as the kids joined him on the couch. 

With that the three silently and with expectant looks, gazed at the exasperated Omega standing in front of them. If it wasn’t for the tense situation, it would have made for an amusing picture, Steve, the bulky, tall Alpha sitting next to two pups; all wearing the same face somehow, anticipating what would happen next. 

Tony was tempted to take a quick picture but the issue at hand kept him from doing so. 

It was no photoshoot time and rather scolding time. God, he hated being a party pooper but he had always take the parenting role serious and surely wasn’t going to stop now, even if Steve’s face was total blackmail material. 

_ No Tony, concentrate.  _

“Can you guess why the three of you might be in trouble?”

Steve only sighed lowly at the question and slumped over even more, all while the two boys only glanced at each other shortly, mentally going through all the things they’ve done the past few days that might have set their mother off. 

To say it was a lot was an understatement. 

“Uh,” Peter spoke up, putting on his innocent face, big brown eyes blinking up at his mother and scent glands emitting a gentle and calming sweet smell. “Is it because I’ve accidentally set a table on fire yesterday in the lab?”

“No, that’s not- wait you did what?!” Tony’s yelled with wide eyes at a now sheepish grinning pup, but caught himself fairly quickly. Whatever, he’d take care of that later, god, he should really keep a closer watch on his children. 

“Is it because I hacked Shield and went through Fury’s personal mails once again?” the small Alpha peeped up, though accompanied with a proud look on his face and a head tilt. 

“Okay first of all, no. And second of all, you know I could never be anything but proud of you pup for annoying uncle Nick.” 

Before the Omega could praise his pup even more, which in that case he really deserved since hacking into Shield wasn’t that easy, or at least it shouldn’t be for a fourteen year old kid, he cleared his throat and simply answered the question himself.   

“Peter,” he started with a pointed look making the teen tense up slightly at the serious tone. “Why don’t you tell me how your history project went at school the other day?”

The smile on Tony’s face was nothing but taunting and could easily see the inner panic his pup was feeling at the moment, the realization that he was found out. He knew his children perfectly like that. 

The brown haired boy gulped as a small whine left his throat, as a last result of his omegan nature to evoke sympathy in his mum’s instincts, though he knew it wouldn’t succeed, no matter how far their dynamical instincts went, it was never enough to stop a good old scolding. 

“I’m sorry okay?! I just really wanted to finally get the grade and recognition I deserve for all the work I put into that class,” the pup cried out finally, keeping his eyes traced onto his clenching fists, ignoring the worried glance of both Alphas next to him and the rising alarmed scents coming from the others. 

Tony sighed at the words, already feeling the anger leave him and a sense of worry, guilt and sadness settle in his stomach. 

The teen continued his rant with a strained voice, though still not brave enough to look up at his mum. “I just- I just thought if I had Captain America by my side, as a witness and well, maybe also as emotional support, so that I don’t have to stand in front of a class full of people all by myself, that- that Mr. Johnson simply had no choice but to give me a better grade,” Peter rubbed his eyes, now angry and tired. “But he hates me and no matter- no matter what I do, he always gives me this damn pitiful smile and the same grade as always. It’s like he wants to prevent me at all costs to ace his class.”

“It’s not fair..,” Peter finished with a frustrated whine and finally looked up at his mum with wet eyes and total acceptance to what his punishment might be. 

The Omega standing in front of the three felt his heart break at the sight of his frustrated pup, the look of exasperation and misery prominent in his usually warm brown eyes, though now they almost looked dull and Tony already felt the blame settling on his shoulders. 

Shit, maybe he should have approached the whole issue differently. 

With that he turned to his oldest child, Harley, who looked confused but also drenched in worry at seeing his brother so mentally exhausted. His scent was also going haywire much to his Alpha instincts. 

“Harley, you didn’t know anything about your brother taking Steve with him to school?”

The blond boy shook his head wordlessly, truly not having anything to do with the stunt for once. As weird as it sounded considering his streak to mischievousness. 

Tony nodded knowingly, already having guessed such. “Then you can go, I need to talk to Peter here for a bit.”

The young Alpha got up after casting another worried glance at his Omega brother, who was trying to making himself seem even smaller than normally, as if he wanted to disappear into the couch cushions. With that the teen vanished through the door, hoping his mother could fix the problem. 

Tony, in fact, made his way over to the couch slowly and lowered himself down beside the pup and gently draped his arm around Peter’s shoulders, a purr leaving his lips and scent trying to comfortably wrap around his child.  

“Why didn’t you tell me about the issue with your teacher, you know I’m always here to help you, no matter what,” the man reminded his son with a light squeeze to his shoulder. 

Peter relaxed slightly at the contact to his mother, the calming presence and the pleasant scent that covered him more and more, though his mind was still very much devastated by the whole problem with his teacher. Lately it seemed so hopeless.

“For once I just wanted to solve something myself, without anyone’s help,” the pup merely mumbled as he leaned on his mum’s shoulder with a light sigh. “It’s embarrassing that I can’t deal with it on my own, with Mr. Johnson, with other students. Harley has never needed any extra help.”

“Pup, are you having problems, beside with Mr. Johnson, at school again?” 

The question weighted heavily in the room and the reaction to the question was obviously on the boy’s face, the small wince of his moth and the far off look his eyes took on. 

And Tony, he was innerly dying at the image and already planning to murder any kid that dared to bully his child. 

He didn’t care those were just children. His pup was clearly hurting, breaking under the pressure to solve it all by himself and Tony as his mother, would not simply and calmly stand by. 

“Give me their names and I’ll take care of them as well,” the blond Alpha who was also sitting on the couch spoke up for the first time, mouth set into a firm line and eyes glinting angrily as he clenched his fists. 

God, did he hate bullies. 

“As well?!” Tony gasped loudly and looked at his son once again for confirmation, shock and panic clear in his eyes and protective instincts rising.  

The small Omega now buried his head against his mother’s shoulder with another pitiful whine but did not elaborate, nor could he bear to look at the two adults in that moment. It was like the settling feeling of being found out once again, was only feeding the growing tightness of his throat. With that Peter rather stayed quiet, pressed up against the warmth of his mum and too afraid he would end up with tear streaked cheeks, he didn’t trust his voice anymore. 

He hated it, that a few asshole kids could affect him that much. 

The power they had over him was horrible.  

Tony purred distressed at the unresponsive pup in his arms, taking in the sour scent of Peter as he tried to bury himself even further into the safety of the older Omega. 

The man wanted to say something but before he could even open his mouth the blond Alpha next to him beat him to it. 

“A group of Alpha boys thought mocking Peter because of his dynamic was a good idea, luckily I was there to teach them a lesson,” Steve simply stated with a hard stare while his scent was clearly underlined with anger and pent up rage, though luckily being suppressed at the moment as not to upset Peter even more. As an adult the blond is naturally able to control his scent to a certain degree.

The reaction of Tony, who was still stroking his child’s back tenderly, was immediate. “Steve please don’t tell me you beat up a group of twelve year old boys,” he asked carefully. To be completely honest the Omega wasn’t entirely sure how far the blond would go to protect his pups, but taking in the tension and pheromones it was certain the Alpha was furious. 

And a furious Captain America was capable of extreme measures. 

“No, I politely talked some sense into them.”

“Steve..”

“Tony.”

A light and muffled laugh cut the two adults off all of sudden. “More like made them run off terrorized, nearly pissing their pants and all with your stern and righteous Mr. America voice,” Peter mumbled, though a small smile graced his lips once again as he raised his head from his mum’s chest to look at both men. 

“I don’t think they’ll be able to look at their Captain America posters the same way ever again.” 

Both, Alpha and Omega, released a relieved breath at the pup’s slightly lifted mood. Tony openly smiled down at his youngest with adoring eyes while he ruffled his brown looks with a similar chuckle, which received a small happy purr from the boy. 

“Nevertheless I will talk to the school and especially Mr. Johnson once again, even if I have to take Steve with me, you deserve the credit for your hard work,” Tony said seriously, leaving no room for arguments, much to his son’s dismiss, who sighed at the news. Here went the fourth attempt to talk some sense into his teacher.

“I’ll gladly accompany you, maybe I should prepare a carefully written declaration as to why Peter did such an outstanding job with his project. As a witness from that time I think my opinion should be considered.”

“That’s a great idea, Cap. Perhaps I could hold a lecture about Omegas, discrimination and equality, as an educational matter of course. It could teach some of those entitled Alpha boys.”

Peter’s face drained of colour at the ideas of the two men and their continuing conservation about what they could do to help his situation. It was not how he wanted his problems to be solved, for christ’s sake that just drew the attention towards himself even more! 

Yes, he was thankful his family wanted to help, but was it really too much to ask them to find away that was less flashy and crowd gathering?

“Guys, guys!!” he exclaimed nervously, getting up from the couch and standing in front of the two heroes with his hands nervously rubbing against each other. “Please, I don’t want to be the main attraction of the school gossip for the third time in a row! Just-”

“STEVE? TONY?” a booming voice all of sudden interrupted the young Omega, drawing the attention of all three to the doorway where the tall figure of a supersoldier arrived soon after. 

Bucky. 

A frown set on the Captain’s face at the serious look on his friend’s eyes. Something had to be wrong. 

“They found another base, this time in Croatia. The local government asked the Avengers to help deal with the situation, which is why we’re meeting in the briefing room in five minutes.”

Both heroes tensed up at the information and got up swiftly, Steve making his way over to Bucky with a hardened expression on his face, mirrored by his friend, who perfectly understood the effect it had on Steve personally. It seemed like there was no end to it, even seventy years later. 

“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Tony informed the two soldiers, eyeing his son in the process. 

The two nodded solemnly and left the room with quick steps. 

“Peter,” the Omega started carefully. 

The pup, who was old enough to understand the grave situation the heroes had to deal with, couldn’t keep the rising terror in his eyes at bay regardless. Missions meant danger, they meant fear and worry prominent in his mind the whole time the Avengers were away. 

It meant living with the knowledge that his mum might get hurt, might not come back.

The images that came to the boy’s mind made him nauseous and dizzy while he wished it all could be different, wished his family didn’t have to put their lives on the line. 

‘With great power comes great responsibility’, is what his mum always used to say when he was younger. 

If only there was a way he could help them. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a regular mission. The team will have each others backs like always and soon enough we’ll be home again,” Tony tried to ensure his son, though even he winced at the lose frases, futile to mend the distress of his pup. 

The next thing the man knew his son had his arms tightly wrapped around his middle, smushing his nose against the column of his neck as he took in a deep sniff of his parent’s comforting scent. He immediately relaxed into the hold and smiled lovingly down at Peter as he trailed his hand gently through his chestnut hair, relishing in the moment, the moment he got to hold his child and just breathe. 

“Just- just be careful.”

“I promise.” 

-

Steve frowned as he took in the words of Fury, who was debriefing them on the details of their upcoming mission. A mission that was serious enough to require the whole team. 

“The local government has no further intel, but we know that they’ve been experimenting on innocent civilians once again, to which extend is unknown, though if it’s similar to the base we’ve found in Russia it could be another attempt to recreate the super soldier serum,” the holographic image of Fury explained while the team sat on their respected chairs, listening carefully. 

Natasha raised her eyebrow skeptical, leaning back into her chair. “You’re not giving us much to work with here, boss.”

“As the best in your field I’m positive you’ll handle the situation regardless, Ms. Romanov.”

A smirk spread on the female Alpha’s face as she twirled her knife around in her hand, unfazed by Fury’s sarcastic words. 

“We’re leaving in two hours,” Steve spoke up, secured in the role of their team leader. “Since Thor is unavailable at the moment, as you probably noticed already, we’re having backup in form of Scott Lang, who will be arriving shortly.”

“Sweet! Finally someone with a good sense of humor,” Clint exclaimed with a fist bump in the air.    


The majority of the team sighed at the excited scent now coming from the Omega at the end of the table, of course was he gonna react like that to the news of the beta joining them for the mission. 

“Clint,” Steve said with an unimpressed look. 

“I know, I know. This is a serious matter and no time for fun.”

The blond Alpha ignored the remark, just like most of his team members did at the table, well except Tony who had a small smirk on his face as he played with the pen in his hand. Which was, rather strange, taking in account the Omega’s usual manner and his delight at joining Clint’s strain off topic, bickering like the two Omegas loved to do, even during serious situations. 

But the genius was merely gazing at his hands, fiddling with a pen, a clear sign for Steve that the man was tense and something was definitely bothering him. His inner instincts were rising at the thought, as his Alpha he wanted nothing but to help the brunet. 

_ Protect my Omega  _

Yeah, Steve needed to talk to Tony before they’d leave for the mission or else he wouldn’t be able to concentrate the whole time. 

“Dismissed,” he declared after looking at Fury’s image one more time to make sure everything important was said. 

With that the team got up to leave, preparing themselves and similar actions before the Avengers would depart. The first person to leave the room was no other than Tony, who still had quite a few things on his list before he’d be able to leave the tower and as his first dangerous mission in weeks he was also tense. 

Sure, the Omega wasn’t new to the whole hero business and was totally capable of holding his own out there, with his suit and the support of his team mates. But, the knowledge of his pups, who feared for his life every time he tried saving the world, was pulling at his maternal instincts quite a bit. 

With the kind of powers he possessed and could use to help other, he had no choice but to take responsibility. There was a lot of shit out there and if he could lessen the pain of others just a bit, well, it was enough to put his life on the line. 

Yet, the nagging thoughts at the back of his head, the image of his two pups having to life through an amount of emotional stress and inner torture every single time he put on the suit, it was nearly unbearable. 

He was a hero but he was also a parent. 

And during these crucial moments right before another mission he wasn’t sure which part hurt him more. 

That way the Omega disappeared quickly towards the elevator to get to his children. 

The others, who were aware of Tony’s hardship, looked on knowingly and quickly parted ways, all going towards their own personal quarters, well nearly everyone, since Bruce opted to enter his lab instead, clearly having to reign himself in before the Hulk would make an appearance during the mission. 

Steve, after sorting a few things out with Fury, more details regarding the mission, mostly about the terrain they would enter, the local surroundings and the place they would have to land the jet as not to get noticed by the enemies, left to get ready as well. 

After having gotten dressed into his stealth suit, a gift from Tony and admirably his favourite, because, well, he couldn’t deny he loved the obvious stares the Omega was giving him and especially his ass whenever he wore it on a mission, he checked himself over in the mirror. Of course it was also the most practical and handy outfit he had, the effect he had on Tony that way was just a sweet sweet bonus. 

And c’mon the Omega always took his breath away in his designed Iron Man suit, the way the nanotech covered his body so smoothly and sinfully should be censored, in a way that Steve was spared getting a hard one during a battle. Which totally didn’t happen before, nope, not at all. 

Okay so maybe four to six times already, but who the hell was counting something like that? Not Steve that was. 

Point was, the brunet Omega was stunning either way. 

“Jarvis, can you tell me where I can find Tony in the tower at the moment?”

The calming voice of the A.I. answered immediately. “Sir is has been working in the lab for the past ten minutes, optimizing his gauntlets. Do you wish me to inform him of your arrival in the lab in a few minutes, Captain?” Jarvis replied easily.

Steve shook his head with a small smile, already starting to walk towards the elevator. “No, that won’t be necessary Jarvis, thank you.”

“Of course, Captain.”

When the blond arrived at the entrance of the lab he could already hear rock music blaring from the room, loud like always, a trait he got used to over the time of having gotten to know the Omega. 

However, Steve was surprised when the automatic door opened instantly as he stepped closer, the swift motion startling him for a second. So apparently, if he had to guess, he was given clearance to the lab, in contrast to last time when he had only been able to enter with Peter’s help. 

The man could feel warmth spreading in his chest at the realization. It might not have seen like a lot to others but the Alpha knew being able to step into the lab, a safeplace for Tony, a room that held so much meaning for the Omega, was a way of the brunet showing him how much he trusted Steve. It was a privilege and Steve couldn’t help but feel honoured and so damn happy. 

They were really getting somewhere. 

As he slowly entered the big room, full of devices, parts and blueprints laying around, he instantly took notice of the Omega’s scent, full of concentration and, if Steve took another whiff, tension. But overall the Alpha grumbled lowly at being greeted by Tony’s sweet, honey like scent. 

The genius, in fact, was currently leaning over a table, fumbling and poking at something, probably a part of his suit if Steve had to guess. 

Still smiling content the Alpha carefully, as not to alert the Omega of his presence, edged closer to him and finally placed his hands on Tony’s hips, announcing his arrival with a small squeeze to the flesh. And god, if he touched him longer like that the Alpha would get some naughty ideas sooner or later. Which, was unprofessional right before a mission. 

But this was Tony, and a certain level of unprofessional was a given with him. 

“You do realize I could smell you from the hallway, Alpha,” Tony simply said, not fazed by the blond and continuing to optimize the last parts of his gauntlet as the music stopped playing. 

Steve pouted at the words and leaned in to nudge his nose against the Omega’s neck, taking a deep breath of his intoxicating scent and aligning his body along Tony’s backside. “But I was being so sneaky.”   


“In that case you should reconsider your place of work,” Tony commented with a smirk and a playful purr. 

God, his Alpha could be such a child. 

Steve smiled and circled his arms around the man’s midriff, carefully tracing a hand across Tony’s firm stomach and letting out a rumble. “Everything alright? Your scent was sour back during the briefing.” 

Tony sighed at the question. Of course would’ve Steve picked up the change of his scent and thus worry now, like the man didn’t have enough worries already. But like he knew the Alpha he also wouldn’t let off until Tony gave in and spilled his inner troubles, like that Steve has always felt responsible, even before they began their thing. 

Or whatever it was they’ve had going on.

Tony was still confused and maybe, actually definitely, they should clarify their intentions. 

Though, that had to wait for another time, preferably not right before they were about to go on a mission. 

“You don’t have to worry-”

“I always worry.”

Tony let out a deep breath at the interruption, this was so damn like Steve Rogers. “Okay, to spill my feelings like in a soap opera, I was just concerned because of pups. The things that have been happening at school for Peter, the false rut of Harley and now the fact that I’m going to be away for god knows how long,” the Omega muttered out as he looked downwards and tried to relax into the hold of the Alpha. “Shit, I wish they wouldn’t need to deal with all of that, sometimes I wish I could grant them a normal childhood.”

“Me being Iron Man is hurting them in a way and I don’t think that’s right.”

The words were followed by a wave of stressed Omega pheromones and Steve shuddered lightly at the smell. He stroked along Tony’s middle and pressed his lips against his neck as he tried to find the right thing to say. 

“Tony,” the blond began lightly. “Sure, not being Iron Man would offer the pups more security and less fear regarding your safety, but at the same time it would take away so many good things in their lives. The Avengers, their aunts and uncles, the knowledge that merely muscles and superhuman abilities don’t make you a hero, but even just an idea can safe others. You’re an inspiration to them, every single day.”

The figure in his arms turned around all of sudden, brown eyes stared into blue with a glint, Tony’s mouth was drawn into a thin line as he looked at the Alpha analyzing. Though soon enough his tense shoulders relaxed again, sinking into the hold of his Alpha as his lips stretched into a smile. 

“Did you just trash talk yourself to make me feel better?” he asked amused, scent already loosening up a bit. 

Steve looked at him bewildered for a second and then laughed awkwardly at the question. “Uhh I did?”

“Thank you. Not just for trying to cheer me up but also for everything you’ve been doing for my pups lately. They’ve really taking a liking to you, especially Peter, which I can totally understand, the perfect Alpha you are,” Tony smiled lovingly and buried his head in the croak of the blond’s neck with a sigh. 

Month ago he would have anxiously worried to no end about his children, but with Steve it was all easier, the pressure, the fear, as if the man took a part of it from Tony, which well, he actually did if he thought about it more so. 

At the moment he was simply so damn thankful for the Alpha. 

Of course he would still have to deal with so many problems once he got back from the mission, but for now, in that moment, he enjoyed the tranquility and relaxing atmosphere Steve evoked. Who would have known an Alpha could have such an effect on him?

“Wait,” Tony interrupted their scenting as he felt the material of Steve’s suit with careful hands. “You’re wearing the stealth suit I made for you.”

The smirk that appeared on Steve’s face was teasing, the man simply leaned downwards once again and planted a few kisses on the Omega’s neck, while letting out a small grunt. “And you noticed just now?”

Tony tsked at the mocking question as much as he could while a purr was forced from his lips at the contact of the wet lips of his Alpha against his sensitive neck, accompanied by a few licks here and there. God, and the scent, the dominating Alpha scent that slowly covered the room. It was so damn distracting. 

How much time did they even still have? 

“It’s not like I had my back turned to you and an emotional crisis, thank you very much Steven,” Tony tried to sass, even though a moan soon followed his words since Steve started nibbling on his neck, right next to his bonding mark, more forcefully. His body was teasingly pressed against Tony’s and the brunet could definitely feel the starting hardness of his massive length against his thigh.  

The Alpha wasn’t small at all and Tony could clearly feel that at the moment, but then again it’s not like he hasn’t felt the blond’s cock inside his hole before. 

Speaking of, he could already feel his hole clenching at the mere thought, wetness seeping into his underwear, preparing him for what was to come, his Alpha’s cock, being bred, all while the sticky sensation at the front was rising. 

“Steve,” he moaned out breathlessly into the silent room, eyes closed in bliss at the grinding sensation against his dick due to Steve’s leg. That bastard. They had a mission, shouldn’t Steve as the team leader, as Captain America, be more responsible than this. Usually Tony was reckless like that, though he guessed even Steve couldn’t help but bend to his Alpha instincts. 

Talking about feral behaviour. 

“Turn around,” the blond commanded all of sudden, grasping Tony’s ass firmly, kneading the flesh as he took in the scent of a Omega ready for breeding. And the seeping wetness at the back of Tony’s pants was just so delicious, the man could howl. 

He simply had to fuck the Omega, there was no other way he would be satisfied, would be able to concentrate for the reminder of the day. 

“Steve, Alpha, the time- there’s not enough-”, Tony was roughly interrupted at the sudden sensation of cool air against his soaked bottom and thighs. 

That- that bastard just fucking pulled his pants off. 

Like a damn caveman! 

Steve growled possessively at the sight of Tony’s clearly hard cock and dripping hole, all out in the open, ready to be taken, ready to bred. Now that was sight every Alpha dreamed of. But Tony was his and no one else would ever have him, not again, not as long as Steve was around, he would make sure of that. 

“I said  **turn around Omega** !” 

The brunet blinked up dazed at the Alpha, drunk on the strong pheromones in the air, their scents that already began to mix once again. It was exhilarating and he simply could do nothing else but obey and finally, at last, turn around to present himself. With his upper body pressed against the cool lab table, pants around his ankles and wet, seeping hole in the air, he was in the perfect position for his Alpha to fuck him. 

And Steve didn’t need to be told twice. 

Hands wandered towards his hole as two fingers entered his wet heat, easily pumping steadily in and out of the already stretching hole, the squelching sound audible in the room. But not only that, Tony was also losing himself in the sensation, moaning desperately at the contact and the pressure inside of him. 

Though it wasn’t enough. Not until Steve knotted him. 

“Alpha,” he mewled pathetically when Steve finally found his prostate. His eyes were closed blissfully as he could already see stars forming on his horizon. 

Steve growled at the sound, the title of his status flowing from Tony’s lips, just like it should, just like he was meant to say. Such a good Omega he had, always so considerate, always so perfect. 

“That’s right Omega, no one can make you feel like this, no one knows where to touch you to make you see stars,” the blond drawled on with another shove of his fingers. “But that’s not what you want, isn’t that right?”

“N-no, I need your cock, inside of me. I-I need your knot, Alpha,” Tony could only whine. 

Steve chuckled happily at the words. God, what did he ever do to deserve such a perfect Omega. 

“Of course you do.”

With that he quickly opened the front of his pants, glad his suit allowed him to overly keep it on, and perhaps Tony kept that in mind when he designed the stealth suit, what the sensation must be like if Steve fucked him with it on. Regardless the Alpha pumped his thick length a few times before already lining up with Tony’s inviting wetness much to the Omega’s delight. 

Like that he slowly pushed in inch by inch, all while Tony moaned loudly the more he got filled. 

“Shit, I nearly forgot how fucking big your cock is,” the Omega whimpered into his folded arms in front of him but moved backwards against the pressure inside of him nevertheless. Big dick or not, he needed to be fucked. 

The man above him groaned at the tight and gripping sensation around his cock, the velvet walls of Tony that were giving way to him so easily, like he was made for the Alpha, welcoming him home, ready to be fucked and owned. 

Soon he was completely inside the mewling Omega and leaned over to place his arms next to Tony’s head, to be able to scent the Omega while fucking him. The sweet smell was just to good to pass on. 

“Shit, Tony,” he moaned once and promptly started to thrust lightly, moving his hips rhythmically against the brunet’s backside. 

Tony closed his eyes at the sensation, the steady movement behind him, the jab against his prostate, because of course would Steve find it with his thick cock right away and the Omega was simply in heaven. If nothing else he was nearly certain he died and reached paradise, a paradise that consisted of Steve fucking him senseless. 

Yeah, that sounded about right. 

“Alpha, harder, please.”

Immediately the thrusts changed, more forceful and quick, as Steve groaned beside Tony’s ear, huffing a hot breath along his neck while the slapping sounds of sin against skin sounded through the lab. 

It was hot, steamy and oh so perfect. 

“Take it, Tony. Fucking take it, Omega,” he ordered forcefully with another shove of his hips, balls slapping against Tony’s backside. 

“Ohhh Steve I’m close, I’m already close.”   


The Alpha nibbled at the side of Tony’s neck, leaving a few love bites and bruises here and there, a claim for anyone to see that Tony was his Omega and no one else’s. 

One day, the blond began to think desperately, one day he hoped Tony would let him have him completely. A bounding mark against his tanned neck. But for now, this would do. 

“Me too, Tony,” Steve breathed out as he rammed his cock even more forcefully in and out of the Omega’s wet hole, trying to hit his prostate spot on. “Come my beautiful Omega, come for me.”

With another hard shove and a forceful bite against Tony’s neck white suddenly flashed in front of his eyes as he finally came untouched on his Alpha’s cock. Breathing hard against the table he could feel pleasant tingles from his bottom while his legs felt like jelly from the rough treatment.  

Steve could already feel his knot forming at the base as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm, though he forced himself to stop from shoving his knot in right as he came with another squeeze from Tony’s hole, as he emptied his cum inside his Omega. 

“Uhh Steve?” Tony started with a confused whimper. “What’s wrong? Why didn’t you knot me?”

And Steve, he almost felt bad at the disappointed tone of the Omega, though he knew that is was for the best due to their current situation. 

“Tony, the mission.”   


The man’s brain, that still felt like mush, thank you very much, suddenly let of alarming bells at the words. Shit, right, the mission. Oh god the time, how much time was left?

Steve winced as he pulled out from Tony’s hole, knot unwillingly going down due to the missing pressure of an Omega’s milking hole. And it was almost sad, the feeling of retreating too early, their interrupted breeding. 

“Sir, I don’t mean to interrupt, but the team is asking for the both of you since the Avengers are supposed to leave in approximately fifteen minutes,” Jarvis voice cut through the heated moment. 

“SHIT,” both men yelled loudly and scrambled to get dressed again. Although in Steve’s case he merely had to buckle up his pants while Tony pulled on his undersuit and thankfully some new, less slick soaked underwear. 

“I can’ believe we did this,” Steve mumbled exasperated to which Tony only snorted while he grasped his chest plate for his nanotech suit. 

“Not like you started this whole show, Captain.” 

Steve sighed at the comment. “Can you blame me? I had no choice when you looked like that.”

“You mean like I usually look?”

“ **Exactly** !” 

Tony laughed at the comment and started walking toward the exit with Steve hot on his trail. 

“Next time you’ll knot me, mister,” Tony drawled with a smirk, as both entered the elevator and pressed the floor of the quinjet deck. Steve could only smirk back and leaned down quickly to steal a chaste kiss from the genius. 

“Next time I won’t let you out of the bedroom until I breeded you nice and good.” 

A light blush rose on the brunet’s face at the words. “Hell, we’re like a bunch of teenagers, who just discovered the wonders of sex for the first time.”

“Which couldn’t be farther of since you’re a grown adult and I’m over ninety years old.” Steve shrugged and wrapped an arm around Tony lovingly, as he scented the Omega once again. 

“Wait- HOLY SHIT- in that case you’re basically a pedophile!”

“Tony…”

“OH DAMN, I’m having sex with an old man! Now we better not tell Rhodey about this, because he wouldn’t-”

Steve simply silenced Tony with another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 <3 <3
> 
> I hope you like how things turn out to be! So far I can say that something major will happen next chapter :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked the chapter <3 What do you guys think will happen during the mission?


End file.
